


The Savior of Leuthis

by ottofromire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottofromire/pseuds/ottofromire
Summary: One night while at a Halloween party, Wyatt finds a short girl dressing up as an alien. After a night hanging out, he finds out that she may have some pretty big secrets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The rock music was loud and pounding as Wyatt stood in the corner, nodding along to the beat in a terrible homemade Ghostbusters suit and pack. As someone he didn’t even know passed him a blunt he accepted gratefully and began taking a few hits. This Halloween night really had been unexpected yet amazing. Though Wyatt had been more than skeptical when he heard of this block party a few streets over, he had heard a rumor from a friend that the homeowner was buying multiple kegs. A rumor which very much turned out to be true. Even with the place packed as it was, the beer was flowing freely, Wyatt was already pretty buzzed as he passed the blunt to the next person and finished off his drink. 

Waving idly to those around him Wyatt made his way through the crowd to the metal tub filled with two iced down kegs. Pumping one a few times Wyatt had just grabbed the hose when a voice spoke up next to him, loud and clear over the music. “Hey, wanna refill mine too while you’re at it?”

Looking to his left, Wyatt saw a girl standing there and smiling at him with her plastic cup outstretched. He just stared for a moment, partially because he was quite inebriated and partially because this girl was quite striking. She was dressed in some tight black shorts and a top, a bit of her midriff showing to expose the navel. Her figure was incredible, large breasts that went down to a waist that was just a bit chubby, finishing with a pair of wide hips. Her hair was dyed a strange shade of dark purple, and he could see that her glossy lips matched the color as well. Even her eyes must have had contacts in them because their dark purple hue seemed unnatural as they stared into his. However the most noteworthy part was certainly her height. She was only about three and a half feet tall or so at max, her head only coming up to a little over his beltline. Wyatt wasn’t sure if this girl was a midget or a dwarf, he didn’t know the difference, but she was surely one of the two.

It took Wyatt a moment to realize he was just staring at this girl like an idiot, and he quickly snatched the cup from her hand and looked away to fill it. “Sure, yeah. Sorry.”

“That’s ok” she said with a grin. She didn’t look bothered at all as Wyatt filled both their cups up and accepted hers with a nod. “I dressed like this so men would look at me after all.”

“Well, it worked” he said, once again feeling like he had put his foot in his mouth. However the girl didn’t seem bothered, giggling as she sipped at her beer. Bolstered by this Wyatt grinned back. He hadn’t planned on coming here to meet someone but this was too good to pass up if it was real. While Wyatt didn’t have a particular fetish for short girls or anything he also wasn’t put off by the size difference at all if she wasn’t. “My name’s Wyatt, by the way. What’s yours?”

“That’s a nice name. I’m Laara.” She took another long drink and smiled seductively at him. Wyatt could feel his pulse quicken and his dick harden at once. 

Thinking quickly, Wyatt finally found a topic of conversation when he saw some girl in a slutty cat costume getting a beer. “So, what are you supposed to be?” he asked, looking down at her top and shorts. He could see how her legs were just chubby enough so that the thighs poked out just a bit from the restraining fabric. 

Reaching up to her head she flicked one of two spring antennae on her head with a grin. Wyatt couldn’t believe he’d missed them before. “I’m an alien” she said with a mysterious smile. “How about your costume? What are you?”

Feeling just a little confused, Wyatt cocked his head. “I’m a Ghostbuster. You know… from the movie Ghostbusters?”

“Oh, right!” Larra giggled and nodded. “One of your classic films. I haven’t seen that one, sorry.” Wyatt thought using the word film was kind of strange, but it was of course entirely possible someone hadn’t seen Ghostbusters. He shrugged it off as Larra reached out and ran her fingers down his arm. “Why don’t we get another beer and sit down for a while?

“Alright” Wyatt replied, quickly finishing off the beer he had before refilling both cups again. His mind was working feverishly as they moved towards the couch, trying to keep his cool. Stay calm, that was the key.

“Wyatt!” came a voice from out of nowhere. Charlie, one if his friends, walked up to him with a grin and threw an arm around his shoulder. “Hey what’s up man?” His other hand held another blunt, waving it idly as he spoke. “I haven’t seen you all night dude. I-” He stopped, noticing Larra for the first time as she gave him an icy glare. “Oh. Shit. My apologies.” Pulling his arm away he hit the blunt long and hard, blowing smoke into the air as he passed it to Wyatt. “Here. You guys enjoy it. I got a few more anyhow.”

Not knowing what to do, Wyatt just took it without thinking. “Uh, thanks man.” Charlie seemed to understand as he patted him on the shoulder and left without a word. Looking to Larra he shrugged as they moved to a couch and sat down in two empty spots. “Well, do you smoke?” he asked with a grin. “It’d be a shame to waste this.”

For a moment Larra looked uncertain, but she quickly regained that confident look as she glanced about to the other people casually smoking. “Of course. It’s a normal thing to do after all.” She reached out and took it from Wyatt, raising it to her lips before pausing hesitantly. “Though I’ve… never done this before. Admittedly.”

Nodding in understanding Wyatt gently took the blunt back from Larra as he smiled confidently. “Well if it’s your first time we can always ease you into it. Here, make a tunnel around your mouth with one hand.” He demonstrated by putting one hand up around his own mouth, making a tight tube. Larra mimicked him, looking curious. “Now, just breathe slowly and try to hold it. You’re probably gonna cough.” Wyatt took a brief hit of the blunt, filling only his mouth with smoke before putting his own hand to Larra’s and gently blowing. She breathed in, and managed to hold steady for a few seconds until she coughed a few times, putting a hand to her mouth as she shut her eyes. Feeling a bit guilty he quickly apologized. “Sorry about that, I may have been kinda hasty there.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Once again Larra quickly regained that confident look as she smiled at him. “It was just kind of unexpected is all. I think next time it’ll be easier.” Wyatt just smiled back as he took a drag of the blunt. This was going to be a great night, he could just tell.

As the next fifteen or so minutes passed it was very clear that Larra wasn’t lying about this being her first time smoking. While both of them were now quite high Larra was getting particularly touchy, sometimes leaning against Wyatt or feeling his arm as she smiled faintly. They had moved from making a tunnel with their hands to Wyatt putting his lips directly to hers, getting close but not quite touching yet. 

Wyatt had just begun wondering if he should just make his move, putting out the roach in a nearby ashtray, when he looked to Larra. She was staring right back at him, eyes red but inviting as she leaned in. Bringing his head down Wyatt kissed her slowly at first, though as she pushed back against him and put her arms around his neck he threw caution to the wind and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Someone nearby whooped and a few people clapped but the two of them simply ignored it as they made out, one of Wyatt’s hands coming down to brush Larra’s breast.

Larra pulled away from him, and for a moment Wyatt thought he had gone too far. However she glanced briefly at the few watching spectators before leaning into Wyatt’s ear. “Hey. Is your home near here?”

His erection was at full mast now as Wyatt nodded eagerly. “Just a couple blocks over.”

“Let’s go then.” Without waiting for an answer she drained the rest of her beer and got up, reaching out for his hand. Wyatt couldn't help but grin as he got to his feet and took her hand in his own. 

-

It seemed like no time at all before they got back to Wyatt’s place. It was a small apartment, basically ¼ of a two-story building that had been divided up and rented out. However the rent was cheap and he had outside access to his place, so he had very little complaints. Making their way inside Larra wasted no time, walking right to the couch and plunking down. As he locked the door she beckoned him over and soon Wyatt was all over her, making out with a furious frenzy as he removed his costume’s proton pack. “Larra…” he muttered through his passion, “you’re so goddamn sexy…”

As Larra reached up and began to unzip his suit, Wyatt ran his hand through Larra’s hair. He paused for a moment with a frown. Something had felt… off about her scalp. He was sure he had felt hair but it was almost like there was something underneath. Bumps or ridges maybe. Reaching up Wyatt was about to touch her head again but Larra’s hand snagged his and she moved it to her breast. Wyatt let the subject drop as he brought his other hand up and began to knead her breasts gently, making her break the kiss and moan gratefully. Larra took the opportunity to help Wyatt out of his suit, which he gratefully kicked aside. Now he was just wearing a grey t-shirt, some thin sweatpants and his socks as they once again pressed their bodies together.

When Wyatt reached down to Larra’s shirt, intending to lift it over her head, she finally spoke as she grabbed his wrists. “Look, I know you’re eager and all, but I don’t have much time. We have to get this done quick.” There was a brief pang of disappointment, Wyatt had really been hoping to spend all night with this girl and now she was suddenly talking about leaving. That dismay was quickly turned around when she grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled down gently, letting his cock spring free. “Now, please just stay quiet and let me go to work.”

Reaching into her cleavage Larra pulled out a small bottle, which she popped open before letting a single small drop of the oil-like liquid inside drip onto his shaft. Seeming satisfied she nodded and replaced the bottle in her tits before reaching down and gripping his dick gently, making sure to spread the oil all over her palm. Wyatt had thought it wasn’t going to be nearly enough but he turned out to be wrong when soon his entire penis was slick with the stuff as she slowly stroked him. Leaning back Wyatt let out a sigh as he let her work, soon after groaning in pleasure as Larra began to speed up.

While he was enjoying the handjob quite a lot Wyatt couldn’t help but look at Larra’s purple hair again and wonder. What had he felt there? Reaching out, Wyatt was just about to touch her head again when Larra snatched his wrist with her free hand, tighter than before. She brought his hand down to her thigh this time, and while he started promptly rubbing her this time he couldn’t shake the suspicion that she was hiding something. He considered quickly touching her head with his free hand, but decided to just keep feeling her tits instead so as to not ruin the moment.

Still even with that going through his mind Wyatt had to admit, the handjob was fantastic. Just superb. The lube let her hand glide up and down his cock without any friction, and Larra was really working her arm as she pumped away. Though she did seem turned on Larra was also strangely impatient, letting out an annoyed huff as she frowned at his dick. “This is beginning to get tiring… you’re lasting longer than the average test subject…” Larra’s voice had changed slightly. It sounded slightly more clinical now, like a doctor doing a routine checkup. She looked at him severely. “Now listen here. You tell me when you’re about to ejaculate, ok? And don’t touch my hair!” Without waiting for a response she leaned in, quickly taking his penis into her mouth as she slid it down the back of her throat, tongue working furiously along his shaft.

This time Wyatt had to actively stop himself from touching her hair, but he managed to resist. Instead he decided to hell with it and reached out, grabbing Larra’s asscheeks. She gasped on his cock but didn’t stop as she worked. Wondering how far she’d let him go, Wyatt managed to slip one hand into the waistband of her tight shorts. He reached his hand deeper inside and stroked her vagina gently. She wasn’t wearing any underwear it seemed. She moaned into his dick, pushing further onto him as he slipped two fingers inside of her. He began working her vigorously, his other hand giving her ample ass a slap.

Though there were a few moments where Wyatt nearly came himself, he barely managed to stay afloat. It had somehow become a test of endurance. He had a weird suspicion that when he did ejaculate this would be over, seeing how frantic Larra had become. Wyatt was determined to prolong that as long as he could as he tried thinking of baseball and other such boring topics. Adjusting his hand he put three fingers inside of Larra’s snatch while his thumb and forefinger searched for her clit. Finding the tiny nub he gently began to caress it as his other hand found one of her nipples and pinched it through the fabric of her shirt. Larra pulled herself off his dick, burying her face into his chest as she began to moan loudly.

Now that she was no longer sucking his cock Wyatt grinned wickedly as he pulled Larra into his lap to position her better. He continued to stimulate her clit vigorously, kneading her breast as he kissed along her neckline. Larra just held onto his neck, her heavy breathing in his ear like some kind of siren call. She didn’t last much longer after that as her body tightened up, gasping out loud as her pussy clenched around his hand. As Wyatt pulled his hand out her body began to relax, her breathing normalizing.

“That… That was really good” Larra finally said with a giggle. “I think I like these Earth drugs. We have alcohol on our planet too but nothing like this marijuana.”

“...Huh?” Wyatt said, baffled as he looked down and saw those novelty spring antennae still on her head. “Oh, right. You’re a space alien.” He couldn’t help but grin. Larra must be into roleplaying.

“Alien…? Oh, damn!” Larra sat back suddenly, eyes wide. “I really don’t have much time now! Remember, tell me when you’re about to ejaculate!” Moving out of his lap, Larra didn’t waste a moment as she took his cock back into her mouth and pushed down as hard as she could, letting him slide further than ever down the back of her throat. Wyatt was about to say something, anything, but it was cut off when her tongue started working his shaft.

This time it was Wyatt who didn’t last too long. Try as he might, even the thought of baseball couldn’t stop him now. He was about to put his hands on Larra’s head but hesitated, remembering her words from earlier. “I… I’m about to come” he managed, placing a hand on her shoulder instead.

Though he was just on the edge of an orgasm, Larra still did something that made him sit up and take notice. She reached into her cleavage again, this time extracting what looked like a glass tube with strange electronic bits attached. As Larra sucked him a few more times she popped the top of the vial, pulled her mouth off his dick and began pumping it with one hand as she angled the vial towards the head with the other. “Alright now. Come for me big guy” she whispered. Almost on cue Wyatt hit his peak, groaning as he came. As it left the tip of his penis the vial seemed to suck up the semen like a vacuum, and once he had finished Larra popped the top back on. “Alright. Excellent!” Holding the vial up she observed his semen curiously in the light for a moment as if checking for impurities.

“What the fuck was that?” Wyatt finally managed, feeling shocked. He didn’t know what to do at all. He had never even heard of something like this. “Why did you… take my semen? And what the hell is that thing?” he asked as he pointed at the vial.

Slipping the vial back between her tits Larra sighed and extracted a small golden disc. “Look, it’s not like you were going to use it right? Just… don’t worry about it.” Wyatt wanted to argue but she looked up at him with a simpering expression. “Sorry but is there a way I can use your restroom? I really have to go.”

There was something about the way she said ‘have to go’ gave Wyatt pause, but he pointed towards his bathroom. “Right there.” Without missing a beat Larra got up and rushed inside, closing the door and locking it behind her. For a long moment Wyatt just sat there, still feeling a bit dazed. He was sure that she couldn’t escape through the window in there. It was high up even for him and even if she did manage to reach it he wasn’t sure if Larra’s ass could fit through in the first place. Still, something was bothering him aside from the semen thing and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Getting up he moved quietly to the door, and pressing his ear against the wood he could hear Larra in a whispered conversation. At first he thought he just couldn’t hear her well but soon he realized she was speaking some strange language with a fair amount of tongue clicking.

Not knowing if he was about to do a very stupid thing or not, Wyatt reached up to the top of the door frame. He kept a bent paperclip there, which he occasionally had to use when the lock got stuck. Thankfully it could also be used to open the door in a situation like this. Soon he had the lock open and he threw the door wide. Larra was standing there, staring back at him open-mouthed. She had the golden disc in her hand, only now there was an image of some weird orange-skinned woman projecting from its surface. It reminded Wyatt strangely of Star Wars. Almost at once Larra snatched up the disc, cutting off the image as she shoved it into her cleavage. “Uh, excuse me I’m… trying to pee in here!” she cried indignantly.

“No, you’re not.” Wyatt closed the distance between them as Larra tried to back away desperately, bumping into the far wall. “What the hell is going on here? Tell me, why did you take my semen? And what the heck was that thing, a hologram?!”

“I… I can’t answer that!” Larra looked desperately around like she was looking for a way to run past him, scuttling back and forth. “I’m sorry, I really have to leave right now!”

Wyatt had enough. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her fast. “No! I want some answers!” 

“Please, you have to let me go! I can’t- We’ll both-” Larra desperately tried to explain, but something cut her off. Small motes of light began appearing all around the two of them, only a few at first like fireflies but soon the air was filled with them. “Oh no…” she mumbled, putting her head in her hands. Before Wyatt could even ask what was going on, there was the sudden feeling of vertigo as the whole world seemed to shift before going black.

-

The world came rushing back all at once, light coming back into existence all around him like he was being reborn. Wyatt stood there, legs shaking as he looked around wildly. He was still gripping Larra’s shoulder, but they were certainly not in his apartment anymore. The two of them were standing on a metal disc in the center of a large room and beyond that stretched walls of complicated computer hardware. Standing by a console near the pad were two women wearing what looked like a sort of military uniform, both around the same height as Larra. They looked much different than Xarra however, the most notable thing being their blueish skin, one midnight blue and the other a paler, baby blue. Instead of hair they had what looked like a set of ten roughly shoulder-length tentacles smoothed back to simply resemble it, each of them arranged in a different sort of ‘hairstyle’. Of course what Wyatt focused on most was their figures, both were wearing what looked like a uniform over a pair of deliciously curvy bodies. The midnight blue one in particular had a huge pair of tits, and seeing as she was bent over her console he got a nice long look right down her shirt.

The two hadn’t even glanced in their direction yet as they furiously typed at their consoles. “Xarra, did you bring back a lot of Earth snacks again? You know we told you…” the midnight blue one began, but slowed as she looked up and locked eyes with Wyatt. “...Why is there a human here?”

“Human?” the light blue one asked, looking up in alarm. She gasped out loud and put a hand to her mouth. “What? We have to call security!”

“No, no! Please don’t!” Larra, or Xarra apparently, quickly waved at her colleagues with a disarming smile. “Look, this was just an accident, ok? Nobody higher up needs to know about this. So why don’t we just… send him back down to the planet? And we can all get on with our lives.”

Both girls frowned in response, and the light blue one began typing steadily at her console. “I’m sorry” the midnight blue one told Xarra, looking like she wasn’t as her tentacles twitched irritably, “but you know every teleportation is logged carefully. If we return the human before getting orders we’ll just be getting into trouble along with you.” Xarra’s shoulders sagged and she nodded glumly. 

“Um…” Wyatt hesitated, glancing around the room again. He had no idea what to think about all this. “What?”

Letting out a huge exasperated sigh, the light blue technician typing on her console finished with a flourish and looked up again. “Scans confirm he doesn’t have any dangerous weapons. Don’t you worry about all this, human. Security will be here momentarily. They’ll give you some drugs that’ll make you nice and sleepy, and then you’ll wake up tomorrow feeling fresh as can be with all this forgotten.”

“Uh, what?” Wyatt asked again, still feeling like his brain hadn’t nearly caught up with everything.

There was a large metal door on the opposite wall that slid open automatically, and before Wyatt could do more than look confused three figures had made their way into the room. They were a little taller than the others, though it may have been due to the mechanized suits they were wearing. Each figure lifted their arms, pointing what Wyatt realized were guns right at his face. “On your knees! Hands on your head!” came a feminine voice from the lead suit. “I won’t be asking again!”

Deciding it would be best to just comply and ask questions later, Wyatt wordlessly got down on his knees and put his hands atop his head. One of the suited figures glided up to him, roughly taking his hands as she bound them with what felt like a bizarre mix of metal and plastic. Whatever it was the stuff was malleable and waxy, yet when he strained to free himself it felt as unbreakable as iron. Right now Wyatt felt like complete shit, he thought he was going to be having sex not even twenty minutes ago and now he was apparently getting arrested on an alien spaceship. Now that he was dealt with the lead security officer seemed to completely ignore him, turning to Xarra and the others as she began to question them as to how this happened. 

The far door opened up again and everyone looked up curiously to see yet another alien. This one was a bit different than the rest though, while so far everyone had seemed young and curvy, this was undoubtedly an older member of the species. She walked with her back slightly hunched, her bright yellow skin wrinkled and saggy. Yet there was still a glimmer of the woman she used to be, Wyatt could see that she still had a nice pair of hips if nothing else. She was dressed in a simple white coat atop grey underclothes, not in a uniform like the technicians. Wyatt thought she was just some random elderly alien at first but the other girls in the room all turned and inclined their heads respectfully. The elderly alien waved at them in irritation, frowning. “Oh stop that! At ease or whatever!” She made her way to Wyatt, pushing a pair of spectacles higher on her nose. “I heard about the human and decided to see him for myself.”

“D-Doctor…” Xarra looked quite nervous as she bowed her head lower. “Please, I just wanted to give you my personal apologies. This is entirely my fault and-”

“Frankly my dear, it’s best you save your explanations for the Captain. You’re wasting your breath on me.” As Xarra looked crestfallen the old doctor scowled at her. “And by the way get rid of that ridiculous disguise.”

“Yes ma’am. Sorry ma’am” Xarra mumbled, gripping a thin metal ring on one finger and slipping it off. It was like she simply reappeared as a new person, her human form changing until she was the same alien species as the rest. Her skin was the same purple color as her eyes, a dark cloudy mulberry, with her tentacles in the same style her human form’s hair had been. Sheepishly Xarra reached up and took the antennae off her head, looking down at the floor. Wyatt felt a pang of guilt, he had inadvertently caused a lot of trouble for her it seemed.

The old doctor took a strange rectangular instrument from her pocket as she pointed it at Wyatt, pressing some buttons on the surface and muttering indistinctly at the readings. “Yes… interesting. Mixed race background, prime breeding age…” seeming satisfied, the doctor put the scanner away as glanced at the lead security alien. “Lieutenant? I’d like you to escort our guest here to the medical ward.”

“Ma’am?” The helmeted face glanced back and forth from Wyatt to the doctor. “With all due respect, he’s a security risk. I don’t-”

“A security risk?” The doctor laughed sarcastically. “Look at you. You think he can headbutt his way through that suit of yours? Don’t be stupid, girl.” Leaning forward the old alien narrowed her eyes dangerously. “Now, I believe I gave you a direct order.”

Snapping to attention, the lieutenant grabbed Wyatt by the shoulder and forced him to his feet. “Yes Doctor! My apologies.” Wasting no time she began to escort him from the room, leading the way for the rest of the group. Wyatt saw Xarra, the doctor, the other security officers, and even one of the two technicians follow behind after a brief argument over who should stay. He felt a bit uneasy knowing that he’d be a sideshow for everyone.

Annoyingly they picked up another curious addition to their party by the time they got to the lab, another alien girl in more casual-looking clothes that looked as if she was off duty. As they entered the room and he was seated on a medical bench, Wyatt was given a brief warning look by the lieutenant as the other two security officers stood to attention around him. There were two more of the alien women here, dressed in white form-hugging uniforms that he guessed were probably nurses. They looked astonished to see him, and gathered with a few of the others as they all whispered to one another. 

It was now in the relative calm that he could properly take in his surroundings for a moment, and more importantly the five attractive alien women clustered near the door. They were all around Xarra’s general three and a half foot height, though one of the nurses was much closer to three feet and the technician nearer to four. Each had skin in various shades, Xarra’s dusky purple, dark blue, pink, orange and a murky green, not to mention the old doctor’s bright yellow. They did share one thing in common though, their bodies. While once again each girl was different individually, there was no denying that they each had that irresistible hourglass figure. Thick thighs and large breasts seemed to be the norm for this species; Wyatt had to stop himself from drooling as he looked at the veritable buffet of alien flesh on display. The pink-skinned nurse in particular had an absolutely delicious-looking pair of thighs, as he stared unabashed she noticed him and tried unsuccessfully to pull her skirt down to hide them.

Noticing the doctor bustling about finally pulled Wyatt’s attention away from the ladies. He was beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable now as he saw her begin gathering various instruments from a tray, and he finally spoke up after clearing his throat. “Uh, excuse me. What… are you gonna do to me?” Wyatt couldn’t help but notice that some of those instruments seemed very unpleasant, he flinched every time her hand would reach up to the tray for another.

“Hmm?” The doctor looked up at Wyatt with a frown, annoyed at the interruption. “I’m going to run some basic tests on you of course.” Grabbing the final instrument she seemed satisfied, rolling a cart with the tools over to him. “Don’t be such a baby, the worst I’ll do is take some blood and probably yank a couple hairs. I’d just like to get some fresh details about humans as long as you’re here, that’s all. Either way we’ll give you some pills at the end of all this that will make you forget the whole night, so what does it matter?”

“Well… fair enough I guess” Wyatt mumbled, not really able to argue with her on that point. He just sighed wearily as the doctor began some brief preliminary tests, looking into his eyes and mouth like she was inspecting a horse.

As she finished checking his face the doctor began using a device to peer into his ears, mumbling to herself as she worked. “Oh, that reminds me” the doctor glared at Xarra, who jumped to attention at once. “You did get a sperm sample from him, right?”

“Yes ma’am!” Xarra said proudly, probably happy that she could finally have a small victory. Extracting the vial from her tits she handed it over to the doctor.

“Excellent. At least you can pleasure humans correctly.” The doctor took the vial from Xarra’s crestfallen hand as she turned to the two gossiping nurses and held it out to them. “You two, get to work and run a viability analysis on this.” As the nurses swiftly took the sample and apologized, the doctor turned back to Wyatt as she withdrew a needle from the tray. “Lieutenant? Hold him steady.”

Feeling the armored hands gripping his upper arms tightly, Wyatt felt a brief bolt of panic. “Th-this isn’t necessary. I can stay st-”

“Shut UP” the doctor barked, silencing him as she advanced. “This will be much easier without you blathering on.”

Thankfully the process was pretty painless. The doctor took a fair amount of blood though it wasn’t enough to be alarming, and with another instrument she sealed the tiny hole shut like magic. It felt like he hadn’t been stuck at all. “There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” The doctor made some notes on a small electronic pad, muttering to herself.

It was only now that Wyatt looked up and saw something that caught his attention. The two nurses that had the vial of his semen were on the other side of the room, both standing next to a large machine firmly bolted to the floor. They looked rather distressed right now as they both stood hunched over a screen which seemed to be showing the results of the scan. Even as he watched one of the nurses broke away, walking quickly up to the doctor. “Doctor?” the nurse asked urgently, reaching out and tugging at her coat when she was ignored at first. The nurse glanced quickly from Wyatt to the doctor again, a frantic look in her eye.

“What the hell is it?” the doctor demanded irritably, turning around to glare at the nurse. “I am in the middle of-”

“The test, Doctor! Th-the results are showing 98%!” the nurse said in an urgent whisper, Wyatt only barely catching the words.

It took a second for that to register with the doctor. She looked like she was about to yell again, then she stopped and hesitated as her face slackened. “Ninety… eight?” she asked slowly. Turning towards the machine she marched forward, pushing the other nurse aside as she stared at the screen. The room seemed to have gone dead silent as the doctor pored over the results. Then she spoke, her eyes not leaving the screen. “Tell me. When was the last time this machine was calibrated?”

Both nurses looked to each other and then back, faces blank. “I… I’m not sure Doctor” one said awkwardly. “The last time I know for sure was a few months ago.”

The doctor stood up straight, her face quickly returning to that annoyed expression. “Well that explains it. You haven't been performing proper maintenance on this thing. Now, calibrate it and then perform the test again. And this time give me PROPER results!” The doctor seemed in a worse mood than before now as she came back to Wyatt and continued performing her exam. She almost seemed disappointed now as she muttered to herself.

The next few minutes were full of a tense silence. The nurses rebooted the machine as everyone watched them anxiously, hardly a word spoken. Once the tedious process was complete they finally took a small sample of Wyatt’s semen and applied it to the machine, the thing humming quietly as it processed. Even the doctor looked up curiously as the machine finished, the results scrolling up on the screen again. The nurses crowded over the results, staring silently at the info.

Nearly a minute had passed when the doctor finally turned their way with a huff. “Well?!” she demanded.

“You… you were right, Doctor. It wasn’t 98%.” One of the nurses looked up, her face pale and astonished. “It’s 99.”

The medical instrument the doctor had in her hand clattered to the floor as her eyes widened in shock. “That’s… what…” she stammered, for the first time at a loss for words. Everyone in the room began to whisper frantically now as the doctor rushed over to the screen and stared at the results.

The other nurse spoke up, looking completely bewildered. “We’ve never heard of results that high. What do we do, Doctor? I mean, what’s the proper… protocol here?” 

“Doctor, the results really aren’t that high are they?” Xarra suddenly asked out loud, looking alarmed.

“Of course not, it has to be some kind of malfunction with the hardware” the lieutenant insisted.

Suddenly everyone seemed to talk at once, and as everyone fought to be heard they got louder and louder. Some people were nearly shouting as Wyatt just stared, with no idea what was going on. Before he could speak though the doctor screamed “QUIET!” at the top of her lungs, silencing everyone like a bullet in the night. Rubbing her temples, she sat down in a chair with a sigh. “Be quiet. Everyone. If anyone speaks before I do then you will be demoted.”

It was nearly five minutes before anything happened, but suddenly the doctor sprang to her feet. “Right,” she said with determination. First she pointed at Xarra. “You! Go fetch the Captain right now! Don’t buzz her or tell a guard, you get her down here yourself! I don’t care if she’s sleeping, bathing, eating or even masturbating, do it! Tell anyone that gets in your way that this is a direct order from Doctor Quem, and I will make them regret it if they stop you!” 

“Yes, Doctor!” Xarra called back, eyes wide as she turned and rushed out of the room without a glance back.

“Lieutenant!” The doctor turned to face the security officer as she stood to attention. “I want three more security officers down here immediately. I want constant supervision on this human, and I mean constant! Until further notice, nobody even comes near him unless I have given you my explicit personal consent!” When the lieutenant hesitated for even a second the doctor snapped her fingers impatiently. “Now! Go!”

“Right away Doctor.” The lieutenant raised a hand to her helm, and began speaking urgently in a low whisper.

“Medics!” The doctor turned on the two nurses, who jumped to attention as she held out the blood sample to them. “Begin testing this and cataloging his DNA. Do NOT rush, take your time and be meticulous.” One of the nurses gingerly took the blood sample with a nod and they both quickly scuttled off with a look of relief they hadn’t been yelled at.

As the doctor let out a long, steady breath, Wyatt thought for a second she was finished. Instead, she jabbed a finger at the last two aliens that hadn’t been addressed, the technician and off-duty girl that had tagged along. “You two!” It looked like they had been trying to quietly leave the room as they glanced around guiltily at the doctor. “Get over here. Now.” The doctor began pulling two stools up to either side of Wyatt, and she sat the two confused girls down before speaking. “I’m formally conscripting you two for a job since you seem so keen. Here.” Reaching into a pocket the doctor withdrew two more vials and passed them to the girls. “Now, I want two more samples of his sperm. As soon as possible.”

The two looked up at the doctor, appalled as Wyatt sat up eagerly. “B-but Doctor! I’m not a… specimen gatherer! I’m an engineer!” the off-duty one whined. Her skin was a very appealing creamy orange color that reminded Wyatt of sherbet, her tits not that large but quite firm. Her hair tentacles were longer than the rest, tied back in a sort of loose ponytail.

“And I am a licensed teleportation specialist” the technician said, her face dark with embarrassment. “I will not be doing intern work.” Her skin was an enticing midnight blue, her breasts much larger as they strained against her uniform top. Her tentacles were a uniform shoulder-length, and twitched irritably as she glared at the doctor. Wyatt couldn’t believe he had forgotten for a moment that this was a race of short, sexy alien women. He felt his erection straining against his pants and tried not to look too pleased.

The doctor slammed her fist down on the bench next to Wyatt, making practically everyone in the room jump in shock. “Oh shut the FUCK up you pair of bitches!” she screamed, her temper clearly at the breaking point. She leaned down closer to the two girls, who both cowered away from the furious face. “Ninety nine percent! Ninety NINE percent! Maybe it hasn’t been made clear by my reaction so far, so I’ll spell it out for you. This is monumental. This could be the thing that saves our species. So, you know what? The two of you will shut up…” Reaching out, the doctor grabbed the technician’s top and pulled, ripping her uniform open as she cried out in protest. Her tits came bouncing out, barely held in by a bra which the doctor pulled down in one motion, letting her breasts spill free. “...pull out your tits, and jerk him off with smiles on your faces! Or I will have you thrown in the brig for insubordination! Do I make myself clear?!”

Looking briefly at each other, the girls glanced back at the doctor and nodded. “Yes Doctor” they mumbled.

“Good.” To Wyatt’s embarrassment the doctor reached to his waistband and pulled down the sweatpants, letting his erection pop free. Moving to the tray, she retrieved a bottle of the same lubricant Xarra had used earlier and placed it on the bench next to him. “In your own time then” the doctor said as she moved away, already making notes on her electronic pad.

The technician let out a long and reluctant sigh before reaching out and taking the bottle of lube. She dripped some onto his penis before glaring at the engineer. “Well? What are you waiting for? I’m not going to be the only one with her breasts hanging out.”

“Fine… I don’t want to get locked up after all…” With a brief look at Wyatt the engineer reached down and began pulling her shirt over her head, her modest-sized breasts bobbing gently. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her face was blushing a dark orange as she avoided Wyatt’s gaze. Though he hated to admit it their reluctance was actually turning him on quite a lot, even the disgusted face of the technician as she reached out to grab his shaft didn’t hamper the mood. “So… what should I do?” the engineer asked uncertainly as the technician started to pump his cock slowly.

“Well, you could lick my balls?” Wyatt suggested with a shrug. Seeing the look on the engineer’s face he quickly thought of something else. “Or you could climb up on my lap and let me lick your tits?”

While both options seemed to be horrible to her, the second was obviously the lesser of two evils. “Alright then.” With a resigned look she climbed up into his lap, putting her thick legs around his waist as she slipped her arms around his neck. She pulled her chest closer to him, giving him free access. “Go nuts, human.”

Grinning like he’s just won the jackpot, Wyatt just admired her for a moment. While her rack may not have been the biggest her orange skin really was quite attractive, especially how it darkened slightly around her nipples. He really, REALLY wished his hands were free right now but this was much better than nothing. Leaning in he licked her left nipple once before clamping his mouth down over it, sucking gently as his tongue played with the tip. The engineer bit her lip, moaning softly as she ground her hips against him. Wyatt couldn’t help noticing that one of the security guards kept glancing their direction, though she quickly looked away when they made eye contact.

“This is ridiculous” the technician whined, pumping his dick lazily. “Come on, why don’t you just ejaculate already?”

“Well, you’re not exactly doing a very good job” Wyatt responded with a frown as he briefly pulled away from the engineer’s breasts. While it was true that any handjob was better than none, this one really was half-assed.

The technician looked offended. “Excuse me? I’ve seen your planet’s pornographic videos before. I’m doing it just like they were.”

“No, you’re not.” Sitting up properly he glared at the technician. “It’s like you’re trying to mix a drink or something. Slow down a little, or maybe use your mouth.”

“I will not use my mouth!” The tehnician shot back, her face an angry dark blue. “Don’t think you can make us do whatever you want!” She did slow down on her stroking however, her hands a little gentler now.

This continued for another minute or two, Wyatt returning hungrily to the engineer’s breasts as he nibbled gently at her nipples. Finally the engineer gasped out loud and looked to the technician, breaking the silence. “Can… can we switch for a bit?”

It looked like the technician wanted to argue but she nodded reluctantly. After letting the engineer climb down off his lap the technician took her place, looking disgusted as she put her arms around Wyatt’s neck. He really could appreciate her large breasts properly from here, they were absolutely spilling out of the torn uniform top. “M-my nipples are a bit sensitive. So don’t be too rough, ok?” she asked, looking a bit demure for the first time. 

“I promise” Wyatt whispered into her ear. He wasted no time, licking her areola gently to gauge the reaction. It turned out that she wasn’t lying, the alien gasped and pulled him closer before he’d even touched her nipple directly. By the time he was sucking on her breast and gently nibbling the nipple in his teeth she was practically panting as she held him close.

Thankfully the engineer was much better at handjobs than her crewmate. She stroked him gently, hand coming to caress the head of his dick every time she slid up his length. Looking at her face Wyatt could swear she was starting to get into it. She was firmly focused on it as she pumped, and then to Wyatt’s delight she stopped briefly and leaned her head in. She licked the head of his penis once, then hesitantly took it into her mouth as she began licking more of him.

The moment stretched on, the engineer bobbing on his dick while the technician moaned in his lap, before Wyatt felt it coming. He pulled his head away from the technician’s tits, his breathing labored. “I’m… about to come” he managed. The engineer pulled her head off his dick, quickly preparing the vial as she continued to stroke his penis. The technician was looking at him with a strange expression though, one of reluctant pleasure, and so on the verge of an orgasm he decided to just go for it. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her and once again wishing that his hands were free so he could pull her closer. However she seemed to feel the same way because she tightened the grip around Wyatt’s neck, kissing him back fiercely. Wyatt finally had his orgasm, releasing his sperm into the waiting receptacle as the engineer capped it off.

Breaking off the kiss, Wyatt and the technician both took a long moment to regain their breath. Glancing up, Wyatt could see that all three of the security guards were watching them intently, though they all turned away as if embarrassed. “Well, that’s one down” said the engineer with a sigh, putting the filled vial on the bench. 

“Oh… yeah, good” said the technician. She looked stunned, it was pretty clear she hadn’t intended to kiss Wyatt at all.

Feeling pretty confident right now, Wyatt leaned back a bit so he could see both easily. “You know… I have an idea that might make the second one go quicker” he offered with a smile.

After explaining his idea both girls seemed reluctant, but with additional assurances that it would indeed be faster this way soon they were both in agreement. So there Wyatt sat, grinning wider than ever as both girls spread some of the lube between their breasts. They pressed them together around Wyatt’s dick, the head of his penis barely poking out between the point where the four met. Wyatt had to stop himself from giggling out loud like a kid. He had never made a bucket list before, but if he had one this would have surely been on it. 

“So, like this?” the engineer asked, rubbing her breasts up and down against both him and the technician. 

“Yeah, just like that” Wyatt moaned. “Both of you, just kinda move in rhythm with each other.”

“This is so humiliating” the technician muttered, rubbing back as she shut her eyes and bit her lip.

Wyatt couldn’t help himself from smirking at her. “Seems like you enjoy it well enough” he observed.

“I… I don’t!” she retorted, face flushing a dark blue. However as the engineer caressed her shoulder with her fingers the technician let out a gasp of pleasure.

“God I wish my hands were free” Wyatt finally said out loud, his hands straining against his binds.

The doctor, who must have overheard him, looked up from the machine she was working on. “You can release him, lieutenant. Just keep an eye on him and restrain him if he looks like he’ll get violent.” Though the lieutenant looked like she wanted to argue she reluctantly nodded. Taking a metal disc from her belt she held it up to Wyatt’s restraints and they slid right off, oozing over his hands and finally freeing his wrists.

For a long moment Wyatt flexed his arms, getting the feeling back. Both alien girls had slowed around his dick, looking up at him hesitantly now. “Alright” Wyatt said with a grin. “Let’s get you two motivated.” That confidence still pounding through his head, Wyatt reached down to both girl’s waistbands with his hands. They gasped in shock when he slipped them inside, and began searching for their pussies. 

Wyatt got to the engineer’s first, her loose casual pants allowing him more freedom. He slipped two fingers inside her waiting snatch and heard her gasp, pushing harder against the technician. He had a little more trouble with the technician, mostly due her uniform being a little tighter. He had almost got to her vagina when she grabbed his arm. “W-wait!” she cried. Face a dark blue, she reached down and undid her pants, letting them slip down a bit. “Ok” she said simply, pushing her rear out a bit.

Slipping two fingers inside the technician as well, both girls were now moaning over his dick as they rubbed themselves against each other, Wyatt thrusting up between them occasionally. The engineer was watching the head of his penis poking out between their breasts for a moment before she began licking the tip every time it would come up, her eyes half closed as Wyatt worked at her. Looking at the technician, he nodded to his dick. “You too” he told her.

Though he was expecting her to look disgusted, Wyatt almost blew his load right there when the technician nodded at him and immediately leaned down to help her crewmate lick his member. He could hardly contain it, both of these girls who had been so unwilling just mere minutes before were now panting around his dick as they fought each other to lick the head. As hot as this was though, he wanted to see one last thing before he gave them their last sample. “Both of you” he said quickly, drawing their attention. “Make out with each other.”

This time both girls looked up at him, startled. Both began to stammer out some kind of complaint but Wyatt didn’t care right now. Bringing his fingers around he found both of their clits this time, and he pinched both gently as they cried out in unison. The two looked at each other, and for a long moment just stared into each other's eyes. Then the engineer reached out, gently stroking the technician’s cheek before drawing her closer and kissing her. The technician pushed back, and soon the two were making out heavily, tongues flashing as they pushed themselves together over his penis. Glancing briefly up Wyatt could see that the three other security officers had entered the room, he hadn’t even noticed. All six of the security officers were watching now, unabashed. Normally this might bother Wyatt but at the moment all he could think was that inside of those suits were more sexy alien women that he might just get to fuck. 

All of this was too much for him and Wyatt regrettably felt his peak nearing. “I… ‘bout to come…” he muttered, his hands working furiously at their pussies. 

The technician didn’t stop making out with the engineer but she picked up her vial and tried to pop the top off. However she was shaking from the pleasure of it all, and couldn’t quite seem to get it open. Thankfully one of the security guards stepped in, gingerly taking the vial in her armored hand. As the two kept kissing they moved away from Wyatt’s dick, the guard angling the vial into position as he came. Once again the sample was sucked up and the guard sealed it, placing it next to the other filled vial.

Even though he had come Wyatt wasn’t quite done yet. He kept working on the two, rubbing the inner walls of their vaginas as he gently stroked their clitorises. For a second he thought he was going to have to keep this up for a while but thankfully both girls soon seized up in an orgasm, gasping as they hugged each other tightly.

While he was certainly glad at the way that things had gone so far, Wyatt wouldn’t help but feel just a little frustrated. Seeing both of these alien girls, one blue and one orange, embracing each other on his lap as they looked up at him made him want to throw them down on the medical bench and fuck them right here in front of everyone. The reappearance of the doctor stopped any of those plans from developing further however. “Ah, good. Well done.” She picked up the samples and inspected them with a nod. “I’d say you two have a natural talent for this sort of work.”

The spell seemed to be broken as the technician stood up, quickly pulling her pants up and trying to close her shirt as best as possible. “Well, yes. It’s not exactly hard, is it?”

“Not anymore” Wyatt mumbled under his breath.

“Thank you for the kind words Doctor” the engineer said, standing as she put her shirt back on and giving her a quick bow. “Will… you be needing us for anything else?” The tone of her voice was curious, though it wasn’t exactly eager it was far less annoyed than it had been earlier.

“Hmmm…. No. No, you can go. Thank you for the help. I’ll be sure the two of you are compensated.” The doctor made some notes on her electronic pad and moved off again without a word.

As both girls made to leave, Wyatt gently laid a hand on both their shoulders, stopping them fast. He leaned down so he was whispering into their ears. “Hey, maybe one day we can… do this again? The three of us?” Normally he’d never even dream of asking such a thing, but he was learning that throwing caution to the wind seemed to work out well so far.

Glancing at each other, both of their faces blushed as they looked away again. “Well, maybe. I guess this wasn’t the worst” the technician said, not quite meeting his gaze.

“We’ll think about it” the engineer said with a nod. “I also didn’t… dislike it after all.”

Waving idly at the two aliens Wyatt watched them go. They were a bit aloof in their parting statements but he saw how they glanced back at him more than once as they left the room. He didn’t even care that he was technically surrounded by armored soldiers right now, he laid back and chuckled as he replayed the events of the last few minutes in his head again. 

-

It was nearly three hours later and Wyatt had been moved to the brig, a shimmering energy wall keeping him securely inside. He wasn’t bothered though, this place was quite comfortable and he’d been given something to eat and drink (some kind of jerky and water) while he waited. He hadn’t done anything to get thrown in here, instead when the Captain had finally shown up to the medical bay she had ordered him brought to the brig for his own protection. Wyatt believed it too, seeing as all six of the security officers had come with him and were now standing guard outside of his cell. The crew member that showed up with his food had been diligently patted down and questioned, the lieutenant even taking off her helmet to taste the food herself before handing it over. She had been embarrassed and quickly replaced her helmet when Wyatt complimented her skin color, a vibrant red. Wyatt wished she’d have kept the helm off, she was rather beautiful even amongst this crew of gorgeous ladies.

Right now Wyatt was leaning against the wall, careful not to touch the energy field around the door as he chatted with two of the guards. While they had all been rather stiff and formal for the first hour or two, gradually as Wyatt began asking these two questions they became chattier. The lieutenant had nearly put a stop to it at first, but perhaps seeing as Wyatt’s questions were relatively harmless she had allowed it to continue, keeping close yet silent. At the moment he was chatting with the guards about pizza, it seemed like it was as of yet their favorite Earth food. “So, there’s really better meat toppings than pepperoni?” the first guard, Kayden, asked skeptically.

The other guard, Eriel, shook her helmeted head. “I doubt it. They crisp up on the edges, I’m pretty sure it’s why humans even invented them.”

“Well yeah I’m not doubting pepperoni can be good at times” Wyatt responded, scratching the back of his neck casually. “But you really need to try some of the smaller pizzerias out there. One place near my house has both prosciutto and chorizo. You shouldn’t get both at once obviously but they have this prosciutto, arugula and caramelized onion pizza that’s just to die for.”

“Caramelized onions?” Eriel sounded disgusted. “They make candied onions for pizza?”

Kayden sighed, and Wyatt imagined her rolling her eyes behind the helmet. “He means they’ve been cooked until they’re soft, you idiot.”

“Oh.” For a moment Eriel paused, thinking. “...Well, what’s prosciutto then? And arugula?” she asked, sounding curious.

“It’s… well, basically ham and spinach but fancy versions” Wyatt admitted with a shrug. He got the impression that both guards seemed interested so he smiled disarmingly. “You know, if you’d like… I could take you two there one day. Show you some of my favorites?”

For some reason he expected one of the two to call him out, but on the contrary they seemed rather excited. “Well, I suppose if anyone’s going to know about good pizza it would be a human…” Kayden mused.

“Sure, but you’re paying Wyatt!” Eriel said happily. She sounded like she was about to say something else but there was the unmistakable sound of the lieutenant clearing her throat that made her look up quickly.

The lieutenant was staring at the three of them now as the guards snapped to attention. Though Wyatt couldn’t see her face he was quite sure the lieutenant was quite disapproving right now. “Please, do not make unnecessary conversation with my staff” she said calmly yet firmly.

“Why?” Wyatt knew that he was probably getting overconfident now, but at the same time he didn’t want to get pushed around for no good reason. “The Captain never said I couldn’t.”

“I’M saying you can’t!” she snarled. She sounded out of patience by now.

Holding his hands up disarmingly Wyatt tried to look apologetic. “Ok, fine. Sorry.” Things were quiet and tense for a bit until he spoke up again not even a minute later. “So if I do have a question I just ask you and not the other guards, right?”

Turning back to him the lieutenant reached up and took off her helmet. She did indeed look quite upset, though Wyatt had to admit she was still very attractive regardless. Her red skin reminded him of sports cars and candied apples, and he found himself wondering what she would look like when she blushed. However currently her face reminded him of a disapproving teacher, even the neat bun her hair tentacles were done up in looked severe. “What is it?” she asked impatiently. “What do you possibly need to know?”

“Well, for one I would like to know your name.” Though the line hadn’t landed with the impact Wyatt had hoped he thought that just maybe her face had gone a shade darker. “I don’t really know what to call you other than ‘lieutenant’.”

“I…” the lieutenant hesitated, clearly torn. After a moment she clearly couldn’t think of a viable excuse as she let out a sigh and looked him in the eye. “I am Lieutenant Sayla. Head of security aboard this vessel. You will continue to refer to me as ‘lieutenant’, or if you must Lieutenant Sayla.”

“Lieutenant Sayla” Wyatt said to himself, liking the sound of it. “You have a nice name. Alright, I have another question.”

This time Sayla’s face did grow a little darker, though Wyatt was sure it was probably out of anger instead of embarrassment because of the way her tentacles twitched. “I will not be discussing my favorite pizza toppings, or movies or video games” she told him curtly. 

Wyatt was a little confused on the last point, he had discussed movies briefly with Kayden and Eriel but not any video games. He let it slide as he shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I have a serious question. Do you all speak English or something? I thought when I was back on Earth earlier I heard Xarra speaking in some weird language.”

For the first time Sayla didn’t look annoyed or angry as she smiled at him slightly condescendingly. “No, we don’t all speak English. Many of the interns who gather samples can speak a smattering of Earth tongues but many of us here only know our own world’s languages.”

“Everyone seems to be speaking it pretty fluently. I haven’t even heard an alien language yet.” It was true, even whispered conversations he’d overheard were conducted in English.

“We’re not speaking your language, you’re hearing ours.” Sayla seemed to notice his lack of comprehension and tried to explain. “When you were teleported aboard our ship, a small device was implanted in your inner ear.” Seeing Wyatt getting worried she sighed in exasperation. “It’s harmless, don’t worry. The device just translates our language into yours, and it also helps your brain ignore the discrepancy with the way our mouths move.”

While he mostly got it, Wyatt still frowned. “Discrepancy?” he asked, confused.

Sayla stopped and thought for a moment before speaking. “It’s probably easiest if I show you. I’m going to sound off some of our ship’s regulations. Just watch my mouth, try not to pay attention to the actual words.” Straightening up, Sayla took a deep breath and began reciting what sounded like a long and boring list of by-the-letter rules. 

Doing what he’d been told, Wyatt focused on Sayla’s lips as he tried to ignore her actual words as best he could. For a moment he wasn’t sure what she was talking about but all at once he saw it. It was like realizing that your nose has been in your vision the whole time, or at least something similar. Her mouth didn’t quite match up with her words, in fact if he really tried to strain he thought he could just begin to make out that strange clicking language he’d heard back in his apartment. However, trying to process two streams of information was really beginning to give him a headache and Wyatt finally shut his eyes as he looked away. “Alright. Geez. Never going to do that again” he mumbled, wondering if he should sit down.

“Sorry.” Sayla gave him an apologetic look. “It really is easier to show than trying to explain. Basically, if you start focusing on the unreality of the situation your brain starts to realize it’s getting fooled while also being convinced that it’s not simultaneously. What I’m trying to say is, just… try not to think about it too much.”

“Alright then.” It wasn’t like Wyatt had much of a choice in the matter but this didn’t really bother him. It would be quite awkward if he had to communicate through only a small portion of the crew.

“Is there anything else?” The lieutenant looked like she had about enough of this as she tapped her foot.

“No, that’s all.” Wyatt grinned as Sayla began to put her helmet back on. “Unless you really want to tell me your favorite pizza toppings.” Her face darkened again and it looked like she was going to shout something at him but instead she just reattached her helm and turned away.

Thankfully Wyatt didn’t have to wait long in the renewed silence. As he finished off the food he’d been given the door to the brig opened and the Captain walked in, flanked by the doctor from earlier on. The security guards all stood up straight and saluted, “Captain! Subject is secure ma’am!” Lieutenant Sayla barked.

“At ease” the Captain said with a nod as they all relaxed. She walked up to Wyatt’s cell, and looked to Kayden. “Open the cell. We’ll be taking him with us.”

“Yes Captain!” Kayden replied, turning at once and pressing the pad behind her a few times. The energy field vanished in the blink of an eye and she turned back around to stand at attention.

As the Captain gave Wyatt an inviting smile he got to properly look at her for the first time. She was taller than anyone he’d seen so far, probably closer to four and a half feet at the max. She was wearing a much nicer uniform than the rest, with a long grey coat dotted with medals, a lavish cap and a fancy-looking gun strapped openly to her waist. Her skin was a dusky grey which went well with the rest of her outfit, though her wide hips and pronounced chestline did admittedly detract a bit from her grandeur in Wyatt’s opinion. Still, she had a steely look in her eyes that told Wyatt he shouldn’t underestimate her. She looked him up and down for a moment before speaking. “Before we begin, I’d first like to offer you my apologies. I know this has probably been a very… intense couple of hours for you. If it hasn’t been made clear this situation is far from normal, but regardless we’ve been quite rude to you in many ways. “ Closing her eyes she bowed low, and even the doctor next to her mimicked the action. “Please, we beg for your forgiveness.”

Feeling rather awkward he nodded quickly. “Of course I forgive you. Please stop bowing already.”

Straightening up, the captain once again met his gaze. “Thank you. I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself by the way. I am Captain Rasdel, of the starship Nizzaro.” Extending a hand, she took a steadying breath.

There was a brief moment where Wyatt realized that everyone was almost dead quiet right now. He had a feeling that what he did in the next moment was very important. He just decided to go with his instincts as he took her hand and shook it. “I’m Wyatt Anthony Barlow. You can just call me Wyatt.” He didn’t know why he had said his full name, he felt like a dork. He tried thinking of something else to add, but it wasn’t like he was anything important back home. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” he concluded, floundering.

As the two released their hands, the Captain looked like she was about to speak until the doctor spoke up, stepping forward. “And I’m Doctor Quem, Chief Medic and Head Scientist aboard this vessel. We’ve met before, obviously.” Not even waiting for a response she shook Wyatt’s hand briefly before dropping it.

“Yes, thank you.” Captain Rasdel cleared her throat to regain her bearings before speaking again. “Wyatt. We-the Doctor and I-were wondering if we could perhaps have a chat with you in private. To discuss this whole matter.”

“Sure” Wyatt said with a shrug. He had been hoping for some answers for a while now, he was intrigued what this talk of ‘viability’ was all about. “I’d like to f-”

“Captain! I’m sorry but I really think this is inappropriate.” Sayla had stepped forward, bowing her head. “Please, forgive my outburst. But even given the circumstances I don’t think that the two of you should be alone with him. The risk is too great.”

“We didn’t plan on being alone with him you idiot girl!” The doctor looked incensed at the interruption. “You’ll be coming too to keep an eye on him of course.”

“...Oh. Good. Yes ma’am” Though Wyatt couldn’t see Sayla’s face he could guess that she was rather embarrassed, seeing how she quieted down without another word. 

-

It wasn’t much longer after that when Wyatt was seated on one side of a large rectangular metal table. Once again he had been offered food and drink, though this time they had surprisingly handed him an electronic pad and allowed him to choose what he wanted. There had been dozens of options, though he ultimately went with a steak topped with bleu cheese which came out perfectly medium rare and delicious. Doctor Quem had mentioned something about the food only looking and tasting like real meat, apparently they could create artificial proteins in their labs. Of course Wyatt didn’t really care as long as it tasted this good. They even made him a hot fudge sundae when he asked, and an after-dinner hard coffee drink to boot. Sayla seemed to disapprove of him drinking alcohol in front of the Captain but didn’t say anything directly.

As the crewman took the empty plates from the room Captain Rasdel nodded to Sayla, who got up and moved to the door, locking it tight. As Sayla walked back to stand next to Wyatt, the captain took a long moment to compose herself. “Wyatt.” The captain broke the silence as she looked at him over her steepled hands, a serious look on her face. “What we’re about to tell you here is quite sensitive information. Please, understand that we are hesitant about putting this much trust in you, but we believe that we have to. You could be very important to the continued future of our species.”

“I understand” Wyatt told them after a token moment to consider. He planned to keep all this secret in the first place, knowing that nobody on Earth would even believe him anyhow. 

“Very well. I’m sorry, but this is going to be a long story. We’ll have to start at the very beginning.” Doctor Quem wasted no time, pressing a few buttons on her electronic pad. The lights in the room dimmed, and as Wyatt watched the holographic image of a planet appeared in the middle of the table. It looked vaguely Earth-like but the colors seemed wrong, with bluish-purple oceans and pale orange grass covering much of the single continent. Three moons slowly orbited in the skies above, two of them on opposite ends from one another while the third circled much faster and more erratically. “This is our home planet. Leuthis. In your language the word can translate to ‘mother’, but it would be more accurate to say ‘life-giver’ or possibly ‘soul-creator’. Our ancestors believed that the planet itself was a living being, a great god that had birthed all of the species of our world.” The doctor sighed and found her electronic pad, pressing it again. “Sorry, I’ll try to speed this up.”

The image of the planet still remained but another appeared alongside. It appeared to be a small, squid-like creature. Long pale body, bright eyes and a number of tentacles protruding from one side. It reminded him a little of a cuttlefish, though with longer tentacles, two longer than the rest with pads adorning the end. Doctor Quem nodded at the figure with a bit of a smirk. “This was one of earliest ancestors, the creature our species, the Illex, would evolve from. Back then we were small and quite pitiful things. We were no bigger than a foot long at the largest, and our primordial oceans simply teemed with creatures that could swallow a school of us whole.” Some more holograms appeared as the Illex shrank down for comparison. These were enormous, dinosaur-like creatures with huge bodies, fins and teeth. “The only thing we had over the rest were our minds and our bonds to each other. We were quick-witted, and unlike many of the other species then we cared for our own and fostered a strong sense of community with every member of our race. It wasn’t much of an advantage but it did keep us alive.”

“Then, the Fall of Novos changed the world forever.” As Doctor Quem pressed a button on her pad, the tiny third moon spinning around the world began to become more and more erratic until it suddenly plummeted down to the ground. It hit the single continent’s northern end, causing a titanic explosion as earth, water and fire all filled the atmosphere. “Novos, our third moon, had always been unstable, and finally it could stay in the sky no longer. When it struck, the results were devastating. Nearly everything on land died by the impact alone, those that did survive didn’t last long when the ash and debris choked out the sun and filled the air. It even clouded the oceans, and many of those huge predators we had once feared perished overnight. The impact winter lasted decades, and our species clung desperately onto life as we cowered deep in underwater caves. The event killed over ninety-five percent of life on the planet, both plant and animal.” The cataclysm surrounding the world eventually slowed and stopped, leaving murky seas and blackened earth.

Wyatt wondered if he should be saying something. He was pretty into the story, but he wasn’t sure if he should be asking questions or anything. Thankfully the doctor didn’t seem to be pausing for him as she spoke again. “By the time the destruction had ended, we were suddenly left with a world where we had gone from the bottom of the food chain to the top.” The murky waters took some time but they did clear, and likewise life began to return cautiously to the land as new orange grass sprang up. The world was much different now with a huge mountain range where the moon had impacted and the land now filled with jagged channels to the ocean. “We were the largest living things on the planet, and the world was ours for the taking. Our numbers swelled rapidly, and soon we filled our native waters. However while the oceans were always kind to us, the land became ever more tempting with the rich vegetation and small creatures for us to catch.”

“A long time passed, and slowly but surely we began to venture out more and more onto the shore. Some of us began to grow increasingly accustomed to the land, and steadily we evolved to suit our needs.” The cuttlefish-like Illex was brought up again, and it began to change before his eyes. It stood vertically, on two tentacles that had apparently evolved into feet of a sort. The two prominent tentacles had become sort of like arms, the ends like some kind of creepy two-fingered hand. The body had also shifted downward, the head up top. Wyatt would call it ‘humanoid’ but it just barely qualified, he was fairly sure if he saw one of those run up to him on the street he would kill it at once. Probably while screaming like a little girl too. “Our forms, in hindsight, were not very… elegant-looking. But they did the job. Even after all those many years, still nothing had risen up on the land that could threaten us. So as time went on we began calling the land home as well.”

The hologram of the globe changed, a spreading yellow covering large chunks of the land that touched the sea. “Over the next many thousand years we began to spread inwards. We were still amphibious then, unable to live without the ocean’s water for long. Even with this flaw however we thrived. We learned to plant and harvest crops, and soon after to build cities, and soon after that we were discovering language and mathematics.” The partially evolved Illex hologram changed again, the arm and leg tentacles becoming more pronounced as they got a bit longer. The eyes seemed to gain an indescribable glimmer of intelligence as well, like this wasn’t simply some animal anymore. It was still quite a far cry from their current state but Wyatt could vaguely see the future result buried in there. “Technically we weren’t the largest creatures by that point anymore. New smaller predators had evolved to fill the gaps left behind but thankfully by then we had gained strength and knowledge of our own. We continued to expand, all the while cooperating and learning together.”

“Hold on” Wyatt finally spoke up, raising a hand. He didn’t want to be a spoilsport but that sounded fishy to him. “I’m sorry, but are you serious? Your entire race all worked together. All of them. That’s a lot of land you guys spread out over. Are you saying there was never any tribe full of assholes, or never anyone killing each other over food? Or is that like, hyperbole for the purposes of the story?”

Letting out a long sigh Doctor Quem sat back. “I spoke with no hyperbole. I mean no ill intent when I say this, but unlike humans Illex would never dream of harming each other back in those days. While it was one of their ancient laws it was one no one had to really be told. Incidents where neighbors would actually come to blows over an argument were so rare that they’d be passed down in legend.” The doctor looked at the hologram for a minute, as if vaguely disapproving. “We were… simple. Maybe even a little naive. Our world for so long hadn’t challenged us, and while it did make us a strong community it did not give us strong bodies. My people understood this though, and so we honed what we did have. Namely, our minds.”

The yellow on the map representing the Illex civilization spread even further outwards. “This was the first age of scientific discovery. For the next couple thousand years we slowed our advancement inland as we focused on acquiring knowledge. Whole cities became devoted to various fields of study as we expanded our understanding of the universe. As I said I don’t want to bore you TOO much with the details, so suffice it to say that the time finally arrived where we could send members of our species into space. It was quite a challenge, seeing as those early spacecrafts needed to be partially amphibious for the crew. After some successes we were launching numerous missions, and we began searching through the cosmos for new things to learn.”

“Then… we found Earth.” Doctor Quem pressed a button and rather unnecessarily a hologram of the Earth appeared. “One of our scout ships discovered it and soon it was all our scientists could think about. Back then they were completely and utterly fascinated by Earth and more importantly, the humans that inhabited it. Your physiology, your violent tendencies, everything made them want to know more. You were so unlike us, yet we felt a kind of fondness for your race. There was a pervasive theory at the time, that our race had achieved mentally what yours had physically. Some of our kind even began to envy humanity. If we had your bodies along with our minds we could achieve amazing things, they thought. The human form does have flaws, but they thought that if we could shed the need for the ocean waters, if we could have hands and sturdier bodies then we could truly use our talents to the fullest.”

Letting out a long breath, Doctor Quem sighed and rubbed her eyes. She took a long drink of water before picking up her pad and thrusting it at Sayla. “Here. I’m tired of talking. You take over for a bit.” Reluctantly Sayla walked over and took the pad, glancing down at it for a moment as she got acquainted with it. “And take off your helmet, girl!”

As Sayla glanced briefly at Wyatt he got the impression she really didn’t want to, but Sayla complied without a word as she removed her helmet and placed it on the table. She pointedly avoided Wyatt’s gaze as she looked to the pad again. “All of this changed when we made some breakthroughs in genetic engineering” Sayla continued seamlessly from where the doctor had left off. “We were properly mapping out the genetic makeup of both humans and Illex when our scientists noticed something that intrigued them. While we were obviously different, there were certain parts of your DNA that matched up with our own. Not only that, but when we mapped out more humans we found that some had genetics more in line with our own than others. Our people had been fascinated with your race before but after that we became… obsessed I suppose is the word.”

The Illex figure was joined by a human one, their figures lining up for comparison. Wyatt could see that the Illex were only about two feet tall now, slightly more humanoid-looking than before but still very squid-like. “Some outliers in our society began to form an idea. One to merge aspects of your DNA into our own. It was a mad idea at first, and one that a great many of the scientific community outright opposed. But over time as more promising samples of human genetic code came in, those opinions began to sway. Soon they were testing their theories on a few live subjects, and the first human/Illex hybrids were born.”

A third figure formed between the two, one much closer in appearance to the Illex’s current form though notably less curvy. “While there were still many reservations about this plan, there was no denying that in many ways it was a rousing success. The children were stronger, faster, and didn’t require salt water the way that we did. They even retained their intellect, and the ability to breathe underwater.”

“Wait a second” Wyatt interrupted, drawing Sayla’s attention. “You guys can breathe in water?” He scanned her neck and face, searching for gills.

Turning away from him, Sayla looked annoyed. “We can, yes. Not nearly as well as our forebears could but we can still stay underwater much longer than humans can.” Seeing how he kept looking around her face Sayla sighed wearily and inclined her neck. She held her breath, and for a second he thought he could see the brief flash of gills at the base. She looked back to his face as she took a grateful gulp of air. “There. May I continue?”

“Go ahead” Wyatt said with a wave. “Sorry for being curious” he muttered under his breath as Sayla readied herself again. She seemed to bite back a response as she soldiered on.

“As I was saying, there were still some who opposed the hybrid program, but more families began applying for it every day. The benefits for the children seemed enormous, and over the next few generations there was hardly anyone opposing it as nearly all of our species had been merged with human DNA.” The smaller Illex and the human disappeared now, leaving just the smaller-looking hybrid. “At the end of it all, when practically everyone in our population had been converted, we threw an enormous celebration. We felt like we had stolen fire from the gods themselves. We had found a species whose bodies had evolved through hardship and taken their evolutionary advantages for our own. That was generally agreed to be the start of what’s been called our Golden Age. Over a thousand years of peace, scientific advancement and prosperity.”

The holographic surface of Leuthis suddenly began to change for the first time in a while. It was like watching history pass by at the speed of light, cities on the world’s surface were built, expanded, torn down and made grander than before all over the place. Even as he watched he could see more buildings beginning to appear on both of the moons orbiting the planet as well. “In many ways it was a Golden Age.” Sayla didn’t sound very fond of said ‘Golden Age’ as she frowned at the hologram. “Countless innovations were made during that time. We created the teleportation technology you’ve seen, learned to terraform our moons and found far more efficient means of space travel. But beneath it all there were a few problems brewing that we were ignoring.”

Tapping on the pad a few times, two holograms of Ilex appeared side-by-side. “This is how we looked at the beginning of the thousand years.” Making a few more motions Sayla brought up two more holograms. “And this is us at the end.” As he’d expected, their look at the end of the thousand years was much closer to the current forms. That is, notably large hips and breasts. The males too used to have a much more child-like physique, but their post-thousand year gap selves looked like little buff weightlifters, muscular and lean. “I suppose you see the issue.”

“Well… you guys got… sexier?” Wyatt asked, not seeing what she meant.

“Precisely.” Sayla looked to Wyatt with a serious look on her face. “You have to understand, before the merger, while our species was certainly intimate and caring with one another we mostly saw sex itself as more of a necessity than anything pleasurable. That started to change when we merged with your DNA. Slowly sex became more of a desired activity in our race, and as a result we Illex began to develop a taste for the more… human aspects of each other’s anatomy.”

Wyatt shrugged. He didn’t see how that was a big deal. “Ok. I still don’t see how this is a bad thing necessarily.”

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing, it was more symptomatic of a larger problem.” Doctor Quem had obviously regained her speaking voice as she stood up. “Sayla said earlier that the hybrids had retained their intellect. That was true, and for the first couple of generations their behavior was largely unaffected. But we began to feel those human desires eventually, along with other human drives like ambition and pride. When the scientific community at large was presented with these facts at the time, they largely dismissed the claims of human DNA overwhelming our own as fear mongering. They reasoned that we were in our Golden Age, and of course some of the people would flaunt what we had achieved.” Seemingly realizing she’d stepped on Sayla’s toes here the doctor sat down again. “Do continue Sayla. Good work so far.”

Clearing her throat, Sayla looked back down to the pad to find her place. “Well, a portion of those skeptical voices in the community changed when disturbing reports began to leak in. Some of the males were beginning to be born prematurely, and those that did survive seemed to have a number of mental and physical issues. The facilities that genetically engineered children at the time hotly denied that there was any fault on their end, claiming it must be the mothers. So in response, a team of our brightest minds was assembled and given the task to find the cause.”

“The human DNA I imagine.” Wyatt could see where this was heading.

Sayla nodded. “Yes. In their search the team went to Earth, and doing extensive research on the populace gave some dire results. While our ancestors had been very clever and thought they knew everything, the fact was that in a thousand years there had been many advancements in the field of genetic engineering. They quickly found that samples once thought of as completely viable were more accurately around 70%. That may sound decent enough to the untrained ear, but such low percentages posed serious long-term risks for the entirety of our species.”

“So, what happened when they brought the evidence back? You all pooled your resources to try and solve the problem or something?” Almost at once Wyatt realized the question had perhaps been in poor taste. Sayla looked away from his face slightly uncomfortably, and even the doctor and Captain shifted awkwardly in their seats.

“Well… no.” Sayla looked into his eyes, her face grave. “When they returned back home they sat down with the scientists in charge of the genetic engineering facilities and explained the situation. They said that we had to stop development and conduct extensive research until further notice. Normally in a situation like this our species is quite reasonable, especially when presented with evidence to back up their claims. However, the facilities simply said they would keep the information in consideration and refused to stop research and production.”

“It was shocking. We never really had the need for a court system before this, so there was no sort of legal power at the time to force their hand.” Sayla turned her head, taking a chair and pulling it up as she sat down. She sighed heavily, her face still displeased. “Mediators were called in, but the facilities were under no actual obligation to stop. Eventually word got to the public and that’s when things really started getting bad. People began demanding answers but none were coming, and meanwhile the males of our species began to experience worse symptoms. Many had started going… mad. Some of them were merely angry all the time, but others began to fall hopelessly insane. Finally when things were at a fever pitch the facilities made a statement to try calming the populace. They admitted that they had known about the issues surrounding our genetic makeup for quite a while before the research team’s findings. They assured the public though that they were diligently working on a solution, and asked them for a bit of patience while their scientists worked on the problem.”

“Well, as you can imagine that wasn’t good enough. Soon people were whispering rumors about the people running these genetic facilities, and some investigations revealed the true reason they didn’t want to shut down. Or at least, one of the larger reasons. Many of those in control had been taking advantage of their positions, and didn’t want to give up that power. Evidence began surfacing of corruption up to the highest levels of their organization, crimes varying from sexual misconduct to theft and even some instances of violence. As I said there was no court of justice on our world, so one was finally formed in response to all this. The genetic facilities were confronted once again, and this time were ordered to shut down under threat of imprisonment. And in response… they unleashed company employed security upon the gathered crowds, killing two dozen and wounding over a hundred when they refused to disperse.”

Picking up the pad with a grave look on her face, Sayla tapped it a few times. The image of Leuthis now changed slightly once again. On the surface of the main continent two colors covered each half, purple and green. The purple covered most of the land though the green was quite prominent in the cities. “The green represents territory held by those genetic facilities. They began calling their organization simply the Geneticists, and made it quite clear that they would not listen to reason or negotiate with the people. The rest of the populace is the purple, and quickly they formed a militia as they began to fight back.” The green began to spread, pushing the purple out. As it did the purple color began to spread onto one of the moons, the other moon sprouting a clashing green and purple. “That was when the first and only war of our species began. While we did have some mostly non-lethal weapons before, those were quickly discarded as an arms race began. We began throwing larger and stronger weapons at each other, and our planet languished as we killed one another as we had never done before.”

All over the globe and moons the purple and green colors moved, some giving ground and then taking other portions. The clashing purple and green of the far moon was cut off suddenly when a simulated explosion rocked the hologram. Both colors were wiped out instantly before Wyatt’s eyes. “We destroyed… so much of what we had accomplished.” Sayla sounded so sad as she watched the blackened moon that it made Wyatt’s heart ache. “Among the destruction was one of our moons, Ikara, which was completely devastated by the Geneticists. To this day all the terraforming work we performed there is gone. It didn’t stop there either, both sides continued long after the casualties all around had reached staggering proportions.”

While the green was gaining ground at first, slowly but surely the purple began to push back. “Eventually the people won, destroying the facilities and killing those responsible, ending the war. But the price had been great. Over 75% of our population had died, and those that survived faced a world broken and shattered. We began to slowly rebuild society, only now the issue with the males had become a pandemic. None were living to sexual maturity by then, often not even surviving a few years.” Pressing the pad once, Sayla turned the holograms off completely as the room’s light came back up again. She was looking down at the table with a sorrowful expression. “The last male of our species died over two hundred years ago. Since then we have managed to keep our species alive through our extensive knowledge of genetic engineering, but even that is a temporary solution. Our people believe that the same symptoms that developed in our males will in the females as well, probably within the next couple of generations.”

Doctor Quem stretched, gratefully cracking her back as she looked to Wyatt. “And that’s where you come in, roughly speaking. There’s more details of course but I think that’s enough for the moment. The important part is, ever since then a number of our species has made it our duty to come to Earth and gather more data. Our scientists theorized that there could be certain anomalous humans on your planet that would genetically match with our Illex genetics, and so we began to search. Our efforts on Earth haven’t always received... the most support in the past, though I assume that will change very rapidly now that you’ve been discovered.”

“Oh, you’re going to keep looking for more humans like me then?” Wyatt felt like he shouldn’t have been surprised, things would be a little too good to be true if he was all they needed. 

“Well, yes.” The Doctor took a long drink of her water. “There’s a number of reasons. For one even though your genetic code is precious it does not immediately solve the issue. Frankly if you are the only human of your kind we find then we have only put off our extinction for another ten generations or so. A lot of time to be sure, but not forever. Not only that but there’s also the issue of diversity, we’d like a larger gene pool if at all possible.” 

The Captain finally stood while the Doctor reached out and took back her pad from Sayla. She had been quiet this whole time, Wyatt had nearly forgotten she was here. Straightening up, the Captain took a deep breath like she was steadying herself for something. “All of this brings me to a question I must ask you on behalf of all Illex. Knowing all of this we’ve shared, will you help us? I know it is a lot to ask, and if you wish to go back to your people we can still erase these memories and send you home none the wiser. And I cannot lie to you, if you do decide to come with us I don’t know if we could allow you to truly go back with your people again. The risk of you telling them too much would be enormous.” Rasdel looked apologetic, like she wished she could tell him something a little more appealing. “But if you do wish to stay with us, I promise you that we will see to your every comfort, and your safety will be our utmost concern. It is our wish that one day you might even see the Illex as a kind of extended family. I know this is a monumental decision. If you wish for some time to think it over, we would of course understand.”

It appeared that this was the moment all that exposition had been leading up to. The Captain just looked calmly into Wyatt’s face, though she was unusually still. Doctor Quem seemed to hold her breath, her eyes unblinking as she looked into his, and even Sayla was giving him a hopeful look as she locked eyes with him. For a long moment Wyatt considered it, humming while he drummed his fingers on his knees. “Hmmmm… well, when you say ‘never truly go back’ are you saying I can never visit my parents or other relatives again?”

“We would certainly allow you access to them, of course. We may insist that you be accompanied by one of the crew in disguise, if only to assure there’s no possible leak.” Doctor Quem also stood with a grateful sigh. “You can call her your girlfriend or whatever, I’ve heard human parents like knowing that their children are dating.” Wyatt couldn’t actually disagree with that, he was sick of his mother telling him he needed to find a nice girl already.

“Well then, I accept.” While Wyatt had thought long and hard about any major issues he might have, he honestly couldn’t think of any other large ones right now. Even if this wasn’t a race of hot alien ladies he would like to think that he’d be willing to help them save their species, but the fact that this would likely entail lots of sex really was the very substantial icing on the cake here.

Captain Rasdel looked quite surprised that he’d agreed so easily. “Are you sure? We really don’t mind if you need a couple of hours to think about it more. If you’d like some privacy as well that is understandable.”

Nodding, Wyatt smiled. “I don’t believe thinking it over will change the outcome much. I’ve thought about it and I accept. As long as I can continue to see my parents I’m pretty much ok with it. I don’t exactly have anything important going on in my regular life, so if I can help I’d like to do so.”

The moment was spoiled as Doctor Quem snorted in suppressed laughter. “And the sex doesn’t factor in at all I imagine.” Wyatt was about to respond when she waved at him idly. “Nevermind, either way I don’t mind. If you want to help us for whatever reason I’m grateful.”

“Yes, we owe you a great debt.” Sayla stood and bowed low, though Wyatt thought he saw a skeptical look in her eye.

Inclining her head, the Captain looked humbled as she reached out and shook Wyatt’s hand with a firm grip. “Thank you. I pray that we can all work together for a better future.” Straightening up, Rasdel regained that serious look. “Now, we do have more things to discuss but I believe those would be best saved for later. We have some quarters that we’ve prepared, you should hopefully find them to your liking.”

“Yeah, that sounds great” Wyatt muttered. It was as if the fatigue began to set in all at once now that it was pointed out. He had left the party past midnight drunk and stoned in the first place, and that was hours ago. Plus he had been jerked off three times, that helped too.

Glancing at Sayla, the Captain nodded. “Lieutenant? Please see our guest to his quarters.”

Once again while Wyatt couldn’t see Sayla’s face, he was somehow sure she’d be frowning at him. “Of course, Captain. This way hu… Wyatt.” Turning away she made her way to the door.

The trip didn’t take long, thankfully. They met up with two of Sayla’s fellow guards and all four made their way to his room in an awkward silence. Wyatt was sincerely hoping that they wouldn’t be standing guard with him while he slept as they neared his room, but that didn’t seem to be the case as the two guards stood to attention at either side of the threshold. Sayla opened the door, stepping inside as she finally spoke. “I’m just going to show you around for a moment before I take my leave. We’ll continue with a minimum watch of at least two guards on your room at all times. If you do wish to wander the ship just ask and whoever is on duty will accompany you.”

As he was led inside and shown around, Wyatt took a moment to admire his room. He had been a bit worried that it would be too small for him but that didn’t seem to be the case. Even the bed was plenty big enough for him. There was a bathroom and a small lounge area, it reminded Wyatt more of a nice hotel room than anything on a spaceship. He even found his own electronic pad, which Sayla showed him how to use. “Thanks!” he told her excitedly, picking up the pad and scrolling through it. This had access to the ship’s archives, which were apparently quite extensive, as well as Earth’s internet. They were still orbiting over the planet after all.

“You’re welcome” Sayla responded, sounding indifferent as she made her way to the door. She paused for a moment before opening it and turning to look at Wyatt. “You know, I think the Doctor is right. I think you’re only here for the sex.” Feeling annoyed Wyatt was about to speak when Sayla turned away with a sigh. “But… even if that is true, you’re still giving up your life on Earth to do this for us. So… I just want you to know that whatever the reason is, I’ll protect you.”

“Oh.” Wyatt didn’t know what to say as he stood there, so he just smiled. “Well I guess I’ll put myself in your care then, Lieutenant Sayla.”

Sayla looked back at him silently for a moment before turning to the door and striding towards it. “I’ll make sure your trust is well-placed” she said briefly before she left.

Now that he was finally alone Wyatt let out a long sigh as his body sagged. Now that he was alone and had a moment to decompress the exhaustion was really beginning to set in. He didn’t even want to think about all the crazy things that had happened tonight, that would be a job for the Wyatt of tomorrow. Making his way blearily to the bathroom he took a quick shower and put on a fresh set of clothes that had been laid out for him. In a matter of minutes he was flopping down in the bed, curling up under the covers. It was wonderfully soft, and it wasn’t long before he was drifting off to sleep.

-

So far Wyatt’s first day aboard the ship had been pretty dull, all things considered. When he awoke he had ordered breakfast which had shown up on a panel in the wall in a matter of minutes. He was once again amazed that this was synthetic; the ham steak he had ordered even had a ring of bone in it. After eating he had just lounged about for a bit, checking the pad out further. The Illex seemed to have an archive of their collected media as well as all human media as well. Millions of files all meticulously sorted into groups and categories. He had tried watching a couple of their movies, but it mostly seemed to consist of heavily science-based themes that generally went over his head. He had walked briefly around the ship, but he had gotten a bit nervous with everyone stopping to stare and whisper as he walked past so he had come back to his room. Now he was laying on the bed and wondering what to do as he stared at the ceiling. While he had considered just watching some tv shows it seemed like a weird thing to do on an alien ship.

Thankfully something happened to break the monotony. There was a knock at the door, and once he had granted her entrance Xarra came walking in. She had a uniform on now, which thankfully didn’t take away from her sexual appeal much. Wyatt had to stop himself from staring at her cleavage as he stood. “Xarra! Nice to see you. What brings you here?”

“Well, I was sent down by the Doctor to see how you’ve been getting along..” Xarra smiled back as she motioned to the couch in his living area. “May I?”

“Oh, sure.” Wyatt sat down with her, grinning. “Well I’ve been fine so far. I haven’t done much besides sit in a room really. Speaking of which, what exactly is the plan here? Is this all I’m going to be doing?”

Shaking her head, Xarra chuckled. “Oh, no. We’re going to need you to help us out soon. But right now we’re dealing with a lot of… political issues. Red tape I believe you humans say. The Captain in particular has been communicating with Leuthis constantly since last night. Your discovery has caused a fair amount of turmoil.”

“Oh, damn.” Wyatt didn’t know what to say as he glanced down, he felt like this was all his fault somehow. “Uh, I’m sorry about that.”

Shaking her head, Xarra put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “No, no. It’s nothing you need to worry about. Nobody is fighting, there’s just been a lot of incredulity lobbed at the Captain. Representatives from the Nomads and the Mothers have already been sent out to the ship to verify our claims. When they do confirm it then things are really going to change back at home.”

Frowning in confusion, Wyatt looked back up into Xarra’s pink eyes. “Wait, who are the Nomads and the Mothers?”

“Oh, right. I suppose you’ve probably been told very little so far.” Dropping her hand, Xarra got a serious look on her face. “You’ll be meeting with them soon so it’s best you know something about them. You see after the War there was really no leadership to take charge. We had always just… sort of worked together, and we were aimless for a time. Then, slowly three groups rose to power, colloquially called the Terrans, the Nomads and the Mothers. There are others but we are by far the largest three coalitions out there.”

Sensing that this might take a moment, Wyatt grinned as Xarra paused. “Say, before you get into this would you like a drink? I was thinking of having something alcoholic.”

Though Xarra did look tempted, she shook her head. “I’ll just take some water please. I’m still on duty.”

Feeling a little disappointed he ordered the drinks and some nuts to snack on, which appeared in record time. Handing Xarra her water he smiled. “Please, continue.”

“Thank you.” Xarra took a long drink before continuing, and even a few nuts. “Well, our group are the Terrans. The others call us that because of our ‘obsession’ with Earth. Our group is sadly the least powerful of the three, with the lowest allotment of resources by the central command. Thankfully we have some of the greatest minds working with our organization. Doctor Quem is actually one of the foremost experts on many fields of study on our homeworld. It’s thanks to her that our claims about your viability are being taken so seriously in fact.”

“Why does your species seem to dislike Earth? I mean you guys are pretty much part human at this point.” Wyatt sipped at his own drink, a rum and coke. He was surprised, it tasted just like the real thing and even had the bubbles.

Looking uncomfortable now, Xarra avoided his gaze. “Many of my kind now believe that ultimately, even though we gained much from it, our merging with human DNA was a mistake. A good number think that the future doesn’t lie with humanity, and that coming back to this place is a waste of time.” She looked back up into his face, almost pleading. “Please, don’t be upset with them though. They’re just bitter, I suppose you would say.”

Nodding, Wyatt gave her a comforting smile. “Don’t worry. I think it’s pretty understandable. Now, who are the Nomads?”

“They’re the most powerful group on the planet, for one.” Xarra looked slightly annoyed at that. “And they make sure that we know it. Their organization believes that the answers to our problems lie not with humanity, but beyond. Mostly they’re off in space, trying to discover more new species and performing experiments on the ones we’ve found already.”

This bit of news made Wyatt sit up straight, interested now. “There’s more intelligent species out there? What do they look like?” Though he was sure that he wouldn’t be lucky enough to find even more races of hot alien ladies, there was always hope.

“I can show you easily enough.” Getting up Xarra walked over and picked up Wyatt’s pad, typing on it as she sat back down. “This is the first species we discovered after humanity. We call them the Thetans.” The image that Zarra brought up was of a squat, muddy orange lizard-like creature. The head was long and tapered to a point at the mouth, making them look like some strange combination of a snake and an alligator. It was dressed in tribal clothing and was wielding a huge club almost as big as itself. The thing was next to a profile of an Illex and a human for comparison, it looked like Thetans were about four and a half feet tall or so. “There’s not much to say about them really. They’re extremely primitive, and even though they use tools they don’t exactly learn new things quickly. We theorize it’ll be quite a long time before they’re anywhere near something we can call a proper civilization. They also have a very low viability rating with our genetic code, so the Nomads don’t fool with them often.”

Wyatt couldn’t help but frown at the picture. This was certainly NOT something he’d want to fuck. “What do their females look like?” he asked with morbid curiosity.

Chuckling, Xarra cracked a smile. “That is a female. They’re slightly larger and more aggressive than the males though honestly they all look sort of the same to me.” Pressing a few more buttons she brought up a new picture. This one was of another short race, probably around four feet tall. It had a horrible fish-like head with wide, bulging eyes and sharp teeth. The thing was lanky too, its arms hung down nearly to its feet and the legs were bent and bow-legged. “These are the Dagonians. An aquatic race only discovered in the last fifty years or so. They’re clever but superstitious, they even think fire is evil. They have a higher average viability with our genetic code than humans do, so they’re the secondary focus for the Nomads. The downside is that they don’t have the variation that humans do. There are some individuals of their species with a higher percentage but they’re rare.”

Looking the Dagonian over for a long moment, Wyatt declined to ask about their females. He was sure it wouldn’t be much better. “So, apart from checking these two races out they just sort of search for more?”

“Pretty much” Xarra said with a shrug. “We know there’s likely more. In fact they have a theory that there’s another spacefaring species out there. They’ve collected small bits of evidence over the years, but nothing substantial. It’s enough to keep them well funded though.” Looking like she wanted to get back on track, she picked up the pad and began looking through the database’s files. “Anyhow, the Mothers are what we call members of the Coalition of the Great Mother Ocean. They are the second most powerful group, and believe that the way forward is not through combining our genetic code more than others, but instead regressing back to our more natural Illex form.”

“Well, I don’t know a thing about genetic engineering but wouldn’t that be simple? I mean you guys must have your original blueprints on file, right?” Wyatt wasn’t sure if his question was stupid or not, be really he had very little frame of reference here.

Shaking her head Xarra gave him a polite smile that told him yes, it probably had been stupid. “The problem is, it’s not that easy. It’s hard to explain…” She frowned for a minute, then brightened up. “I’ll do what your Star Trek show does, I’ll just use an Earth analogy! Imagine Illex and human genetic codes as coffee and cream, ok?”

“Alright.” Wyatt couldn’t help but smile, quite amused. It was surreal knowing that aliens had watched a cheesy sci-fi show.

Leaning in eagerly Xarra looked excited. “If we combined the two, they’d pretty much blend and become indistinguishable right? Now, let’s say that we wanted to separate them, and we made some big complicated machine to do so. Well, even if we did manage to pull them apart then what we would have left over still wouldn’t be quite cream or coffee anymore. Even if the cream just smelled a bit like off or the coffee was a little pale, they wouldn’t ever be what they were before.” Looking to his face Xarra seemed concerned. “Did that make sense?”

Wyatt nodded with a shrug, it didn’t seem that difficult to understand. “Yeah that was pretty simple. So basically now that you spliced human DNA into your genetic code you can’t just undo it so easily, right?”

“Exactly!” Xarra smiled at him just a little patronizingly, but Wyatt didn’t get the impression she meant anything by it. He figured that if they really were that much smarter than humans then maybe they considered him a little dull-witted. “As for the Mothers, though they do want us to regress to a more natural form they’re still logical. We can’t go back to the way things were, not really anyhow. They’ll still want samples of your genetic code, same as the Nomads.”

“I see. Yeah, that’s good to know.” As he thought of even more ships full of alien women showing up, Wyatt couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Taking a long sip of his drink he looked to Xarra. She was glancing back expectantly, and Wyatt felt his penis twitch. Xarra had been the first Illex girl he’d met, and obviously he still wanted to fuck her quite badly. He was painfully aware of how tight her top was right now, it was starting to drive him wild. “So... “ he slid a bit closer to her, smiling disarmingly. “You’re still on duty right? Do you have to go back to work right away?” Reaching his hand down he grazed her knee with his fingers as he gazed into her eyes.

He was delighted when Xarra moved a bit closer to him as well, smiling vaguely. “Well… not right away” she said as she put her hand over Wyatt’s. “I would like to continue from yesterday to be honest.” As Wyatt leaned forward she did as well, inclining her head upwards.

The door chimed once, shattering the mood like glass. Xarra turned to the door, her face blushing a dark purple as Lieutenant Sayla entered the room. “Excuse me. I heard that you had a guest, I was just making sure everything was alright.”

“Oh yes, just telling Wyatt about what’s going on.” Xarra laughed a bit awkwardly.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Wyatt glared at Sayla. “I thought you were supposed to wait for permission before entering.” He was pretty sure that Sayla knew damn well what she was doing, and it frankly pissed him off. Wasn’t this the whole point he was brought here?

“Sorry. I’ll make sure to wait next time.” Sayla turned to Xarra as she straightened up. “I was going to head down to the medical labs to see the Doctor. I was thinking perhaps I’d accompany you. If you were finished, that is.”

“Yes… yes I suppose I am done.” With a disappointed look Xarra got up and looked at Wyatt. “I’ll talk to you next time then.”

“‘Till then!” Wyatt called back, forcing a smile as he waved. He was further annoyed to see Sayla give him a quick look back before she departed. Though he couldn’t see her face he was sure that she was smirking at him.

-

It was later that day as Wyatt sat on the couch in some loose-fitting clothes, wondering if he should go to sleep soon. There didn’t seem to be a day/night cycle on this ship, or at least not that he’d seen here in his room, so he figured he was just supposed to go to bed when he felt tired. It wasn’t as if he needed to be told when to sleep, but the lack of any proper sun or moon was throwing off his internal clock. He was watching an Illex movie while only half paying attention. It was a love story about a physicist falling in love with a philosopher, and frankly he didn’t understand half of it. He vaguely wondered why he was even watching it.

For the first time since he’d been on the ship Wyatt suddenly wondered when he’d be able to return to his apartment. He’d probably have to cancel the lease, go into work and give his resignation. Or maybe he’d be fired by that point, he wondered if he’d already missed his first shift back at the office. Of course that would also mean he’d have to tell his parents something about this too, that was going to be awkward.

His train of thought was broken when the door chimed. “Come in” Wyatt said, wondering who it could be as he put the tablet away. 

The door slid open and to his surprise the pink nurse from his first day walked in. She was smiling demurely at him and hefted a small metal-clasped bag. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, but do you mind if I just perform some minor tests? I promise it won’t take long.”

“Oh, sure.” Wyatt smiled as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. He got the chance to look her over properly, and couldn’t help but feel his erection stiffen. She was wearing a white skirt that seemed even shorter than the last time he’d seen her, with a pair of white stockings pulled up high. Of course he could see those thick, pink thighs prominently in that absolute territory, and he tried not to stare as he focused on her face. Her hair tentacles were long and seemed to be entwined together in an elegant pink briad that came over her shoulder, and following that of course led him right to her breasts. The top seemed to be particularly low cut, though Wyatt wouldn’t be surprised if that was just his imagination right now. “So, what sort of tests are we doing? And what’s your name? I don’t want to call you ‘nurse’ from now on.”

Letting out a chuckle, the nurse opened the bag and began to rummage inside. “It’s nothing serious, just another blood sample and some hair really. I’m also going to do some scans to make sure you’re adjusting to the ship well enough. Oh and we’re not ‘nurses’, our proper title is ‘Medic’.” Taking a syringe out of the bag she gently took Wyatt’s arm and sterilized the area around his vein. She gave him a slow smile as she leaned in just a bit. “And my name is Elsi. It’s nice to meet you properly, Wyatt.”

As Elsi began performing her tests mostly in silence, Wyatt felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. There was something about the way she was moving. Something about the looks she was giving him and the way she shifted her legs that seemed to be spurring him on. Inviting him to do something. That may have very well just been his imagination though. After all he hadn’t interacted with many Illex before, maybe this was normal.

Finally as Elsi made some notes in her pad she nodded and looked Wyatt in the eye again. “Now, one last test. Could you please lie back for me?”

“Like, here on the couch?” Wyatt asked, confused.

“Yes, on the couch.” Elsi was still smiling faintly as she motioned him to lie flat. “Come on.”

With a shrug Wyatt did as he was told, lying back as he folded his hands over his chest. “Alright, now what?”

“I just need to perform a quick inspection” Elsi told him soothingly as she stood. She walked over and bent low over him, and seemed to be checking his hair for some reason. Whatever the cause, Wyatt now had Elsi’s breasts almost directly in his face. He felt like he couldn’t close his eyes, so he just tried to think of baseball. That didn’t work well when they brushed against his hands, and Wyatt just bit his lip.

“A-anything serious?” Wyatt finally asked to break the silence.

“Nothing yet” Elsi responded vaguely as she straightened up. She ran her hand down Wyatt’s arm, then down his chest. He gasped as she lifted his shirt up a bit and rubbed his stomach for a moment. “No, you seem pretty healthy so far. So, tell me Wyatt.” Elsi sat down on the edge of the couch next to him with a curious expression. “Do you have any… medical problems I can help you with?”

Blinking back at her, Wyatt didn’t have any idea what she meant at first. “No, I’ve been fine. No issues at all. Why, is there a danger of something happening?”

There was a long moment as Elsi started back at him, face uncomprehending. She looked down to her tits with a frown and then back up at Wyatt. “I don’t get it. I’ve done everything right. Did I get a part of the ritual wrong?”

“Ritual?” Wyatt sat up with a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

Looking quite embarrassed now, Elsi looked down at her pad. “You humans like to have role playing scenarios, correct? I thought I was doing this one correctly. I’ve seen this motif a number of times on your websites.” Pressing a few buttons on her pad Elsi brought up a video and handed it over.

Taking the pad curiously Wyatt played the video. It seemed to be some buff guy laying on a couch in a living room, though judging by the various items around him he was probably supposed to be in a hospital. A woman with dark skin and long black hair came into frame, her sexy body barely squeezed into a nurse’s outfit. She was looking at a clipboard with some concern, though he could see it was clearly blank. “Mr. Smith, I have no idea what’s wrong with you! I’ll have to perform some further tests” she said, looking shocked. She was an absolutely terrible actress, though Wyatt was sure that wasn’t why she was hired. Putting on a stethoscope she leaned over and began listening to his heart. The man was ogling openly at her breasts as they swung in his face, but the nurse sat back up before he could do anything. “Well I can’t find what’s wrong with you. Is there… anything I could do for you maybe? To ease the pain?”

“Well, I think this needs an inspection nurse.” The man’s face broke into a cocky grin as he pulled the thin blanket off himself. He was naked underneath, his huge dick pointed up to the ceiling. “This is too hard when you’re around.”

“Oh my!” The nurse’s hands flew to her mouth as she faked astonishment. “We need to apply pressure right away!” Reaching up to her top she unzipped the whole thing, letting it fall away as she unclasped her bra. Leaning in she began stroking the man gently, moving in to lick the head of his dick. “I’m glad you told me before this got serious. This is going to take a long time to cure.”

As the nurse began sucking the man’s dick Wyatt finally looked back up at Elsi, who was avoiding his gaze as she took the pad back. “I’m sorry. I guess I’ve just embarrassed myself.”

It took Wyatt a moment for his brain to catch up fully. When it did he felt a grin slowly breaking across his face. “So wait, I wasn’t crazy? You were doing all this on purpose? With the low cut top and all?”

“Oh, you noticed?” Elsi looked down at her breasts. “Yes, and I also thought you enjoyed my thighs from the way you were staring at them. I’m sorry if I assumed too much, I-” She was cut off when Wyatt put a hand under her chin, lifted her face up to his and kissed her. Elsi looked surprised, but her eyes drooped as she pressed herself against him and kissed back.

Reaching up, Wyatt cupped Elsi’s right breast as he continued to make out with her. To his delight Elsi moved a hand to the top of her shirt and simply pulled it apart, revealing her naked chest to him. As he began to roll one of the nipples around between his fingers Wyatt broke the kiss and leaned into Elsi’s ear. “Let’s move this to the bed, ok?”

“No!” Elsi replied suddenly, looking worried. Wyatt was shocked and looked back at her face in confusion. “Look, there are cameras in this room. For security purposes obviously. But I don’t want to get caught, so it’s either right here or in the bathroom.”

Though he tried to stop himself, Wyatt couldn’t help but glance around. While he had suspected such a thing he hadn’t seen any actual cameras yet. He supposed that’s what made them security cameras though. “So wait, you’re not supposed to be doing this? How are the guards ok with it?”

“Well... “ Elsi looked innocently upwards. “Nobody ever directly forbade us to have sex with you. They just said access is restricted right now, that’s all.” Now Elsi smiled seductively as she crawled into Wyatt’s lap, purring her words out gently. “And as for the guards, I told them I’d be taking some skin samples so I would be a while. I even told them not to disturb us.” Leaning in she began kissing Wyatt along the collarbone, and he just enjoyed how soft she was for a long moment. Elsi had mentioned sex directly, so this probably wouldn’t be ending with a handjob like the last couple of times.

After another minute of gently fondling Elsi’s breasts Wyatt decided that it was time for action. Moving his hands up to her shoulders he pushed her gently down on the couch before sitting up to take his shirt off. Elsi watched silently as he removed his sweatpants, socks and underwear before he turned his attention back to her. Her eyes dropped hungrily to his dick as she bit her lip. Wordlessly she unclasped her skirt and slipped it off, leaving her lying there with just her socks and shoes on. It was his first time seeing an Illex vagina, but thankfully it was quite human-looking. The delicate, hairless slit between Elsi’s legs greeted him, the bubblegum pink of her skin turning even paler around the edges.

Leaning in closer, Wyatt grabbed Elsi’s knees and moved them apart as she gasped. He had intended to fuck Elsi as soon as possible but now that he had seen that amazing looking pussy he just couldn’t help himself. He just had to see what she tasted like. Moving in close to her thighs he licked down towards her vagina, soft at first but rougher as he got closer. Elsi started to moan gently, one of her hands running through Wyatt’s hair as the other gripped the couch tightly. As he got near he finally ran his tongue slowly along her labia, making Elsi gasp out loud as she began panting. There was a peculiar fishy taste to her, something that reminded him vaguely of anchovies or scallops. In either case it certainly wasn’t disgusting and he pressed his face eagerly against her, sticking his tongue as far inside as it would go.

“W-Wyatt!” Elsi cried, her hand in his hair going wild now as she panted like a dog in heat. Wyatt was amused to see her hair tentacles uncoil themselves from their braid, twitching madly. She bucked her substantial hips against him as Wyatt continued to eat her out, one hand rubbing her waist and the other coming up to tweak a nipple. “H-human tongues are so l-large…” she muttered, closing her eyes and wrapping her thighs around Wyatt’s head.

Though he was certainly enjoying himself right now with Elsi’s legs firmly around him, Wyatt’s tongue was starting to get a bit sore after a few minutes of this. Deciding that he should probably finish her off, Wyatt moved up to Elsi’s as of yet ignored clitoris. He licked it gently with the tip of his tongue, slipping two fingers inside her pussy as he began stroking her inner walls. Elsi’s hand gripping the couch came down to cover her mouth after a moment of this, and she let out a muffled cry of pleasure as her body trembled. Eventually her legs relaxed, and as Wyatt sat up Elsi just lay there regaining her breath. She lifted her head to look at him, and Wyatt could see from the look in her eyes that she clearly wanted more.

Deciding that he’d waited long enough Wyatt climbed on top of Elsi. She watched in fascination as he positioned himself above her, guiding the head of his penis to her waiting vagina. He pushed in slightly, the head just entering her pussy. Elsi was going nuts, squirming under him and groaning in ecstasy as she ran her hands across Wyatt’s chest. Though he wanted to thrust right into her, Wyatt did pause for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. Elsi here was a little over three feet tall, and while she had felt incredibly tight there was at least the slight worry it might be too tight. The last thing he’d need would be to tear some poor alien girl’s vagina open. It’d be hard to explain to the doctor for one. “Are you sure you’re gonna be ok? I’m not gonna hurt you am I?” he asked skeptically.

Looking up into his face Elsi nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry, our skin is a little more pliable than humans. I’ve used tools to pleasure myself slightly smaller than yourself, I’ll be fine.” Laying back properly she held onto his arms and braced herself. “I’m ready when you are.”

Nodding back, Wyatt began hesitantly easing his way into Elsi. For a moment there despite her reassurances, it was so tight inside her that he was going to break her. However the skin gave willingly, and Elsi didn’t seem to be in any pain as her eyes begged for him to continue. At last he buried himself in her completely as the head of his penis bumped against some sort of resistance, probably the entrance to her womb. For a long minute he just stayed like that, loving the sensation of filing Elsi up. There had been the fear that Illex would feel cold on the inside, however while it wasn’t as warm as a human woman it felt amazing nonetheless. “My god, you feel incredible” he muttered, loving how tight she was around him.

“Y-you’re so big” Elsi murmured, her pink face blushing a pale red. “Humans are so warm… I love it.” Looking up into Wyatt’s face she leaned up and kissed him gently. “Now fuck me” she whispered into his ear. Not needing to be told twice, Wyatt reared back, pulling his penis slowly back out of her before slamming it in again. Once again Elsi yelped in pleasure, still holding into Wyatt’s arms for support.

As Wyatt continued humping against her, Elsi beginning to buck back as she lay there, he entertained himself further by groping at her tits. He was rough with them in his passion, pinching both nipples as he sat up on his knees. She didn’t seem to mind though, pushing her chest forward as she thrust her pelvis against his. Wyatt put one hand on her waist, gripping her tightly for leverage as he sped up. Elsi’s panting became even more hectic as she dug her fingers into his arms, and she was making these adorable moans every time Wyatt would slam back in. While Wyatt had never gotten any complaints from his sexual partners in the past, right now he felt like an absolute god of sex. The look Elsi was giving him, her eyes half open as she murmured his name again under her breath, was enough to make him speed up again in his frenzy. He began sliding Elsi back and forth along the couch in his haste, her breasts shaking and bouncing about as she bit down on her finger.

Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to Wyatt couldn’t last forever. She was amazingly tight after all, it felt like she was squeezing him gently on the inside every time he rammed back in. “Elsi, I…” he started to say, groaning himself as she rubbed her legs up and down against his body.

“It’s ok.” Elsi smiled back, her eyes becoming lucid for a moment. “Come inside me. Fill me up.”

“You… sure?” Wyatt asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I wanted… to be the first” Elsi gasped back. “I’ve always wanted a child. So please…” running a hand up and down Wyatt’s chest, Elsi looked imploringly up at him and repeated herself. “Come inside me.”

“Elsi” Wyatt grunted lustfully, feeling a second wind coming on now. Grabbing her shoulder with one hand he began fucking her harder than ever, pulling her back against his cock with every thrust. “Fine. I’ll get you pregnant” he huffed. Elsi bit her finger again, whimpering in bliss. She finally removed the finger from her mouth and took Wyatt’s hand from her shoulder, inserting his index finger in her mouth as she began to suck at it and lick the end. That was enough for him, and with a growl of gratification he finally ejaculated, slamming deep into Elsi as he let out a huge spurt of cum. Elsi looked like she was going to cry out but Wyatt silenced her with a kiss, and instead she just moaned wildly into his mouth as her body seized up in an orgasm. There was a savage pleasure building up in Wyatt as he broke the kiss, something about deliberately trying to impregnate this girl was quite intoxicating.

“Wow.” After a moment Elsi finally spoke, wiping sweat from her forehead. “Being with a real human is… much different than I imagined. A lot better, for one” she said with a note of awe in her voice, which made him give a smug smile. Wyatt was about to say something in return or maybe cuddle for a bit, but to his joy Elsi pulled herself off his cock, flipped over onto her stomach and thrust her ample ass into the air. “Now look, I can’t be too long. So let’s do it once more, then I’ve got to get back to work.”

Wyatt had to stop himself from giggling in joy as he grabbed Elsi’s ass with both hands and moved in closer, still on his knees. “Alright then.” Rearing his hand back he slapped her across her ample butt as she yelped. “God, I love how thick your asses are…” he muttered as he placed his dick in the crack of her ass and moved it back and forth, dry humping her slowly. Wyatt slapped her a second time, and while Elsi whined he couldn’t help but notice that she pressed herself against him. 

“Please don’t make me wait” Elsi whimpered, looking over her shoulder.

Not needing any more persuading, Wyatt took his penis and lined it up, ready to plunge right into Elsi. That huge, amazing ass right in his face made him pause however. “So… is the skin around your ass just as pliable as the rest?” Wyatt’s hands began kneading her buttcheeks, a wicked grin forming on his face.

The look that Elsi gave him was mildly disapproving. “I’d like to make sure I get pregnant first.” Glancing away from him Wyatt could see that her face did not seem entirely against the idea however. “...Once I am then… maybe we can discuss that more.” Elsi’s face was once again blushing that pale red, and Wyatt felt his manhood jump eagerly.

“Then I’ve just got to make sure…” Wyatt began, gripping her ass tightly as he plunged savagely into Elsi’s vagina, “I really fuck you proper this time, huh?!” This time he moved both hands to Elsi’s shoulders, grabbing hold as he started fucking her from behind. Thanks to that leverage and the more favorable position he was able to pound at her even rougher than before, Elsi just moaning and rubbing her face against the couch. 

Things got relatively quiet as the two got into a proper rhythm. Wyatt just enjoyed the sensation of fucking her, occasionally giving her ass a healthy slap just to hear Elsi’s yelping. Just like earlier Wyatt still couldn’t get the thought of that huge ass out of his mind, and so after slapping her a few times he decided to once again try his luck. Taking the pinky finger of his right hand he put it into his mouth, lubricating it well with his spit. Then, without a word he pulled her buttcheeks apart and poked his finger at her puckered asshole. Elsi cried out in alarm, looking around at Wyatt with huge eyes, but he just grinned back as he slowly began to ease his finger inside.

“W-wait!” Elsi cried, tightening her sphincter. It didn’t stop Wyatt though as he continued to push, finally sliding his finger in up to the first knuckle. Gasping out loud, Elsi began to pant louder than ever now as Wyatt began gently stroking the inner walls of her colon. “Oh... god!” she screamed, grabbing one of the couch cushions and biting down on it. “Don’t stop!” she said in a muffled cry, her asshole loosening slightly and allowing Wyatt to push his finger in up to the second knuckle now. 

His pinky finger still inside of her anus Wyatt leaned his body against Elsi’s, continuing to thrust his dick inside her as his other hand steadied himself against her shoulder. “You… are amazing” he huffed, running his tongue along her earlobe. “Even… if you do get pregnant… you’ll still come back... for more right?” he asked through his exertion.

It seemed like Elsi couldn’t think well right now but she nodded into the couch. “Yes!” she cried out, her voice still muffled. “Y-Yes! This is... This is extraordinary!” As Wyatt once again stroked the inside of her anus with his pinky she let out a yip and finally pulled her face from the couch. “I… Wyatt… I’m about t-to come…” she muttered, looking into his eyes with her bubblegum pink ones.

Wordlessly Wyatt slowed down a bit, his thrusts now hard and deliberate. He could also feel himself nearing the edge, and seeing as this was his last time tonight he would make it count. Sitting up on his knees for the final time he really used his strength to the fullest, slamming hard into Elsi every time as it let out a loud ‘thwap’. It was right when Wyatt was on the verge of orgasming himself that Elsi finally gave. She let out a high-pitched scream that she muffled with the couch cushion again, her body clenching up. That also meant that her vagina squeezed his dick all at once in a warm, tight embrace, and with a groan of relief he came inside of her.

For a hot minute both Wyatt and Elsi got their breath back, Elsi’s vagina dripping occasionally onto the couch. Then with a sigh Wyatt pulled out and sat back, letting his body relax. “Wow. Thank you for that” he said with a faint smile. Reaching out with both arms he pulled Elsi close to his chest, and the two kissed softly for a moment as they basked in the afterglow.

Though Elsi was getting comfortable in his arms, she suddenly sat up straight with her eyes wide. “Oh, that’s right! I need to get back!” Leaning forward she kissed Wyatt one last time, brief yet passionate. Hopping down to the ground she began rushing about, gathering her clothes and pulling them back on as she checked the contents of her medical bag. 

Lazily Wyatt also got dressed in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, figuring that he might as well put some clothes on in case of an unexpected visitor. “Should I walk you back to the lab?” Wyatt asked, a bit unsure.

Shaking her head Elsi gave him a reassuring grin. “It might make everyone ask questions… probably best not to.” Moving to the door she turned around one last time, smiling and waving demurely. “Until next time” she said in a sultry voice.

As he was waving back Wyatt expected to simply see Elsi leave, but when she opened the door she froze, eyes widening in panic. Before Wyatt could ask what was going on, Doctor Quem brushed past Elsi, looking down at the pad in her hands. “Well. I was wondering how long it would take you” Doctor Quem said, turning around to face Elsi properly.

“Um… Doctor. I… I’ve got those tests done you wanted?” Elsi asked, the words coming out as a question as she handed over her pad. She was visibly sweating, eyes darting to Wyatt and back.

“Hmm.” Doctor Quem looked briefly over Elsi’s pad before handing it back. “I see. Good job.” Elsi looked relieved for a moment until the Doctor continued with a smirk. “Forgive me but I have to ask, when exactly did I give you the ok to have sex with Wyatt?”

“Um…” Elsi looked horribly embarrassed now, her face going redder than ever as she avoided the doctor’s gaze. 

Motioning towards the door, Doctor Quem’s face finally dropped into a frown. “My office. Wait for me there.” Elsi looked like she wanted to complain but she just nodded gloomily. Wyatt felt quite bad for her, but as she left she gave him another brief smile and wave when the doctor’s back was turned. It didn’t make him feel immediately better but it was good seeing that this hadn’t completely ruined her mood.

Doctor Quem looked to Wyatt briefly, her face blank. “I have to go and have a talk with my staff member. Once I’m done I’ll be back, I need to have a brief discussion with you as well.” 

Wyatt opened his mouth to respond but Doctor Quem left the room without another word, letting the door shut behind her. Running a hand through his hair Wyatt sat down on the couch and let out a long breath. He was NOT looking forward to meeting with the doctor when she returned.

-

It was nearly an hour later when Doctor Quem returned alone, not even bothering to ring before entering his room. With a slight feeling of dread Wyatt watched her approach, not sure if he should start in with an apology or let her start. She seemed strangely preoccupied, not even looking up from her electronic pad as she neared. 

While he was expecting Doctor Quem to turn and yell at him or something, he was surprised when she looked up at him curiously. “Alright, before we get started I’m going to order some wine and cheese. Would you like some?”

Nodding, he looked back suspiciously. “Sure. Why not?” He suspected that this was to lull him into a false sense of security, and he remained tense as the doctor ordered the alcohol. 

When it arrived Doctor Quem pointed him to it as she continued looking at her pad. “Go ahead and pour us some glasses, alright?”

Doing as he was told Wyatt opened the bottle with the corkscrew provided and poured a couple of glasses. Doctor Quem moved absentmindedly to the couch as she worked, then stopped and frowned at the stains from earlier as she sat at the small dining table instead. Feeling more than a little embarrassed Wyatt put the glasses down and then retrieved the cheese plate as well. Settling down in the chair opposite from the doctor he waited patiently, getting more tense by the moment.

The doctor eventually seemed done, letting out a long breath as she sipped at her wine and took a few pieces of various cheeses. “Sorry about that. Was just doing some last minute adjustments. You know, we never really had anything quite like cheese back on Leuthis. It’s one of the things I really love about Earth.” Looking up, the doctor finally met his gaze properly as she pushed her spectacles up further on her nose. “Now. About the incident.”

“Look, I just want to apologize first.” The doctor’s tentacles twitched irritably but she didn’t interrupt Wyatt as he continued. “I know I messed up there, and I’m sorry. But please don’t punish Elsi too much for this, I mean I don’t want her to get demoted or anything.”

To Wyatt’s surprise the doctor actually smiled. “Don’t worry about Elsi. She got a slap on the wrist, that’s all. She’ll be doing some extra busy work this next week for indulging herself while on duty, but I’m certainly not going to demote her. I find her to be a very competent Medic after all. And as for you, why do you think you messed up? This is the exact thing I brought you aboard the ship for. In fact,” Doctor Quem gave him a thumbs up, “I should be saying ‘nice work’.”

Feeling quite confused now Wyatt frowned back. “Well… I thought by the way Elsi was acting that you’d be more… upset by all this” he finished lamely.

“On the record I am.” The doctor sipped her wine again, settling back in her chair. “In my official report I’m quite furious in fact, and I have assurances that no further incidents will occur until the other delegates arrive.”

“Then why aren’t you upset off the record?” he persisted, still not quite understanding.

Rolling her eyes, Doctor Quem put her glass down. “Look, I was ordered to wait on impregnating anyone until the matter is discussed formally. I think it’s ridiculous, we’re going to waste precious days that we could be using to study. So…” The doctor looked innocently up at the ceiling. “I may have noticed that Elsi was in the proper point of her breeding cycle and seemed intrigued by you. And I may have given her access to you while implying that she didn’t need to hurry back.”

Feeling like a dullard, his brain finally caught up as Wyatt sat upright with a scowl. “So wait, you set Elsi up?”

Taking another long sip of her wine, Doctor Quem looked unconcerned as she picked up a few pieces of cheese. “Technically yes. Though I merely gave her the opportunity. Trust me, she certainly provided the motive herself.” Looking like she just remembered something, the doctor took the pad and pressed it a few times. “By the way. I wanted to show you this.” Turning the pad towards him, Wyatt saw what looked like a single cell of some kind, like an amoeba. He frowned at it, uncomprehending. “I suppose congratulations are in order. That is a fertilized egg. You’ve successfully impregnated the first member of our species.”

Though he was still a bit angry with the doctor, it dropped away as he picked up the pad and stared at the image. For some reason he thought it wouldn’t have been so easy. “Wow. I don’t know what to say” he muttered, honestly speechless. There had been a scare once when he was younger where Wyatt thought he had gotten a girl pregnant after a one night stand. He still remembered back then how nervous he was of finding that result, he had been begging for it not to be positive. Now however, Wyatt felt a tentative joy spring up in his chest. This was the first step in helping the entire Illex race, and it proved he could do the job. Plus there was also a small part of him that wondered what it would be like to be a father. He really wanted to go and see Elsi right now, if only for a brief moment.

Retrieving the pad, Doctor Quem pressed it a few times. “Yes, it’s very sentimental. But Elsi is only going to be the first you know.” Passing it back over, she nodded. “You should probably start perusing this list at some point.”

Once again Wyatt took the pad from the doctor and looked at it curiously. It seemed to be a list of various crewmembers, arranged by rank. They were all dressed neatly in their uniforms, standing to attention. Scrolling down he saw even more profiles, and he finally looked up at Doctor Quem with a frown. “Wait, what is this?”

“The list is composed of over sixty crew members that have volunteered to be impregnated.” The doctor took a few berries and nuts from the tray, munching on them as she drained her wine and poured another. “Once we’ve been given permission to continue with the project, you can choose from the list to your heart’s content. You can pull it up from your pad as well, the crewmembers will shift depending on if they’re ovulating or not.”

Boggling down at the list, Wyatt tried to wrap his mind around this. “So… over sixty women signed up to have sex with me?” he asked, not quite believing it.

“No. I just said, those are just the ones that are primed and ready. We have around five hundred crew onboard, and a little over three hundred of them volunteered. That’s why the list will likely change slightly every twelve hours or so.” Seeing his stunned expression the doctor smiled again and reached over, filling his wineglass. “None of my people living today has been with a male of our species” she explained gently, looking into Wyatt’s eyes. “For most, companionship with other females is the only option they have if they want to be intimate with another living person. Not only that, but most of us would still be signing up for this regardless. Apart from the sex, this is a step towards saving our entire species. Many feel as if it’s their duty to get this done.”

Running a hand through his hair as he continued to move down the list, Wyatt noticed a couple of faces. The baby blue technician he’d seen his first day was there, as well as the murky green nurse that was working alongside Elsi and a number of Ilex he’d seen on his brief walk around. He even found Xarra around halfway down, her purple skin standing out at once. “So, am I gonna have some sort of a quota of pregnancies for the week?” he asked with some hesitation, unsure how to take this as he drained his glass of wine. 

“No, nothing like that” Doctor Quem said with a chuckle, filling his glass back up. “We’ve already taken some semen samples from you, and when we bring those to Leuthis we’re going to begin artificially inseminating a large number of Illex with it. So it isn’t exactly vital that you get to it as soon as possible. I suppose I’d like you to impregnate one or two crewmembers a week at the very least” she said with a shrug. “Of course when we get back to Leuthis we’ll probably have to find a better way of arranging this. I imagine that there will likely be hundreds of thousands of women who are going to want some personal time with you. Probably more.”

The thought of thousands or even millions of alien women all pregnant with his children made Wyatt glad he was sitting down. Of course he wasn’t surprised, after all like the doctor said earlier that’s why he was even here. “Oh. Good” he replied vaguely, finally looking up as he handed the pad back. “I’ll uh… look over the list before I go to bed.”

Nodding, Doctor Quem stood up and cracked her back. “Excellent. The delegates from Leuthis should be getting here in another day or two, and then unless we miraculously come to an agreement in record time it will likely take us another week until all the complications are dealt with. Try to think of these next ten days or so as a kind of... vacation before you start your job. I was figuring that perhaps tomorrow you’d like to go down to Earth, maybe deal with your apartment and explain things to your employers.”

With a slight pang of guilt Wyatt realized he had probably missed his first day back at work. He wasn’t exactly sure of the time and date down there but he was willing to bet they were unhappy with him. “That sounds great, actually. I’d like to pick some things up and probably call my parents too.”

“Then I’ll arrange it with Lieutenant Sayla.” Making her way towards the door, Doctor Quem stopped and looked back. “Oh right. That reminds me. Elsi was wrong. I have cameras covering every inch of this room. That includes the bathroom. But don’t worry, I’m the only one that has access to that particular view.” As Wyatt blushed the doctor grinned wickedly before leaving.

Now in the silence that followed Wyatt let out a long sigh of relief as his body relaxed. The meeting hadn’t been full of shouting like he’d feared but it still left him feeling drained. The idea that thousands of alien women would be signing up to have sex with him was daunting, but his brain was very quickly catching up with the idea. Deciding that he would worry more about it tomorrow, Wyatt drained the rest of the wine bottle as he snacked on the cheese. Either way it was no use thinking too much about it now.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason it felt a little unusual for Wyatt as he sat here at Leo’s Pizzeria. He felt like it shouldn’t be so strange, he was eating like he’d always done. Only now it was like he was slightly disconnected from the others. Maybe it was Kayden, sitting there in her human disguise as she happily devoured another slice of pizza, or maybe it was just the fact that he now knew something they all didn’t. Either way he couldn’t help but feel like some kind of tourist here now, even the waitress remembering his name didn’t dissuade that feeling.

“Wow you were right!” Kayden exclaimed, grabbing her water and taking a few grateful gulps. “This pizza is way better than that other stuff we’ve been eating. I’m going to bring the other girls here for sure.” 

Before Wyatt could even say anything there was a loud laugh from the kitchen and Mario, one of the chefs, grinned through the window. “You bring your friends next time and I’ll make sure they get the best damn pizza they’ve ever tasted!” Looking to Wyatt he raised one eyebrow. “I like your new friend Wyatt! Why is she hanging around with you? You blackmailing her?” Wyatt felt his face redden as he heard the other workers in the kitchen roaring with laughter.

“It just so happens that I’m actually a charming and likeable guy” Wyatt said, trying to act cool as he took a sip of his beer. He really hadn’t planned this out very well in hindsight. This place had amazing pizza but Wyatt had also come here a number of times blind drunk. While that had worked out in the end due to him endearing himself to the staff in his drunken antics, they would usually take every opportunity to rib him a little. It didn’t even matter that there were other customers around, in fact they were looking on with smiles on their faces like this was some sort of dinner show. 

“Since when?!” Cried out one of the unseen kitchen staff, to another round of snickering.

Mario turned and waved to the kitchen with an admonishing look on his face. “Now now, I think we’ve said enough. Let’s let them get back to their meal. Can’t be ruining his chances further!” As the kitchen erupted into laughter one last time Mario thankfully moved out of sight and Wyatt let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, they’re nice.” Kayden looked amused as she sipped at her water, a smile on her face. “I’ve heard about all this. Humans like to playfully antagonize each other when they’re friends, correct?”

“Yeah. Some more than others” Wyatt muttered. He smiled however, putting that behind him for now. “Well, I guess I don’t have much to do after this… mostly just stuff at the apartment and calling my parents. Is there anything you want to do in particular? We do have the whole afternoon.”

“Hmmm…” Kayden took another bite of pizza as she chewed thoughtfully. As she reached up with her free hand to brush back her hair as she considered. “Let me think for a minute. I’ve never really had a tour guide before.”

Taking a moment to relax, Wyatt picked up his beer as he watched Kayden. Her Illex form had vibrant green skin, though the only evidence of that now was her bright emerald eyes. She was thankfully not much shorter than the Captain, a little over four feet tall. Still short enough to get some looks but not small enough that people would stare too much. She looked vaguely Indian, the skin of her human form a light brown with her hair black and shoulder length. It suddenly occurred to Wyatt for the first time that he could probably ask these girls to look like whatever he wanted during sex. Maybe he would have to bring that up sometime soon. The thought of a three foot tall, stacked Asian girl was already beginning to make his mouth water.

“I got it!” Kayden finally cried excitedly. “Let’s go and see a movie. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Thinking he was going to be asked for something a little more exotic, Wyatt frowned back. “What? You’ve seen movies before, right?”

“Yes, but never in a human theater. I also want to try the popcorn. Doctor Quem says it’s horrible for you but still!” Kayden looked at him imploringly. 

Sighing, Wyatt nodded. “Alright, sure. We’ll go see a movie.” As Kayden cheered and finished off her slice of pizza Wyatt wondered how the heck this woman was a guard. She was more like an excited teenager. When Lieutenant Sayla had assigned Kayden as his bodyguard for the day she had made it seem as if she was entrusting her deadliest weapon to him, but he just didn’t see it.

“Ok then!” Springing to her feet, Kayden smiled widely at him. She was wearing a yellow blouse and a pair of blue jeans that looked quite nice on her. Her body was a little leaner than the rest of her kind, her tits and hips less pronounced yet still quite appealing. “Let’s go!”

Wyatt couldn’t help but smile back as he looked around for the waitress. “I’m just gonna get the check-”

“The pizza’s on the house!” Mario called from the back, poking his head out. “That is, as long as you really do bring your friends next time” he said to Kayden with a grin. “Just leave a few bucks for your beer. Oh and you’ll be paying next time, don’t worry!”

Grinning, Wyatt dropped down ten bucks and waved. “Thanks Mario. You guys aren’t all terrible.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Mario waved as the two left before turning back to laugh with the guys in the kitchen.

-

The movie that Kayden had chosen was Murder on the Orient Express, which had apparently come out that day. It was alright, though Wyatt thought he had read the book in college sometime so he was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen. Kayden seemed to enjoy it well enough, though she seemed to like the popcorn nearly as much as the film itself. She had balked at first when Wyatt got her a coke to go with her popcorn, but she seemed almost fascinated with it now as she drank it occasionally. Wyatt thought about making a move, however he thought that it might be inappropriate given the circumstances.

Soon after the movie ended the two were seated at an ice cream shop not far from Wyatt’s apartment. Kayden had convinced him that they should split the largest sundae they had, and right now she was attacking it hungrily, her spoon hardly slowing down as she ate. Wyatt just watched in awe as he occasionally scooped some up for himself. He wondered where the heck she put it all, Kayden was probably the leanest one of her species he’d seen so far. Wyatt would even go so far as to call her built. She had some decent muscles, now that he had gotten a chance to observe her closely.

“This has been a really fun day so far.” Wyatt heard Kayden say. He looked properly into her eyes, which were staring back at his as she smiled. “I almost feel like the two of us are on a date.”

Feeling his face redden slightly Wyatt grinned back. “Yeah, it does kinda feel that way.” The smile she was giving him was playful as she returned to the sundae, and he wondered for a moment if she was just teasing him or not. However something took his mind from the moment as he felt the sudden urge to take a piss. “Sorry, I’ll be right back” he told Kayden apologetically. She nodded, her face looking slightly more serious as he walked to the bathroom. Wyatt figured that she was probably a little nervous about letting him out of her sight, even for a moment.

After finishing and washing his hands Wyatt exited the restroom, glancing over to Kayden. He felt a bit dismayed when he saw that there were three guys all sitting at the table with her now, leaving no seat available. Kayden didn’t look too happy about this but she was being cordial as Wyatt approached. “...So yeah, you’re welcome to show up at the party if you’d like” one of the guys was saying as he leaned in closer to Kayden. “We’re gonna have plenty of beer.”

Glancing up gratefully to Wyatt, Kayden smiled around at them apologetically. “I’m sorry guys but I’m actually out with my boyfriend today. Maybe some other time.”

The three guys all turned to look at Wyatt, practically scowling at him. They looked like a trio of frat boys, all dressed in polo shirts and khaki pants, one with a backwards baseball cap. “She’s right, we already have the whole day planned” Wyatt told them, smiling disarmingly. “We’ll swing by later if we’re free though.”

On cue all three turned back to Kayden, hardly even acknowledging him at all. The one with the hat reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, grinning. “Well, at least give us your number. We can let you know the next time there’s a party. And you don’t have to bring your friend here if you don’t want to, you know.”

That riled Wyatt up and he took a step forward, reaching a hand out to stop the frat boy, but the look on Kayden’s face stopped him in his tracks. She reached up and took the guy’s hand, prying his fingers off her shoulder as she began to bend them back. It looked painful, and the guy’s eyes bulged as he sucked in a long breath. “I think I just told you” Kayden said through gritted teeth, “I am on a date with my boyfriend. I would appreciate it VERY much if you didn’t ruin our special day further. Ok?”

“Ok!” he cried back, Kayden letting him go and standing up as he rubbed his wrist and scowled at her.

Walking up to Wyatt, Kayden took his hand and motioned to the door. “Let’s go” she said simply, looking unhappy now as she pulled him along. “Before I do something I’ll regret.” The guys all muttered to each other in whispered tones as they left the shop, Wyatt leaving a quick tip for the girl behind the counter.

The two were quiet as they walked down the sidewalk in the general direction of Wyatt’s office. Kayden was still frowning down at the ground as they walked, and Wyatt squeezed her hand gently. “Hey, don’t worry about those guys. They were the ones being assholes back there.”

“I know that.” Kayden looked up at him with a frown. “I’m still sorry. I overreacted. I just don’t care for… how pushy humans can be.”

Shaking his head, Wyatt grinned. “It was actually pretty cool. I didn’t know you guys were that strong to be honest.”

Seeing how Wyatt wasn’t put out by this made Kayden smile almost reluctantly. “We really aren’t. Normally the average human is stronger than even an athletic Illex.” Letting go of his hand Kayden rolled up one sleeve of her blouse a bit to reveal a strange, thin metal framework strapped onto her arm. “However, I’ve got a strength-enhancing exoskeleton on right now.” Smirking she smoothed out her blouse again. “That and a few other surprises in case someone wants to try messing with you.”

“How well does it work?” Wyatt asked skeptically. There was nothing noticeable on her hands, he wasn’t sure how effective it could be.

Kayden looked amused as she kept up with Wyatt, her bad mood from earlier gone now as she skipped along. “Like the name suggests, it enhances my strength fourfold. It also reinforces my skeleton so my spine doesn’t snap in half. I could easily lift you over my head right now, no problem. I’d show you but we’re in public, I think we’d probably draw a lot of attention.”

Not able to help himself, Wyatt looked at Kayden curiously. “So, could I get one of those things too?”

Giving him a skeptical look, Kayden shrugged. “Maybe. But not anytime soon. For one we don’t have these fitted out for humans. They’re also restricted, so you’d have to convince the Captain and the Doctor that you should have one. And finally, you need a lot of training just to use it. At least nine months, maybe a year to be acclimated to the base twofold model.”

“What if I could somehow put that one on right now and use it?” Wyatt inquired, weirdly excited to know the consequences.

“If you were to use this right now without adjusting to it you could rip your muscles or cause other serious injuries. I’ve heard of trainees snapping their own bones just by moving too quickly, or playfully hitting one another and dislocating shoulders. It’s a lot to get used to.” Reaching up Kayden took Wyatt’s hand again and squeezed it gently, making him flinch. “But don’t worry. I’m quite good with it. Never had an incident before in fact.”

“Oh. Good.” Briefly Wyatt considered asking Kayden about those ‘other surprises’ she had mentioned but decided against it for now. Holding hands was already slightly less enjoyable than before as they continued to his office.

-

Things were an absolute madhouse at the office as Wyatt entered through the front door with Kayden trailing behind him. Wyatt worked at a place called Scott and Sons, a local food distributor that mainly catered to various restaurants in the area, and right now everyone was on the phones as they checked their computers. A few of his coworkers glared up at him as he entered, and Wyatt felt a brief moment of guilt when he realized he was supposed to be here hours ago.

Just when he had been thinking that he would go find his boss, the front door not even fully shut behind him, there was the sound of a door banging open that made him jump. From the back came his boss Allen, a large and balding man, who looked absolutely livid as he marched up to Wyatt. “Well there you are. Thank god you finally decided to grace us with your presence. You know, when you didn’t show up yesterday and didn’t even answer your phone I thought, fine. Maybe there was some kinda issue. But then you show up day two at one fucking thirty in the afternoon with that stupid FUCKING look on your face, and I swear to god-!” Allen reached his hand out, obviously about to grab Wyatt’s shirt like he was known to do when he got really angry.

Kayden was suddenly there between the two of them, hand gripping Allen’s wrist as she looked up politely into his face. “Please, don’t blame Wyatt. I can assure you, it was my organization that was at fault for his absence.” Letting go of Allen’s wrist she smiled up at his stunned face, “Forgive me, but could we perhaps move to your office to discuss the matter further? I don’t wish to cause a scene.”

Allen looked around, seeming to notice the room full of people quickly glancing away for the first time. “Oh, yes. Of course.” He regarded Kayden for a long moment with a frown. “And who might you be?”

“My name is Kayla. I’m a friend and fellow coworker of Wyatt here.” Motioning towards Allen’s office, Kayden gave him a questioning look. “Shall we?”

Nodding briefly Allen wordlessly brought the two into his office, Wyatt shutting the door behind them before sitting down across from his desk. Allen plopped down in his chair as well, angrily muting his phone as it began to ring. “Sorry. Ok. So what is all this about?”

“As I said before my name is Kayla. I represent a group called the Leuthis Foundation, a small international institute that performs scientific studies.” Reaching into a pocket Wyatt was shocked to see Kayden take out a business card, passing it over to Allen. “I’ll be blunt sir, since you seem like a no-nonsense sort of man. I’m afraid I’ve headhunted your employee here.”

“What?” Allen looked the card over, stunned. “Really? Are we talking about the same Wyatt here?” He gaped at Wyatt, bafflement in his eyes. “Is this true?”

Giving a brief shrug, Wyatt nodded. “Yup. Pretty much. Sorry.” He was thankful beyond words right now for Kayden. At first he had planned on just walking in here and getting yelled at until he was fired, but this was a much better idea.

As he read the business card again Allen looked up at Kayden. “I don’t understand, what could you possibly want him for? I mean Wyatt here’s not bad or anything but…” Allen trailed off, and Wyatt knew what he meant. While he was by no means the worst employee here he was probably never going to be employee of the month. 

The look that Kayden gave Allen was incredulous, like she found it funny he thought that. “I’m afraid I can’t say. Company secrets, you understand. Even Wyatt here was made to sign a number of confidentiality agreements.”

Grunting in understanding Allen sat back in his seat. “Of course. I get it.” Glaring at Wyatt for a long moment, Allen finally sighed. “Fine, fine. Just go then. At least you had the balls to come back and tell me directly.” His face was curious as the two made to stand however and Allen looked to Wyatt again. “So, how much more are you getting paid exactly?”

“I think that’s probably confidential too” Wyatt said with a grin as he got to his feet. “But let’s just say I’m being very richly rewarded for my work.”

Chuckling, Allen also got to his feet. “Hell, I’d probably do the same thing if I were your age.” Reaching out he shook Wyatt’s hand, not letting go as his tone became almost pleading. “Look I’ll let you go with my blessings, but could you please, PLEASE do me one last favor? Help us for a bit, ok? One of our beef suppliers cut us short today and we’ve been in the shit ever since. I’m begging you here, Wyatt. Just an hour or so, help us sort things out.”

Though he really wanted to decline, Wyatt knew at once that Allen wasn’t joking about being in the shit. If their beef supplier hadn’t come through then every one of their customers was probably blowing up the phones right now trying to get some answers. He had even got a couple calls this morning on his personal cell from some of his clients which he had ignored, they must’ve been furious right now. “Well…” Wyatt glanced at Kayden, not wanting to ruin her day with this.

“Oh, go ahead and give them a hand.” Kayden looked quite amused right now as she grinned widely at Wyatt. “I have to admit, I kind of want to see what your old job was like.”

Sighing, Wyatt turned back to Allen with a nod. “Sure, yeah. I’ll get to my desk.” He felt like he should be more annoyed with this, but honestly Wyatt felt strangely excited. This was officially his last, brief shift as a regular human office worker. He might as well do the best damn job he could.

As Kayden turned and walked to the door Allen put a hand lightly on Wyatt’s shoulder. “By the way… nice” he whispered into Wyatt’s ear, giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

“She’s just a friend” Wyatt said back in a whisper, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Allen had a huge grin on his face as he let Wyatt’s shoulder go. “Sure.”

Fighting for something to say, Wyatt was interrupted by Kayden. “You coming?” she asked, looking at the two of them curiously. Wyatt quickly caught up with her, trying to ignore the knowing look Allen was giving him on the way out.

-

It wasn’t long before they were entering Wyatt’s apartment. He had called his landlord earlier that morning and told him that he would unfortunately be moving out after this month. He was on a month-by-month lease and thankfully the guy didn’t make much of an issue about it at all, wishing him good luck in the future. He would be coming by in a few weeks to check the place over and hopefully return Wyatt’s security deposit, though even if he didn’t it really didn’t matter much to him now. The money didn’t seem very important anymore.

Kayden walked over to the couch and sat down, bouncing in place for a moment with a grin on her face. “I’m sorry I keep going on about it but it’s true, that was a lot of fun back there. I’ve never heard humans get so angry before. Was your job always like that?”

Feeling a bit exhausted from even an hour on the phones, Wyatt flopped down next to her with a sigh. “No, today was just a particularly bad day. Most of the time it’s pretty simple, the worst I usually have to deal with is people getting the wrong items, or being overcharged for something. You gotta understand, most of those people are small-time business owners who depend on us. Sure it wasn’t our fault necessarily, but we supply those people with products. I guess it’s reasonable they’d be a bit angry.”

“That last man you were on the phone with said he wanted to rip your head off and shit down your neck.” Kayden still smiled as she said it, though Wyatt thought he saw a dangerous look in her eye.

“Well, Mr. Barker has always been like that over the phone.” Wyatt had to smile as he thought of it, that was one part of the job he would never miss. “The guy runs a steakhouse, and if he doesn’t get his meat from us he’ll have to go somewhere else and probably spend more. Plus this is always a good time of year for him, the guy’s got his place booked all weekend.” He gave Kayden a comforting look, just in case she was thinking of paying Mr. Barker a visit. “He talks a lot of shit over the phone, but the guy’s completely different in person. Still drives a hard bargain on prices, but he’s polite as can be when you’re face to face. I just cut the guy some slack.”

That seemed to be enough for Kayden, whose smile once again looked genuine. “Well I’m just glad that it’s all over with then. So, is there anything else you wanted to do today?”

After a long moment of thinking Wyatt shook his head. “No, not really. I’d like to call my parents before we go back to the ship, but I’m going to wait an hour or so until they’re both off work. I’ll probably get a few things together to bring up to the ship too.” Glancing to Kayden he raised an eyebrow. “Why, is there anything you want to do?” Wyatt expected that she probably wanted something else to eat, the girl had been a bottomless pit so far.

“I dunno.” Kayden gave him a slow look, her hand coming over to brush his with her fingertips. “...If I was a regular human girl and this was still a date, what would you do then?”

Feeling his cock stir a bit, Wyatt pretended to think for a moment as he moved closer to Kayden. “I guess I’d probably talk a bit until you were nice and comfortable” Wyatt slid his arm across Kayden’s shoulder and drew her closer to him, “and then I’d probably try to get a little more intimate. To gauge your reaction and all.”

“And if I was still willing?” Kayden asked in a soft voice, looking up into his eyes. 

“Well… then I’d probably try to get to first base.” Wyatt drew Kayden even closer now, moving his mouth down to meet hers as they kissed. Kayden was slow and hesitant at first but she quickly got into it as she pressed her tongue against his lips and slipped it inside. Soon the two were panting against each other, Kayden pressing her breasts eagerly into Wyatt as she ran her hands across his chest.

Breaking the kiss, Kayden gazed into Wyatt’s eyes again. “And then? What if I was obviously interested in you still?”

Leaving short butterfly kisses along her neck for a moment, Wyatt just let the moment linger. “I’d probably try to get to second base of course” he finally said in a low whisper, his hands coming up to her breasts. He gently kneaded them through her blouse, feeling the bra underneath as his hands worked. “I can’t even tell you have that exoskeleton on” he marveled as he continued massaging her.

“It’s made to feel like your regular skin if touched through the material my shirt is made of” Kayden explained rather lucidly before she bit her lip and let out a muffled moan. “So, just touch me through my clothes, ok?”

Feeling a little confused he stopped for a moment with a frown. “Why only through your clothes?”

Frowning just a little, Kayden looked away from him. “It’ll… probably feel weird for you otherwise.”

“Kayden” Wyatt said gently, moving a hand down to take one of hers. “I don’t think it’ll be weird. I want to touch you more after all.” Taking the cuff of her blouse Wyatt smoothed it down, revealing her arm with the metal framework attached. He ran his fingers along the surface, and while at first it was admittedly a little weird it wasn’t for very long. The metal was as warm as Kayden, smooth and polished as stainless steel yet it moved like a second skin. “This doesn’t bother you, does it?”

Kayden very clearly was not bothered by it as her breathing quickened. “N-no” she whispered. She leaned in again, kissing Wyatt slower and more passionately than before.

Slipping both hands up the bottom on Kayden’s shirt Wyatt began to run them up her body as he made his way to her tits again. The metal covered Kayden’s skin like a thin, delicate spider web, even her breasts were coated in it. He moved his fingers underneath her bra and found her nipples, caressing them gently.

The two rocked like that for a bit, kissing and touching one another. Soon however Wyatt found himself hungry for more, and as he pulled one hand out of Kayden’s shirt he moved it down towards her pants, intending on unbuckling the belt there. He was a bit disappointed when Kayden’s hand came down and snagged his wrist, giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I am technically on duty right now. A little making out is ok but if Lieutenant Sayla finds out I fucked you she will bust my chops. We’ll have to keep things above the waist for the time being.” Something about what she had said seemed to have reminded Kayden of some forgotten errand because she sat up straight, looking shocked. “Oh… damn! That’s right! I was supposed to get something!” Glancing quickly to him Kayden looked serious now. “Hey is there a place we can buy video games around here?”

“Video… games?” Wyatt asked slowly. One hand was still under Kayden’s shirt as he looked down at her uncomprehending. “Uh, sure. There’s a place not far from here that sells new and used games, do you mean a store like that? It should still be open for a couple more hours.”

Nodding eagerly, Kayden’s face broke into a huge grin. “That’s fantastic! Thank you so much Wyatt.” She leaned in against him, pushing her breast into Wyatt’s hand. “Well if they’ll be open a few more hours… we can keep doing this for a little while, right?”

Grinning back, Alex wordlessly kissed Kayden again. Deciding that he’d cheat just a little on the ‘hands above the waist’ rule, he reached down and grabbed her ass with his free hand. She didn’t seem to care as long as he kept it outside of the clothes, and so the two continued to paw at each other as the sun got dimmer out the window.

-

It was a half hour later as Wyatt approached the counter of the gaming shop, following behind Kayden who looked rather determined. He found it a little strange, he wouldn’t exactly have pegged Kayden for being the gamer type. She seemed like she knew what she was doing though as she marched up to the counter and waved down the man fixing an old Gameboy. “Excuse me!”

Getting up the man smiled at the two of them as he approached the register. “Sorry about that. What can I help you with?” he asked kindly.

Pointing to a sign behind the counter of a Nintendo Switch, Kayden nodded. “I’d like to buy one of those please.” Wyatt felt shocked now. Though he had accepted that maybe she liked video games he thought she wouldn’t be into that sort.

The man behind the counter frowned apologetically. “Sorry, I’m afraid we’re out of stock. We can’t seem to keep them in for too long. Would you like me to put one aside for you next time we get a shipment?”

Sighing in annoyance Kayden shook her head. “No, thanks. I’ll just look around the store for something else.” Turning away she walked down one of the isles, Wyatt trailing after her.

When they were out of sight of the owner Kayden took a small rectangle from her pocket that Wyatt thought was a phone at first. When she turned it on however it was revealed to be one of the pads from their ship, probably just disguised to look like an average smartphone. Kayden muttered to herself as she pulled up what looked like a list of various game titles before turning to the shelves and perusing. “So, is that a list of games you’re looking for?” he asked.

Looking up at him with some surprise Kayden smiled disarmingly. “Yeah, just some titles that humans say are good. You know.” Turning back to the shelves she seemed to find a game as she picked it up and kept looking.

“I’m surprised that you’re looking for physical copies. You guys have that crazy database, I thought you’d have every game imaginable.”

“Oh, we do” Kayden said with a nod, picking out another plastic case. “But everyone says it feels more authentic when you have the actual games I guess” she said dismissively.

“Yeah. Of course.” Frowning down at Kayden’s back, Wyatt pondered her last words. She really didn’t seem all that into video games somehow. For one she was barely looking at the covers or backs of the games she was picking up, seemingly just going by the names. While it was certainly possible that she had simply played these before and knew she liked them, Wyatt got the sneaking suspicion that she was picking these games out for someone else.

After a few minutes Kayden finally went to the counter and dropped a stack of ten games down, all from various older systems. The man happily scanned them all and surprisingly Kayden paid with a black bank card before they left the store. “Well they didn’t have the new video game machine but at least they had some of the stuff on my list” Kayden said as she skipped along.

“You mean the Switch, right?” Wyatt asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that thing” Kayden replied with a nod. “Hey, is there any Greek food around here? I’ve never tried it and Xarra told me it’s really good. I’ll buy this time!”

“Sure. Yeah, there’s actually a place not far from here. Let’s go.” Turning at the next street corner Wyatt walked in silence for a minute as Kayden reached up and took his hand in hers. Finally he spoke, feeling like he couldn’t let the video game topic die just yet. “So, you really like video games huh? What’s your favorite?”

The look on Kayden’s face reminded him of the time he had caught a raccoon in his trash, an expression of wide-eyed surprise with just a hint of panic. “Well, it’s hard to choose just one game. They’re all fun” Kayden told him with a dismissive shrug.

Deciding to persist, Wyatt smiled. “Right, but some have to be more fun right? Just tell me one of your top five.”

“Hmmm…” Kayden thought, but Wyatt was at least partially sure that she was desperately searching for any answer. “Um, Mario.”

“Mario” Wyatt replied in a deadpan voice. “Just, Mario. Like, Mario Brothers? The arcade game? Donkey Kong? Which one?”

“Mario… 3.” Nodding confidently after her moment of indecision Kayden looked up to him.

Nodding back, Wyatt narrowed his eyes suspiciously now. “Yeah, that’s a good game… I guess you like it because of the warp whistles, and big-small world huh?”

A relieved smile broke out across Kayden’s face. “Yeah, exactly! I like all those sorts of things.”

Letting a smile break across his face too, Wyatt decided to call her bluff now. “And what about the part where you fly into space and fight Ganon in a mech suit on the moon? Wasn’t that a cool final boss fight?”

“It’s my favorite part!” Kayden said, her head still nodding as she smiled. “I’m glad you like the game too.”

“...Right.” Wyatt thought for a long moment about directly saying something as they walked along, but he ultimately decided against it. Though he wasn’t positive, he thought he had an idea of who the games were for. There had only been one person who had mentioned them to him so far after all. “So, that reminds me. How do you guys have money? Is that just like some crazy alien bank card that fools the system?”

Laughing for a moment Kayden shook her head, seemingly glad that the topic of video games was behind them. “No, we have accounts on Earth. The Leuthis Foundation is a real business here, we have actual offices and everything, and a portion of our profits go to our coffers. We can all pretty much use it whenever we want.”

“Profits? What exactly does the group do?” Wyatt boggled at this new info, wondering how he’d feel if he entered a place of business in real life staffed by numerous four-foot-tall hot women.

Kayden lifted her shoulders briefly in a shrug. “We try to keep it nebulous. We don’t want to do anything like introduce new technologies to Earth, so technically it’s an investment firm. We do things like trade stocks in thousands of companies, and a large part of the money we make goes to funding various scientific groups on your Earth that we believe are working to better your race.”

“Oh, nice.” He really didn’t have much else to add to that, but it was at least interesting knowing that the Illex had some actual Earth currency to spend. “Well, there’s a place called Byblos up the road. They make some pretty good gyros and falafel, plus their baklava is just superb.”

Nearly bouncing in place now, Kayden looked too excited for words. “I don’t know what any of that is but I’ll try it all!”

-

It was late that evening when Wyatt and Kayden finally reappeared on the teleportation pad aboard the Nizzaro. Both were loaded down with a number of personal items from Wyatt’s apartment, and he was quite embarrassed that she was shouldering a much larger load than him without the slightest sign of fatigue. After moving the items to his quarters and dumping them in a corner for Wyatt to sort later, Kayden was left with a couple of smaller bags full of various items she had picked up for the other guards. She had been delighted when Wyatt offered to accompany her to the main security bay, and the two had a nice chat as they strolled along. Thankfully the talk with his parents hadn’t been bad at all, he told them that he’d gotten a job that would probably take him out of the country a lot and they had simply wished him well, making him promise to visit soon.

The security bay reminded Wyatt strangely of the front room in a police station, a few computer terminals set up and a few women milling about. Most were in uniform though two were in their mechanical suits, Wyatt could see a few more armored suits against the back wall secured in what looked like glass tubes. Everyone in the room perked up when they saw Kayden arrive, and they all crowded around as she began to pass various items out to the group. Wyatt scanned around for Sayla, curious to see what she looked like, but either she was one of the suited aliens or wasn’t here. He could see Kayden whispering with the assembled guard as she glanced briefly at him, everyone erupting into a bout of giggling.

Right when Wyatt was thinking of leaving and heading back to his room, Kayden broke off from the group as she held a thin brown bag out to one of the armored figures. “Lieutenant. I got those books you requested.”

“Ah, excellent” came Lieutenant Sayla’s voice, taking the bag gingerly in her armored hand. “Thank you, Kayden. I’m off duty soon so I’ll drop by my room.” With a brief nod she turned and left, brushing past Wyatt without a glance as she began walking down the hall.

“I’m heading out. See ya, Kayden!” Wyatt called, waving to Kayden as he turned to follow after Sayla.

Kayden waved back, her face in a wide grin. “Until next time” she said with a smile, causing another bout of laughter from a few of the girls. Wyatt was briefly reminded of the pizzeria from earlier for some reason.

Catching up to Lieutenant Sayla, Wyatt grinned. “I was going to head back to my room, but I just realized I had no idea where I was going. You mind if I tag along with you for a minute?”

“Hmph. One of the girls should be with you right now. You wandering around alone is a security risk. I’ll have to give them a talk about leaving you unsupervised” Sayla said, clearly annoyed. Looking to Wyatt briefly he heard her sigh as she stopped. “Your room is on the fourth level, starboard side. The elevators are down there to the left.” Sayla gestured back down the hallway where he came from. “I’ll have security meet you there, so just wait for them when you get off.”

“Well… could you just show me?” Wyatt asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck too much. “I was wondering if we could talk for a bit.” Pointing to the bag in her hand, he smiled disarmingly. “We can go drop that by your place first, I don’t mind.”

There was a skeptical pause that hung in the air as Sayla’s armored face looked into his. “Why do you want to talk with me exactly?” she asked suspiciously.

Though he fought for a good excuse, in the end Wyatt just shrugged. “I just do.” It was true enough, even if he did suspect something right now he still wanted to get a little friendlier with Sayla. If only to make their working relationship go a little smoother.

Sighing again after a pause Sayla turned away and kept walking down the hall. “If you must.” Wyatt followed after her again as the two walked in silence.

Deciding that he would test Sayla out a little Wyatt smiled. “So, what sort of books did you get anyhow?” He had stopped briefly at a used book store with Kayden, though he had no idea what she had purchased. While he had been perusing the shelves she walked up to him with that brown paper bag, though it had been notably less full than it was now.

“Huh?” Sayla’s face glanced up to his, then back down to the bag. “Oh. Just some human literature that I’ve heard a few of the other girls recommend. I don’t like reading on the pad, it just feels more natural to have the book in my hands.”

“Yeah, I get that. I feel the same way. So, what books did you ask Kayden to pick up specifically?” he persisted.

Looking forward again Sayla cleared her throat. “Catch-22, Moby Dick, things like that. I just gave her a large list and told her to pick a few of them out.”

“Right. I’ve never read them myself. If you’re that into reading I can lend you a book I like?” he offered.

Snorting, Sayla shook her head. “I’m sure I wouldn’t be interested in anything like that” she said dismissively as she sped up her walking pace.

Frowning, Wyatt caught up as he gave Sayla a hard glare. “Look, what exactly did I do to you? Ever since I’ve arrived you’ve treated me like I shit the bed or something.”

There was a moment where Wyatt thought he was being ignored now, but Sayla abruptly stopped and turned to face him. Reaching up, she removed her helmet and glared back at him. “You haven’t done anything to me, true. I just don’t like your attitude very much. I think you’re just a pervert that we just so happen to need.”

“What’s wrong with my attitude? Everyone else seems to like me well enough” he shot back a bit more defensively than he had intended.

“Oh yes” Sayla said with a laugh and a sardonic look. “They just can’t get enough. I’m already sick of hearing everyone ramble on about you. But that’s part of the problem. This is a serious operation we have going on here, and I don’t appreciate you flirting or giggling with my staff!”

Scowling back, Wyatt couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. “So I’m not supposed to get friendly with anyone? What, I’m just supposed to… fuck whoever’s sent to my room and stop talking to them?”

Turning back, Sayla replaced her helmet. “Sometimes I think that would be best” she muttered, her voice cold. Wyatt felt a little hurt by that remark, and he ended up just walking quietly behind Sayla as she continued to her quarters.

It wasn’t long after when Sayla came across a corridor full of doors. She stopped at the first one on the right and nodded her head at him. “Go wait around the corner. I’ll be just a moment.”

“...Why do I have to wait around the corner?” Wyatt asked with a frown. “Just go on in. I kinda want to see what it looks like. I haven’t seen anyone’s place but my own yet.”

“No” she shot back, a strange note of panic in her voice. “My place is a mess. Just go.”

Shrugging, Wyatt gave smiling another chance. “My place back home is a pigsty too, I won’t judge. C’mon. I won’t even enter, I’ll stand right here.”

“No!” Sayla shouted now, holding up the hand holding the paper bag and pointing a finger down the hall. Wyatt wasn’t sure but he thought he noticed a small tear forming. The thing looked like it had been stuffed full after all.

“Why do you have to be like that? If it’s that big of a deal just ask me nicely.” Wyatt folded his arms stubbornly.

“Just… do it!” Sayla growled, thrusting her arms down in frustration. If Sayla was about to say anything more she was cut off as the paper bag split open with the momentum of her movement. The contents came spilling out, game cases and books clattering in all directions. The two stood quietly for a moment as Sayla lifted the bag up slowly, as if hoping beyond hope it would still be intact.

“Here, let me help” Wyatt said, bending down to start picking things up. Now he could see the games and books properly for the first time, and it was nothing like he’d expected. He picked up the first game and book he saw, gazing in disbelief. The game was The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and the book was actually a used volume of a manga, One Piece specifically. He glanced back up at Sayla. “So, you like this kind of stuff?” he asked, intrigued.

“I…” Sayla stood there unmoving, Wyatt unable to see her expression through the suit. “I…” Then without another word Sayla fell to her knees, quickly scooping everything up before standing and yanking the items from Wyatt’s hands. She glanced around to make sure they were alone before leaning in closer, her voice an angry whisper. “If you tell ANYONE about this, I swear I will make your life on this ship a living HELL!” Turning away Sayla pushed some buttons on the keypad next to her door and it slid open, quickly scurrying inside and shutting it behind her. Of course in that brief moment Wyatt had seen inside and realized at once why she hadn’t wanted him there. The place wasn’t messy at all, quite clean in fact, but he could clearly see a monitor with a Gamecube set up below and even a framed poster of Link on the opposite wall. 

Not knowing exactly what to do Wyatt simply stood there, waiting to see if Sayla was going to come back out. He legitimately didn’t know the way back to his quarters from here and would have liked some guidance. However it seemed like Sayla wasn’t returning, and Wyatt reasoned that he probably didn’t want to be there when she did emerge. Deciding that he’d just wing it Wyatt started back the way they had come, hoping he could find the elevators.

-

It was late that evening and Wyatt was moving around his room, watching the latest Thor movie on his pad as he put things away. He had found out that the Illex had not only films in the theaters but also some currently unreleased. He guessed that they probably had access to all those databases, or just downloaded copies into their archives. Either way it was great for him.

He had just finished putting things away and was considering ordering himself something for dinner when Wyatt heard his door chime. “Come on in!” he responded jovially.

A suited figure came into the room and stood to attention. “The Captain has requested your presence when you’re ready. The delegates from the Nomads and the Mothers will be arriving within the hour. They’ll most likely want to meet with you.” It was Lieutenant Sayla, and judging by her voice she was still quite angry.

“Alright.” Standing up, Wyatt looked for something to say. “Hey I’m sorry if I saw something I wasn’t supposed to but really, it’s okay, I-”

“I think it would be best if you put on something a bit more formal. Maybe shower as well. One of the guards will see you to the Captain’s ready room when you’re finished.” Without waiting for a reply Sayla left the room, not glancing back.

Ignoring Sayla for now Wyatt went about his business, taking a thorough shower as he mentally prepared himself for this. He thought briefly about having a quick drink to calm his nerves, but as he thought about it properly he decided that meeting alien diplomats while buzzed was probably not the best plan. After drying himself off he dressed himself in the best clothes he had, which wasn’t more than a pair of khaki pants and a blue button down shirt, before putting on the slightly nicer shoes he used to use for work. Checking his hair one last time in the mirror Wyatt took a steadying breath and strode out to meet the guards.

It wasn’t long before Wyatt was stepping out onto the ship’s bridge, flanked by the two armored guards that had been outside his room. He took a moment to look around the room in fascination, there were about twenty Illex all milling about, heads bent over consoles or talking quietly to one another. Heads all turned to look at him and the volume of the whispering notably increased as everyone began to stare. Feeling a bit embarrassed Wyatt checked out the rest of the room, scanning the futuristic technology strewn about before he set his eyes on the far wall. There had been a small window in his room giving him a view of space but it was nothing like this. The entire wall was one huge window, and he could see the Earth floating there about the size of a golf ball. If he squinted he thought he could just make out the moon.

“Ah, good. You’re here.” Looking up Wyatt saw Captain Rasdel approaching, her uniform looking especially crisp and polished. “You look a bit stunned. You do know you’ve been in space this whole time right?” she asked playfully with a brief smile.

“Yeah. I can’t see the Earth from my window though, so I’ve never really realized how far away we are.” Wyatt had for some reason imagined them closer to the planet, perhaps hiding right behind the moon or something.

“We maintain this distance to make sure we’re not detected by anything on Earth. We have certain tech that allows us to cloak ourselves from many conventional means of discovery, but it’s not flawless. Plus our teleportation technology can easily reach the planet even from this range.” Inclining her head towards a door not far away, Rasdel gestured for him to follow her. “We’re all waiting for the other delegates to show up. Please, join us.”

Following the captain inside Wyatt saw the two people he’d been expecting, Doctor Quem and Sayla, who had her helmet laid out on the table in front of her. There were a couple of bottles filled with various liquids and a number of glasses laid out in the center of the table, making Wyatt wish that he’d taken that drink earlier. He was motioned to a chair in between the captain and Sayla, the two guards from earlier standing to attention behind him as he sat. “Um, so are the guards still necessary?” he asked, noticing for the first time that both of the armored aliens had an extra gun strapped to their hips.

“Yes” Doctor Quem said without hesitation. “I doubt that anyone’s going to do something as stupid as attacking you. But I wouldn’t bet my life on it. If we get an extreme religious zealot from the Mothers or something similar then there’s a chance they’ll try and kill you.” Seeing the look of panic on his face she growled irritably. “Look, the chances of that are miniscule. And we’ve got a number of defenses in place to safeguard your life. I’m only letting you know it’s a possibility. Just have some faith in our security staff.”

Nodding his head wordlessly, Wyatt patiently waited with the others, wishing he’d brought his pad along. Right when he was about to ask how long they’d have to wait there was a soft tone followed by a voice that came from the captain’s lapel. “Captain, the approaching ships are in sensor range. They should be here in less than a minute.”

“Excellent. Thank you.” Standing up, Captain Rasdel smoothed out her coat as Doctor Quem also stood. “Wyatt. We’ve got to go meet with the delegates, but we’ll be back soon. Please, help yourself to a couple of drinks. There’s water, but also some alcoholic beverages from both of our worlds. Ask the guards and they can tell you what anything is.”

“Well… I figured it’d be best if I didn’t drink before all this” he said hesitantly, already eyeing a strange looking green liquid and wondering what it tasted like.

Laughing, Doctor Quem gave Wyatt a smile. “Frankly my boy, you’re probably not going to make a good impression no matter what you do. At least on the Nomads. Just have a few drinks. They think humans are stupid and slow, they’re probably expecting you to be a little brutish. At least you don’t have to be sober for this.”

Despite the doctor’s words Wyatt frowned, still feeling like it was a bit unprofessional, but Sayla surprisingly chimed in. “I agree. You seem especially nervous. Just don’t go crazy.” 

Wyatt’s resolve to not drink crumbled almost at once when he was left alone with the two guards and Sayla. Grabbing a glass and the bottle of green liquid, he sniffed at it and looked to the guards. “So, what is this stuff?”

“That’s a wine made from fermented sweet Leuthian mushrooms” one guard replied. “When it’s made properly it turns that bright green color.” Sayla glared at Wyatt for a moment, but she seemed to realize he had been given direct permission by the captain to ask questions and so she just turned away with a scowl on her face.

“Wow, mushroom wine” Wyatt said with renewed interest, pouring himself a glass. He saw a few bowls of what looked like snacks placed around as well, one full of mixed Earth nuts and one surprisingly full of miniature Reese's cups, but the other two made him pause. One bowl was full of small bright yellow fish, covered in bristly hairs that reminded him vaguely of an anchovy. The other was filled with small dried orange fruits, they looked like little shriveled satsumas to him. “What’s this stuff?” Wyatt asked, motioning to the fish as he picked up one of the orange fruits. It didn’t feel dried, in fact the thing felt full of juice as he squeezed it gently.

The other guard spoke up this time, sounding amused he found all this so fascinating. “Those things there are called Fluden Fish. They’re native to our arctic waters. They’re sort of like your sardines in taste, but much stronger. You might not like it much, I don’t know how much you’ll enjoy powerful fishy tastes. The thing you’re holding is a veca berry, they’re not very sweet or good normally, but if you leave them on the bush for long enough they shrivel up and get a sort of sweet and sour flavor. I think you’ll probably like that more.”

Popping the veca berry into his mouth, Wyatt chomped down thoughtfully. The skin was a bit tough, but it gave willingly against his teeth when he bit it. The taste was strange yet very pleasant, sort of like sour candy mixed with some berry he couldn’t quite place. It seemed to fill his mouth with juice as he chewed, the sour taste becoming slowly more pronounced. Swallowing, he took a sip of the mushroom wine to clear his mouth. Thankfully it was nice and mild, though he could certainly taste the alcohol within. It left his tongue tingling pleasantly afterwards as he reached out to take some of the Earth snacks. “So, I get the nuts but why Reese's?” he asked curiously. “Not that I’m complaining, great snack choice.”

“That was a personal request by Doctor Liyah. She’s the head scientist for the Mothers” the first guard chimed back in, relaxing just a bit. 

“I thought they hated the Earth. I figured that would include its chocolate too” Wyatt said with a smirk, popping a few in his mouth.

“Chocolate is… very unique to Earth. It’s something that frustrates our scientists actually. We can make proteins from biowaste, and while we can make chocolate as well it never tastes quite right. We have a little more luck synthesizing the individual ingredients and combining them together but still, nothing beats the real stuff.” Wyatt got the impression that the guard would have made a face now as her voice changed slightly. “And while that may not be the best chocolate around it is a personal favorite of the Doctor. She was very insistent on having them present, she even bothered Doctor Quem this morning to make sure they’d be here.”

“Wow. I guess some people gotta have their fix.” Wyatt said, raising his eyebrows as he ate a couple more. He decided it would probably be best to leave the rest for this Doctor Liyah, just in case she got crabby about him eating too many.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long for the captain to arrive. As he was finishing his third drink feeling notably more relaxed now and really liking this mushroom wine, the door opened and Captain Rasdel swept into the room, Doctor Quem on her heels and seven other Illex trailing behind them. The room was a jumble for a moment as everyone got seated, the delegates from the other ships all eyeing him warily as they settled in. Two of these newcomers were clad in their own suits of powered armor adorned with a different symbol than the ones he’d seen, and they stood to attention behind three of the seated members.

Wyatt had a brief moment as the conversation died down to observe these Illex properly. The three sitting in front of the armored guards looked strangely identical to this crew, at least as far as the uniforms went. They were a stark white in contrast to the dark greys of the Terran uniforms, and Wyatt guessed that these were probably representatives of the Nomads. The ones he guessed were the captain and doctor were watching him cautiously, leaning in and whispering to each other. While their captain (a white-skinned Illex) seemed the same age as Rasdel their doctor (who had a cloudy bluish green skin tone) was certainly younger than Doctor Quem, she hardly even had any wrinkles apart from some crows feet around her eyes. The third Illex with their group was staring shyly down at the pad in her lap, hardly glancing up. She was colored an inky green, and when she briefly met Wyatt’s gaze she looked back down at once as her face went dark.

The two Illex on the other side must have been the representatives from the Mothers then, he concluded. Doctor Quem had mentioned something about them being religious, so he guessed that might go some way to explain why they looked so bizarre compared to the rest. Both women were wearing pale blue robes and were adorned in silver jewelry, Wyatt couldn’t even tell who was supposed to be the one in charge at first. They each had hair tentacles notably longer than the others, coming down below their shoulder blades. Wyatt thought that they seemed to twitch more than the others, almost like they were actual appendages. One was older with green skin and was currently eating a handful of Reese's, so he guessed she must be Doctor Liyah. The other with reddish-purple skin was smiling at him, and Wyatt couldn’t help but keep her gaze for a moment. She was looking him up and down approvingly, like he was a racehorse primed for breeding. 

Things finally calmed down as everyone poured drinks and settled back, the conversations dying off. Wyatt could see the Nomad captain suddenly give Sayla a long glance as she finished talking, and looking down at Sayla he saw her avoid the gaze as her cheeks went a deep crimson. As Wyatt wondered what that was all about, Captain Rasdel stood. “Ladies” she said in a carrying voice, her face growing serious. “I’m going to do away with some of the formalities in the interest of time, especially since I’ve been talking with some of you constantly these last few days. However we should at least do some introductions for his sake” Motioning to Wyatt, Rasdel took a deep breath. “This is Wyatt, the Prime Human.”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Rasdel” said the other captain, pushing her chair out and getting to her feet as well as she glared back. “We’ll be hotly disputing these claims of him being the Prime Human until we can run our own tests.”

Doctor Quem sighed and drank at her whiskey with a frown. “Fine. I can send a sample to your labs in just a moment.”

“That won’t be necessary, Doctor Quem.” The bluish green doctor stood up with an infuriatingly smug smile. “Of course I would never dream of accusing you of anything unsavory” she began, the slight smile on her face saying otherwise, “but there is the ever so slight possibility that you or one of your staff have tampered with those samples. We’d like to take our own after this meeting just to make sure.”

“Excuse me?” Doctor Quem sat up properly, placing her glass on the table as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. 

The Nomad Captain smiled disarmingly at Doctor Quem as she sat down. “I assure you the Doctor was only speaking in hypotheticals. Of course we don’t doubt your word. We would just like to eliminate any possible doubt for our records.” Her words were smooth and relaxed, it reminded Wyatt of a good politician. He could see the other doctor giving Quem a satisfied smirk as she settled back.

The Illex with the reddish-purple skin turned briefly to Doctor Quem, that smile still on her face. “We’ll likely be taking one as well, just to double check the results on our end. We’re fine with gathering our own if you don’t wish to give us any of your stock.”

Snorting angrily, Doctor Quem waved at them. “Fine, both of you jerk him off all you want. Fuck him too if you really want.”

“Uh…” Wyatt looked up at the ceiling uncertainly, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

“Perhaps introductions are be in order.” The reddish-purple Illex leaned forward, still smiling at him. “We’ve all learned Wyatt’s name but we haven’t told him ours. That’s rather rude of us.” Clasping her hands together the woman inclined her head towards him. “I am Doctor Ulyce, one of the Captains of the Starship Yexell.” She motioned to her colleague who was finishing off the last Reese’s cup in her palm as she also clasped her hands together. “And this is one of my co-Captains, Doctor Liyah, our head scientist. The two of us are representing our organization, The Coalition of the Great Mother Ocean, in these discussions. We’re both quite glad to meet you.” Now that Wyatt was looking at them properly he noticed that beneath their robes they were less stacked than the others. They still had nice figures, but it was quite obvious there was a difference in their physique even through their robes. Wyatt was also confused about this ‘co-captain’ business but he didn’t get a chance to ask as the Nomad captain cleared her throat once she realized everyone else was looking to her.

“Fine. If you insist.” Looking to Wyatt she straightened up with a serious look on her face. “I am Captain Nyleen of the Starship Varen.” Motioning to her companions, Nyleen looked like she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. “This is Doctor Erixa, and my personal aide Zaiyah. I won’t bother introducing my guards. I’m sure they’re charmed too” she said, strumming her fingers on the table and taking a long pull at her drink. “Can we get on with this now?”

“Let’s just address the elephant in the room first” Doctor Liyah said sternly, taking a sip of her mushroom wine. “Once we verify Doctor Quem’s claims… what are we going to do about Earth? I assume all three groups will move in and begin with sample gathering?”

“Once they’re verified, yes” replied Captain Nyleen with a nod. “If the evidence is as startling as claimed we really won’t have a choice. Rasdel, I’m assuming you will provide us with the full results of your gathering to date?”

“If you’ll excuse me” Sayla spoke up, locking eyes with Captain Nyleen as she frowned. “It’s Captain Rasdel.”

Though Wyatt was expecting Nyleen to react negatively, he was surprised when she smiled back. “Of course.” Glancing to Captain Rasdel Nyleen inclined her head. “My apologies, Captain.”

Rasdel didn’t seem to be too concerned over the naming conventions though she gave Sayla a grateful look before speaking. “Of course. I’ll have Doctor Quem send them out now.” Almost everyone gathered took out pads of their own as Doctor Quem typed on hers, and for a minute or two there was near silence as everyone read. Then the talking began, starting with Doctor Liyah asking some technical question he barely understood. Wyatt tried to follow along with the conversation at first, but it quickly became evident that he was far out of his depth. They seemed to be discussing the results of his viability test and they had all started using rather scientific language that he was having a hard time keeping up with. Deciding that he would just wait until he understood things again he poured himself another drink and took a few veca berries to chew on.

After twenty minutes or so, just as Wyatt was considering pouring himself yet another drink, he was finally included in the conversation. Doctor Erixa was just finishing asking some questions when she looked up at him with a curious look. “Well, I suppose we should ask you then. Do you mind if we also gather samples from your parents and other close family members?”

Lifting his head from his hand Wyatt glanced briefly around, seeing all eyes in the room on him now. “My… parents?” Wyatt asked, frowning. “What, you want my permission to jerk my dad off?”

“We’ll just be taking blood samples more than likely” Doctor Quem chimed in, scowling at Erixa. “It’s not as useful as semen in determining viability but it’s still effective. We doubt that your parents will match your viability anyhow, but we would like to catalog their DNA for future study.” Seeing the skeptical look on Wyatt’s face Doctor Quem’s eyes softened. “I promise, we won’t bother them any more than necessary. We’ll even compensate them monetarily for their time. But if you’re not comfortable with that, we will respect your wishes and stay away.” Wyatt could see that Doctor Erixa clearly did not agree with that sentiment but she kept her mouth shut.

Thinking about it for a long moment, Wyatt reluctantly nodded. “Sure. Just… take care of them. Mom’s always been scared to death of blood and needles.” He couldn’t help but smile at that, she had given blood once when Wyatt’s grandfather was going into surgery and she had passed out once she saw it leaving her arm through the tube.

Bowing her head, Doctor Quem looked sincerely thankful. “I will personally make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“Well, since that’s sorted out… perhaps next we can discuss the planned rotation for Wyatt.” Doctor Ulyce steepled her fingers as she looked down at her pad. “I see that the current waiting list for impregnation contains only members from your organization.” Her voice was light and jovial, but there was an unmistakable implication there in her words.

“I didn’t exactly have lists of your willing crewmembers at hand” scoffed Doctor Quem with a snort. Wyatt got the impression that Doctor Quem had hoped the list would slip by unremarked judging by the way she scowled and finished her whiskey, pouring another.

Smiling back Doctor Ulyce began typing on her pad. “Happily I happen to have compiled my own list of volunteers. I’m sending it to you now.” Once she finished she looked curiously to the Nomads. “I figured that if you have also composed a similar list then maybe we could discuss rotating them. To keep it fair, of course.” Looking back to Doctor Quem her smile was just a bit stiff. “After all you already have one pregnancy, and the rest of us would like to begin independent research soon enough.”

“...We’ve also put together a similar list, yes. Doctor?” Captain Nyleen looked to Erixa, who nodded and typed on her pad. “Of course, we’re sending you this provided-”

“That your viability tests turn out ok, yes I know” Doctor Quem said irritably, typing on her pad now as she brought up the two new lists and began to scan them over.

Wyatt once again felt uncomfortable as this went on. It was weird having them ask permission to test his parents only to turn around and discuss who would be fucking him next without even giving him a second glance. Obviously he wasn’t against the idea of it, but it was still unsettling.

Things continued now onto the general topic of pregnancies. Once again Wyatt felt himself disconnecting from the conversation as everyone started to plan the breeding schedules in further detail, even going into the subject of artificial insemination back on Leuthis. He just poured himself another drink, hoping that he would be able to leave soon.

-

It was nearly two hours later when the meeting was finally concluded. Things hadn’t seemed to be finished by a longshot, judging by the way they made plans to regroup the following morning. Thankfully Doctor Quem had informed him that he probably wouldn’t be needed for that, it was just going to be talks about how they were going to divide up the work for the most part. As he stood so did Sayla, picking up her helmet and attaching it. She turned to him, but if she was going to say something she was interrupted before she could get a word out. “Sayla!” Captain Nayleen was walking up to meet them, accompanied by her aide Zaiyah and one of her armored guards. She was nearly as tall as Rasdel, and while her figure was less curvy it did make her look admittedly a bit more professional. “I’m sorry but I was hoping we could get that sample from the human as soon as possible.”

“Of course Captain” Sayla responded, her voice formal and just a bit cold. “And I would prefer it if you would call me Lieutenant in front of my staff.”

Nayleen smiled back warmly. “I’m glad. Maybe we can catch up a bit, Lieutenant.” As the moment hung in the air she turned and motioned to Zaiyah. “My aide will be gathering the sample by the way. The Doctor won’t be satisfied if it’s gathered by one of your crew after all.”

“Of course” Sayla responded, turning to her guards and gesturing for them to follow. As the group left the room Sayla took point, the other guards bringing up the rear as they made their way to the elevator.

As they began to move, Wyatt cleared his throat uncomfortably. He really wished that someone would talk to him or at least look at him properly. “So… are we going to… my room or something?” he asked, breaking the silence.

Captain Nayleen made a face but still didn’t even glance at him. “We’ll be going to the medical bay. I’d rather not visit your quarters if I can avoid it.”

Wyatt resisted the urge to let out a weary sigh. This really took the fun out of getting a handjob.

It wasn’t long before the group arrived at the medical bay, Wyatt feeling like it was his first day again as the medics on staff all looked up and began to whisper to one another. Captain Nayleen wasted no time, turning to everyone and standing up straight. She addressed Sayla first with a quick nod of the head. “Lieutenant. I’m assuming you’ll want one of your guards present?”

“Yes, I’m afraid I’ll have to insist on that point” she responded curtly.

“Very well.” Turning to Zaiyah, Nayleen’s gaze became notably more stern. “Whenever you’re ready then, Petty Officer Zaiyah.”

“Y-yes Captain.” Zaiyah was looking almost straight at the ground as she stepped forward, and Wyatt thought that she was shaking just a bit. This was the first time he had actually paid attention to her properly, she was so mousey and quiet that he tended to forget she was even there. She was only about three feet tall, her inky green skin notably darker around her blushing cheeks.

Sayla had broken away and was speaking to the medics on staff, who seemed to have expected this as they directed her to a bed that thankfully had curtains drawn around it. With a look to one of the guards she gestured towards it, and the armored guard wordlessly joined Zaiyah and Wyatt as they made their way to the bed, the guard pulling the curtains closed behind them.

As Wyatt sat down Zaiyah got up onto a stool, reaching into a bag at her side and pulling out a bottle of that alien lubricant and one of the electronic vials. She was shaking worse than ever now, desperately avoiding his gaze as she worked. “Um… I… you’re probably going to have to take off… your pants. I’m sorry” she said in a nervous voice.

“Hey, before that do me a favor ok?” Wyatt asked with a serious look on his face.

“W-what?” Zaiyah sounded terrified now, like he was going to throw her down and savagely rape her right here.

“Why don’t you take a minute or two to calm down. Ok?” Wyatt smiled warmly. “Look. If you don’t want to jerk me off you don’t have to.”

The look of absolute relief on Zaiyah’s face was brief as she looked up into his face, but it was quickly replaced with gloom as she looked down again. “No I have to do it. I-if I don’t then the Captain will say that it may have been tampered with again and-”

“What about if I do it then?” Wyatt offered. Zaiyah looked confused as she gazed dubiously up into his eyes. “Believe it or not humans are pretty good at… gathering our own samples. I’ll just do it. If you really have to make sure it’s not tampered with then you can just watch.” It wasn’t much to offer, but at least she wouldn’t have to grab his dick against her will. Though Wyatt wouldn’t necessarily be completely against such a thing, it was pretty clear that Zaiyah was very uncomfortable with the idea. 

“Well…” Zaiyah thought for a long moment, though it was pretty clear what the answer was. “Are you sure you’ll be able to do it yourself?”

Wyatt laughed out loud, nodding. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Reaching out he gingerly took the lube and vial from Zaiyah, placing the vial beside him as he reached down and began unclasping his belt. After fiddling with his pants for a moment he took his penis out, which was rather flaccid at the moment. “This might take a minute though” Wyatt said with a frown, opening the bottle as he dripped some lube onto his palm and took his cock in his hand, stroking himself as his mind began to work. Closing his eyes he started becoming erect as an old classic sexual fantasy popped up in his mind, Wyatt fucking the female cast of Baywatch. For a time as a teenager it had been his favorite show, for pretty obvious reasons.

“Oh… my!” Zaiyah gasped as he reached full size. Opening one eye he saw her with her hands covering her mouth, watching him in wide-eyed awe. Even the guard was watching, though he obviously couldn’t tell her expression through the suit. Wyatt grinned as he closed his eyes again, there was something great about having others watch him. 

After a few minutes of this the fantasy in his head neared the climax, the mental version of himself eagerly fucking Pamela Anderson in her prime. He felt his own orgasm nearing as his hand worked furiously at his shaft, and Wyatt let out a sharp breath as his free hand groped for the vial. Opening one eye again he popped the top off and moved it into place. He groaned as he came, and this time he could actually feel the vial working, vibrating briefly as it sucked up the semen and allowing him to cap it off. He sighed gratefully and passed it over to Zaiyah, who took it carefully. “There ya go.”

Zaiyah looked pleased beyond words as she put the vial away in a small case and turned to him with an actual smile on her face. “Thank you, human.” Her smile broke for a quick moment as she shook her head. “No, I mean thank you Wyatt. You’re a lot less scary than I was expecting.” She offered him a small hand towel, which he accepted gratefully as he wiped his hand and dick free of the lubricant.

“Don’t worry. I’m not scary.” Wyatt stood up and grinned, fastening his pants. “Just a big dumb human.” Zaiyah giggled for a moment as the guard opened the curtain, and she smiled at him one last time before looking serious again. Turning she marched towards Captain Nayleen and saluted. “Sample secured, Captain. I have verified that it came from the human.”

“Excellent.” Nayleen, who looked like she had been chatting with Sayla, broke away as she stepped forward. She accepted the case, opening it up to inspect the contents herself. Seeming satisfied she closed it shut and nodded to Zaiyah, handing it back. “Take this to the lab and have them check it thoroughly. Do not let this leave your sight for even a moment.” She looked to the Nomad guard that had silently followed them and nodded. “Accompany her. Maintain open communications with the Varen the entire time, and report even the most minor of details.” With a salute the guard left the room, Zaiyah following behind with only a brief glance back.

Sayla, who had been talking in low voices with the guards, seemed to notice that Captain Nayleen was simply standing there and watching her from a distance. She turned to face her, straightening up. “Is there something else I can assist you with Captain?”

“Yes, in fact. I don’t have to be back on the ship right away. I was hoping that we could continue catching up. I’ve missed talking with you, Lieutenant Sayla.” The captain smiled, her strangely white eyes inviting.

There was a pause before Sayla responded. Her posture changed slightly, losing just a bit of that formal edge. “I… I’m afraid I have to see Wyatt to his quarters.”

“You have two guards right here that could do that” Nayleen persisted. “Come on. I brought a bottle of your favorite wine.”

“I…” Sayla began again, the pause between her words much longer. Though Wyatt couldn’t see her face he could imagine the conflicted expression within. “I must see him to his quarters. I will meet you after my shift is over in the forward lounge” she finally said, turning to the door and marching forward without another word or glance back. Nayleen didn’t seem offended, in fact she smiled to herself as she watched Sayla go.

Glancing briefly back at Captain Nayleen Wyatt caught up with Sayla as she marched along. One of the two guards also caught up, the other staying behind with the captain. Sayla’s pace was brisk, and she didn’t even glance in Wyatt’s direction as they moved. He guessed that she must be pretty eager to get to this date.

After a silent few minutes the three of them arrived at Wyatt’s quarters. There was a single guard stationed there, and the other one following behind took her place on the other side of the door without any prompting. Sayla opened the door and entered the room, Wyatt following behind as it slid shut behind them. The two stood there quietly for a minute, Sayla still facing away from him as she stared ahead. Wyatt was considering just staying quiet but as the silence stretched on he felt like he had to say something. “So… that Captain Nayleen. I take it she’s a friend of yours?” he asked, trying to sound jovial. “I guess you must be pretty excited to be meeting up with her, huh?”

“I wish I would have just… told her no” Sayla mumbled. Wyatt thought he had misheard her, but then Sayla reached up and removed her helmet, placing it on the table and turning to face him. Her face was a strange combination of nervous and angry, he couldn’t tell if she wanted to scream or cry. “I thought I was going to be stronger than that.”

“Oh. I…” Wyatt hesitated, not sure of what to do or say. “She seemed pretty happy to see you.”

Laughing, Sayla smiled sarcastically. “Yeah. She always is.” Shaking her head, Sayla sighed. “But I don’t want to talk about her right now. Jannix told me about what happened back there in the medical bay.”

Wyatt was about to ask who Jannix was, but he figured it must have been the guard back there with him. “Well, what about it?” he asked with a sinking sensation in his gut. He had the feeling he was about to be lectured for something else.

“I just… wanted to say thank you for what you did.” For a second Wyatt thought she was joking, but Sayla looked quite sincere as she looked into his eyes. “I thought that was very kind of you, offering to do that for Zaiyah.”

“It really wasn’t that kind. She still had to watch” Wyatt replied modestly, feeling embarrassed now.

“Nevertheless. Even though she didn’t want to do it, you could have forced her. I think you realized that. But you cared enough about her feelings to offer, and I think that’s worth praising.” The words were a bit reluctant but Sayla said them boldly, her eyes not leaving Wyatt’s.

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly Wyatt looked to the ground. “It wasn’t a big deal. It’s just, she’s a person too, that’s all.”

“I think that’s a very refreshing attitude.” Sayla smiled at him, though he could only see it for a moment as she reattached her helmet. “I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight. Just be glad you don’t have to sit through more meetings for now.” She brushed past him as she made her way towards the door, and Wyatt felt like he had got just a bit closer with the Lieutenant.

“‘Night. Good luck with Nayleen!” he called after her. Sayla glanced back briefly before opening the door and stepping out, letting it shut behind her.

-

The next day was another lazy one as Wyatt lay on the couch, some random movie playing in the background as he typed at his pad. He had managed to bring up the lists of impregnation candidates from both the Mothers and the Nomads. While the list from the latter wasn’t quite as extensive it still made him stare in bewilderment once again at how many crewmembers were here. Just between these three ships alone it seemed like there was over six hundred different Illex that had all elected to fuck him. It was just a bit daunting to think about, and he spent over an hour simply looking over the various entries.

There was a tone at the door and Wyatt sat up straight. “Come on in” he called, putting the pad aside and pausing the movie.

The door slid open as Doctor Quem entered his room, nodding as she stood in front of him and adjusted her glasses. “Good afternoon. I figured I’d come by and have a brief chat. I thought the negotiations were going to take at least a week, but shockingly we’ve all managed to come to an agreement relatively quickly. So I’m afraid that vacation I’ve been promising you has been cut short. Unless you have any objections, you’ll be starting tonight.”

“Oh. Ok.” Wyatt was pretty surprised, judging by the atmosphere last night he got the impression he thought things were going to continue for a while. “What sped things up?”

Doctor Quem gave a smug smile. “Well. Once Doctor Erixa ran her little tests there really wasn’t any choice. When they showed up today the good doctor hardly said a word. I’m glad something finally shut her up for a bit. At this point I think they just want to get started, after all their budget for next year is on the line.” She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch, sighing in relief as she took the pressure off her legs. 

“Budget?” Wyatt asked, confused.

“Our organizations are allotted a certain amount of resources every year. The Nomads have been the primary beneficiaries of that system for decades, based on their performance and central command's confidence in their mission. However that’s changed now. Frankly, at the moment when next year’s discussions roll around I’ll be shocked if we don’t receive top priority. The Mothers and Nomads are both going to be scrambling for second place, they’ve each already begun sending teams down to the surface. Of course there’s a possibility that if they find more humans than us they’ll still get top billing, so it’s not like we can sit back and relax quite yet.”

“I see.” Wyatt nodded for a moment vaguely. That made sense, he should have known that there would be politics involved one way or the other. “So, I’m starting tonight? Which list am I choosing from?” He picked up his pad and turned it on, looking down a little nervously at the crewmembers.

“I’m afraid there won’t be any choice for your first time” Doctor Quem said with a smile. She took the pad from him and typed for a moment, bringing up a profile of a familiar reddish-purple Illex and handing it over. “Doctor Ulyce will be your… companion for the evening. Unless you’d like to take a day or two to get prepared, of course.”

“Doctor… Ulyce?” Wyatt asked, brow furrowing in confusion. He picked up the pad and scanned it curiously, confirming that it was indeed the same person. “Oh. I wasn’t expecting someone like that. Isn’t she one of their ship’s captains?”

Looking annoyed, Doctor Quem snorted. “Yes. I’ve always found their system of command rather stupid.” Seeing his expression the doctor clarified, “The Mothers have a far less… stringent hierarchy in their organization than the rest of us. It’s more reminiscent of our own earlier starships before we merged with humanity, back in those days everyone on the ship was a bit of a Captain. Nobody was really in charge. That system has proven less useful with our current forms, we crave a bit of structure nowadays. On their ships they have what we call a Board of Command, usually three to five various Doctors all working in tandem.”

“That sounds like it would be an absolute shitshow.” Wyatt looked up and frowned. He couldn’t help thinking about his meeting tonight with Doctor Ulyce. “So why does she want to meet with me anyhow?”

“A number of their crew are pretty nervous about you. Many of the Mothers have never even seen a real human before. Doctor Ulyce is ovulating at the moment, and she has elected to be the first among her crew to be impregnated. Mostly to prove to the rest that you’re nothing to be afraid of.” Doctor Quem took the pad from his hands and began typing on it again. “I’m ordering a gin and tonic. Would you like one as well?”

“Sure.” Wyatt thought about it for a minute before inclining his head. “Make it two actually.” He suddenly wanted to get a little drunk, maybe even roll a joint once the doctor left. That made him wonder about smoking aboard the ship and he looked skeptically at Doctor Quem. “Say… um, if I wanted to smoke a cigarette, where could I do that?”

“That’s funny” Doctor Quem said with a smirk, handing the pad back. “And here I thought that there was no tobacco in your system.”

“I just don’t smoke very often” Wyatt said with a dismissive grin, hoping she wouldn’t push the issue.

“That’s really funny. Because I was pretty sure I found plenty of THC in your blood. I suppose it’s possible you just ingest it.” Doctor Quem still had that smirk on her face as she sat back. Wyatt fought for words, feeling his cheeks redden, but the Doctor let out a brief laugh at his discomfort. “It’s not illegal here. We really don’t mind if you smoke. Try to limit it to your bathroom, the vents in there should deal with any smell nicely.”

“Great. Thank you” Wyatt said, feeling a little lame he didn’t have much else to add. Fortunately the drinks showed up just then, and Wyatt got up gratefully to retrieve the tray. 

-

A couple of hours later Wyatt was sitting in his room, slowly nursing his sixth gin and tonic as he watched what seemed like some Leuthian soap opera, Oceans of Passion. Iernal, a dashing starship captain, had fallen in love with his fiancee’s sister Anbel. He was currently confessing his love, and while Anbel seemed like she cared for him too she also wept because she couldn’t betray her sister. “Yeah you’re too good for him, Anbel” Wyatt muttered, finishing off his drink.

As Wyatt considered ordering himself another drink of some kind he slowly began second guessing his decision. He wasn’t drunk by any means but he was certainly buzzed right now, and the fact that he’d smoked a joint nearly an hour before hadn’t helped much. Though he had no idea when Doctor Ulyce was supposed to be coming by (according to Doctor Quem she would just be stopping by ‘when she was ready’) he decided to hold off on drinking more for the moment. It wouldn’t do to be completely smashed when she came by.

The chiming at the door told him at once that his wait was over. “Come in” he called, trying to keep his voice light and jovial. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the door slid open and Doctor Ulyce came walking into the room. She was dressed once again in those blue flowing robes that stopped just below her sandaled feet, and she bowed low to him as the door shut behind her. “Good evening. I’m sorry if you weren’t ready for my arrival.”

“No, come on in. I’ve just been sitting around waiting for you to show up.” As he gestured her over to the couch she smiled at him and she took a seat. Doctor Ulyce was pretty average height for an Illex, a little under four feet tall. While she was notably slimmer than the others he’d seen so far she still had nice breasts, and a pair of hips that still put most human women to shame. He also couldn’t help noticing her long hair tentacles, they were twitching and moving faintly like they were living worms. He probably should have been weirded out by that but he was instead wondering what she could do with them. “So, I’m surprised that you insisted on meeting with me first, Doctor.”

“Please, call me Ulyce. I’m going to feel like this is work if you keep that up” she chided playfully, her smile widening. She stopped and sniffed vaguely at the air, her brow furrowing. “Are you wearing some sort of cologne?” she asked curiously.

Shrugging, Wyatt grinned. He had showered after smoking that joint, so he was pretty sure that wasn’t what she was smelling. “Nah. I did shower. Maybe it’s just my natural human scent.”

“Hmmm.” Doctor Ulyce eyed him a moment longer with a curious smile on her face before sitting up. “Well I don’t know about you but I’m rather hungry. Would you care for something to eat?”

“Sure.” Wyatt felt himself relaxing a bit, for some reason he thought he would have to get right down to business. He picked up his pad and brought up the menu, scanning through it. “What would you like? I know there’s some Illex dishes here but I haven’t really tried any yet.”

The doctor glanced over the pad as he scrolled down before looking up at him again. “Just order two of whatever you’d like. I’ve been partial to all the Earth food I’ve tried so far.”

Wyatt hesitated for a moment before choosing two orders of roasted garlic chicken with gouda mashed potatoes and some steamed vegetables. “What are you drinking?” he asked, glancing up at Ulyce.

“Same as you. Something strong preferably.” Ulyce looked intrigued at his dinner choices, pointing down the list. “Be sure to get a dessert too.”

Deciding on a cheesecake that looked quite nice and selecting a bottle each of gin and tonic, Wyatt placed the order. Dinner came swiftly and the two settled down to eat, quickly falling into a rather mundane conversation as Ulyce asked him about his Earth life. It was pleasant, and Ulyce seemed intrigued by everything he told her. He was finding himself growing more relaxed by the moment as her smile encouraged him to continue.

After the two had finished Wyatt picked up the plates and put them all into the slot on the wall as they were all taken away to be cleaned. He was just considering ordering some ice cream to cap off the meal when Ulyce finished her drink and set it down on the table with a clink. She looked to him with a twinkle in her eye as she stood to her feet. “I was just thinking. You know what would be a good way to end this meal?”

“What’s that?” Wyatt asked, looking back with a raised eyebrow. For some reason he suspected that she wanted ice cream too.

“We should smoke some pot” Ulyce stated bluntly. She grinned mischievously at his stunned expression. “I only caught a whiff of it, but I know I smelled it on you.”

“How do you… know what pot smells like?” Wyatt asked curiously.

Chuckling, Ulyce gave him a wide grin. “When I was younger I went to Earth as part of an independent study on human ecology. It was mostly for studies pertaining to viability obviously, but we were exposed to many… fringe aspects of humanity. Some of my colleagues and I went to a rock concert one evening to observe the interactions in person and we were offered some pot by some very enthusiastic individuals. I developed a bit of a taste for it, though I confess it’s been a few years since I’ve partook.”

“Wow, that’s… not what I was expecting.” Wyatt thought about it for a moment before asking, “who did you see in concert?”

“His name was Prince apparently. This was in… oh, I believe the year 1993 on your planet. We were in New York at the time and one of my colleagues was very passionate about seeing him live.” Ulyce smiled fondly as she let out a long satisfied breath. “I was skeptical because I had never liked Earth music much but even I had to admit he was… very good.”

It was a bit weird to think that when he was just one year old Ulyce was in New York watching Prince in concert. “Uh… look. I’m sorry if this is weird to ask, but… how old are you?” Wyatt was very unsure about asking, mostly not wanting to offend. He wasn’t bothered by the age difference, but he felt like he had to know now.

Thankfully Ulyce didn’t look offended at all as she smiled at him. “I am forty seven years old, by Earth years. You are twenty five years old, correct?”

“Yeah, just turned it a month ago” Wyatt said with a dismissive shrug.

“Is… my age going to be an issue for you?” For the first time Ulyce seemed just a bit uncertain, though her face remained pleasant.

“No, not at all” Wyatt said sincerely, shaking his head. It was quite true, though he was surprised Ulyce was as old as that was it didn’t bother him in the slightest. For one she didn’t look nearly her age, Wyatt would have guessed she was in her late twenties or early thirties, and the other factor was that he simply didn’t care. The thought of fucking the equivalent of an Illex milf was just as appealing as fucking a younger girl in the end. “I’m perfectly ok with it. You’re gorgeous after all” he blurted, regretting the last words a bit and wondering if he sounded like a fool.

Ulyce blushed, her face going a dark purple. “Really?” she asked, avoiding his gaze shyly. “Nobody’s… ever told me something like that before.”

Feeling his own face starting to blush, Wyatt smiled disarmingly before turning and making his way to the bag of clothes he had brought. Reaching inside he removed a cigar box, and he sat down at the dining table as he began removing his rolling supplies. “Well, I’ll be just a minute then, I’ll slap a joint together real quick.”

“Might as well roll a few. Just in case” Ulyce said, as her hands reached down to her waist. As she began to unfasten her robe Wyatt couldn’t help but watch as if entranced. Underneath her robe she was wearing a simple blue shirt and what looked like a pair of light gym shorts. While she was quite lean for an Illex Wyatt could see that her tits still looked like a handful, and her wide hips lead down to a very respectable ass. Not as good as Elsi’s, but he could already feel himself becoming hard as he watched Ulyce stretch. She seemed to notice him as her mouth curled into a smile. “Sorry, I thought it was a little warm in here.”

“It is a little I guess” Wyatt said with a laugh, now feeling a little warm himself as she sat down next to him and pressed her body close. She watched him grind up the weed with interest as she laid a hand casually on his leg. 

-

Around a half hour later Wyatt was realizing how surreal the moment was. He was sitting on the couch, Ulyce laughing so hard she was nearly in tears as they watched the South Park movie. After they had smoked a couple of joints Ulyce had wanted to watch some Earth programming, and had requested something with ‘foul-mouthed cartoons’ much to his surprise. She had explained rather calmly that she found it rather humorous and so he had chosen this, knowing there was plenty of cursing. Not only had it been a success it had been an absolute hit, after the Uncle Fucker song he even had to pause the movie for a moment to allow her to calm down. Having her laugh so much was making him grin like an idiot as well, he didn’t know if this was because they were high or not but it was endlessly amusing watching Ulyce be entertained by this.

As she calmed down from her latest bout of giggles Ulyce finally calmed down, beaming up at Wyatt. “I-I’m sorry if this is awkward for you, but I really do find this swearing comical. I know it’s a bit immature but it simply tickles me every time. And seeing cartoon children doing it just makes it that much funnier somehow.”

Wyatt’s grin didn’t fade as he draped an arm around Ulyce’s shoulder and drew her closer. “It’s really not awkward for me. I’m having a great time. I like this movie too, I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much.”

“Mmmmm” Ulyce replied vaguely, still smiling as she nuzzled in closer to Wyatt. He was just perking up, thinking about sliding his hand down to Ulyce’s breast when she looked up to him eagerly. “Do you want to order some ice cream and a hot brownie? I have a sudden craving for a huge serving of it.”

For a split second Wyatt was annoyed he had been interrupted, but as he thought about the ice cream/brownie combo he felt his mouth water and his stomach rumble. “Actually, yeah. That sounds great.” Reaching out he picked up his pad and started making the order. “And whipped cream of course.”

“Get cherries and hot fudge too!” Ulyce said excitedly, looking into his eyes. He could see that her eager eyes were pretty red right now, she was probably more stoned than he was. “And some marshmallow sauce!”

“You got it.” Wyatt nodded as he concentrated, making sure to select all of the toppings they had chosen. Before he sent it off he also chose some random candy and a couple more drinks, just in case.

The rest of the movie seemed to pass by in a blur as the two ate, splitting a huge brownie sundae as they talked and laughed. Though Wyatt wondered if he should be making a move he never seemed to really get an opportunity, and for a bit he wondered if Ulyce was intentionally avoiding him. Once the movie ended however Ulyce sighed happily, taking one last bite of the melting brownie sundae as she washed it down with her drink. She leaned against him, nuzzling her face against his chest as she hugged him. “Thank you, Wyatt. For sharing this with me. This really has been a wonderful night so far.”

“It’s really nothing special.” Wyatt didn’t mean to be so modest but it really had been almost the bare minimum effort. This was more like a Saturday night with someone he was dating rather than a sensual alien breeding session. It had been a lot of fun so far for him as well but it wasn’t like he had gone out of his way. “I’m just glad you’ve been enjoying yourself.”

“Do you know why I came here tonight? Well, it’s at least one reason.” Ulyce put a hand on his cheek, gazing into his eyes with a smile. “I wanted to see what sort of man you were. If you were the kind of person who couldn’t even watch a movie without forcing yourself on a lady there’s no way I would have let my girls be alone with you. But it’s more than that. I think you’re kind, gentle, and that you’ll treat them with respect.” She stroked his cheek gently, moving her face closer to his. “In truth, I find myself becoming very attracted to you.” Ulyce kissed him, closing her eyes as she pressed her body close. Wyatt just kissed back as she climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him more. She slipped her tongue inside of his mouth and the two began passionately making out, one of Wyatt’s hands coming down to grab Ulyce’s ass tightly.

It was a good makeout session, though it was a bit startling when he felt Ulyce’s hair tentacles began creeping up around his neck, rubbing his skin slowly. It was strange but he quickly got used to it, they felt almost like warm fingers tracing patterns on him and so he just shrugged and went with it. Finally she broke off the kiss and sat back, panting as she looked into his eyes. Then, reaching down she gripped her shirt and pulled it slowly over her head, exposing her bare chest to him. Wyatt took a second to admire her, especially fascinated by her breasts. The nipples there were an inky red-violet, it reminded him of dark cherries. “Wow” he marveled, running a hand down her waist as she shuddered with pleasure.

“I’m sorry I’m not quite as… built as some of the other girls. Many in our organization have been modified to make some parts of our human genetics less pronounced.” Ulyce glanced skeptically down at her chest and back up at him with a slight frown. “I know that you humans tend to enjoy larger breasts.”

“I said it before. I think you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Wyatt cupped her right breast and began playing with the nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. “I don’t care that you’re not quite as stacked.” He moved his mouth to her other nipple, gently taking it in his mouth as he licked the end. Ulyce moaned gratefully, thrusting her chest out as she ran a hand through his hair. “You’re sexy enough as is” he mumbled against her skin as he continued sucking.

Panting, Ulyce ground her hips against Wyatt’s as she closed her eyes. As she once again wrapped her hands lazily around his neck, Wyatt grinned and out his free hand against Ulyce’s stomach, slipping it down slowly to the waistband of her shorts. They were nice and loose, allowing him to slip his questing fingers down towards her vagina. He brushed her clitoris on the way down, eliciting a slight gasp from Ulyce before he slipped two fingers inside of her and she let out a much louder one. Wyatt began steadily fingering her, breaking his mouth away from her breast as he focused on her neck now, running his tongue along her skin. She was practically whimpering with pleasure now, burying her head against his chest as she bucked her hips against his hand. After a minute or so of this Ulyce cried out as she came, her body relaxing as Wyatt removed his hand. The two held each other for a time, neither speaking as Ulyce regained her breath.

Finally Ulyce lifted her head, gazing lovingly into Wyatt’s eyes before kissing him again. This time it was slow and tender, both of them savoring the feeling before she pulled away and smiled. Her hair tentacles were still tenderly grazing his cheeks, like they wanted to be closer again. “You have quite a way with your hands. I also never really appreciated the fact that humans have a slightly higher body temperature until now. You feel so… warm.” Her smile became a grin as she glanced at the bed. “Shall we?”

Wyatt stood up, lifting Ulyce up in his arms as she gasped in surprise. “I thought you’d never ask” he said with a lustful smile, walking over to the bed and placing her down. He reached down to his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside before removing his pants, socks, and boxers. Now naked he knelt down on the bed and hooked his thumbs in Ulyce’s waistband, pulling her shorts down slowly. She didn’t seem to be wearing any underwear, and her naked pussy was soon splayed wide for him to admire as he tossed her shorts aside. Kneeling between Ulyce’s legs he gripped her waist tight with both hands, lifting her ass off the bed a bit as he inserted the tip of his penis into her. He began to push his way inside and marveled at how tight she was, not quite as grippingly tight as Elsi but still incredible. “I swear… you Illex are so… amazingly fucking tight…” he breathed heavily, his heart pounding as her pussy yielded to him.

Ulyce cried out as Wyatt’s pelvis finally touched hers. “I never… really appreciated how much larger humans were until today.” As he pulled back and slammed in again, starting to fuck her properly now, Ulyce reached one hand out and grabbed Wyatt’s ass for support. “Oh… Great Mother! I never even dreamed it would be like this!” She screamed out loud, her other hand moving up and grabbing a handful of the sheets as she shut her eyes tight. “Harder!”

Grunting in compliance, Wyatt moved his hands up Ulyce’s body to position himself better as he began thrusting harder, their bodies slapping together as he drove in and out of her. Ulyce wrapped her legs around Wyatt, rubbing her feet against the base of his spine as she continued to cry out. She was much louder than Elsi had been, and for the first time Wyatt vaguely wondered if the walls were soundproof. Not that he would care much anyway. After all now that he thought about it he was being watched on the security cameras anyhow. What did it matter how loud they were? “Yeah” he growled savagely, one hand coming down to play with her clitoris, “you love this, don’t you?” Ulyce nodded, eyes still closed as her breath came out in rapid gasps. “Then tell me how much you love it” he prompted.

“I… I’ve had sex before” Ulyce admitted, screwing her eyes shut even tighter, “w-with a couple other Illex girls. And a hard light projection of a human.” Her voice was surprisingly cognisant but that changed into a moan as Wyatt stimulated her clit. “B-but this is the best… I do love this…” She opened her eyes slightly and looked into his, panting all the while. “Do you love this too?”

“You’re better… than any Earth girl already” Wyatt huffed, feeling himself nearing his peak. “Of course I do.”

“Then fill me with your seed” Ulyce gasped, squeezing her legs tighter around him. “I want to give birth to a child you can be proud of.” Wyatt just grunted savagely, fucking her with a reckless abandon. She was practically shouting now, back arching as she grabbed the sheets with both hands. The feeling of her body clenching up in an orgasm was incredible, and finally he came inside of her. He let out a long and satisfied sigh before pulling out of Ulyce, leaving her gasping for breath as she slowly relaxed her hands.

Laying down with a long exhale, Wyatt splayed out next to Ulyce. She curled up alongside him, snuggling close as she kissed him. “That was great” Wyatt said with a grin as they pulled apart, rubbing her back absentmindedly.

“Yes, it was” Ulyce agreed, staying still for a moment before she pulled herself up onto her knees and straddled Wyatt’s waist. “But I’d like to make sure that the deed is done properly.” Reaching back she gripped his penis, stroking it gently as he came back up to full mast. “I hope you don’t mind” she told him with a small smile.

Shaking his head, Wyatt’s grin widened. “Not at all.” He grabbed Ulyce’s ass with both hands, lifting her up with a grunt and guiding her to his waiting dick. Without waiting to see if she was ready he positioned her before pulling her down roughly onto himself, impaling her with his erection. Letting out a gasp Ulyce got her bearings as she put her hands on his stomach, riding his cock nice and slow. Her hips ground against his as she gyrated her ass, biting her lip and smiling faintly. “I just… can’t get enough of you, Ulyce” Wyatt murmured, his hands coming up to feel her breasts now that she was moving on her own.

“Neither… can I” she breathed heavily, her eyes half closed. “I wish I could just keep you all to myself.” She let out a yelp when Wyatt pinched her nipples and she sped up, hips working furiously now as she rode his dick. “Can you… promise that you’ll think of me at least? When you’re with my crew?”

“I’ll do you one better than that.” Wyatt’s hands came down to Ulyce’s waist, gripping her tightly as he began moving her forcefully. “I’ll just fuck you again, how about that?”

“R-really?” Ulyce asked, beaming down at him.

Nodding back, Wyatt increased the tempo. He was sweating with the exertion but he didn’t care, digging his fingers into Ulyce’s ample thighs. “Of course! I don’t have to impregnate a new girl every night. We can do this again, no problem.” He grit his teeth, thrusting up into Ulyce every time she came back down. “I’d be… stupid… to turn this down!”

“Oh… Wyatt…” Ulyce moaned, biting her lip so hard he thought she was going to draw blood. She continued to ride him for another minute or so, finally throwing her head back and screaming his name. “Wyatt!” she cried as her body seized up in an orgasm. It took Wyatt another minute or so until he came, though Ulyce didn’t seem to mind as she bobbed up and down on him, a happy but dazed look in her eyes. Finally he came, Ulyce letting out an adorable whimper as he filled her up. She sat there on top of him, panting as the sweat gleamed in the faint light. As they locked gazes she leaned in and locked lips with him, inserting her tongue almost lazily into his mouth as the two kissed. Pulling herself off him, Ulyce looked pretty beat right now as she flopped down onto the bed. She took a long, deep breath, letting it out slowly. 

“Well. That should do it.” Wyatt smirked triumphantly, noticing with a certain sense of pride the way her pussy was gently dripping onto the sheets. He drew her close, reaching out to pull the comforter over the both of them. “If it doesn’t take, we can just try again tomorrow.”

Ulyce smiled up at him. “Then I might have to lie to the others tomorrow” she said with a wink. She looked just a bit uncertain again as she frowned slightly. “So, should I… go back to my quarters?”

Holding her tightly, Wyatt shook his head. “If you do that we can’t wake and bake. And maybe one more time tomorrow morning?” he asked hopefully.

Letting out a giggle, Ulyce nodded. “That goes without saying.”

-

There was a loud noise that woke Wyatt up immediately, and he looked wildly around the room in confusion. Ulyce was sitting up slowly in bed next to him, looking bewildered as she glanced at him. Before the two could say anything there was another loud noise, somewhat similar to the sound of the door chime. The voice of Doctor Quem came from the ceiling over the bed, loud and clear. “Wyatt! Get up! You too Doctor Ulyce! Up and at ‘em, c’mon!”

“What?” Wyatt asked, bewildered. He looked around again, as if expecting part of the room to be on fire. “What’s going on?”

“We think we’ve found another human with a high viability! Now get down to the medical bay at once! Doctor Quem out!” the voice line was cut off, leaving the room silent again.

Doctor Ulyce reacted first, almost jumping out of bed as she began to rush around for her clothing. “So soon? I can’t believe it! This is fantastic!” She looked quite excited as she began to pull on her pants, a wide grin on her face.

Getting out of bed, Wyatt started to get dressed himself. He wasn’t quite as excited as Ulyce was but he could feel a certain tension building in the air. Already he was wondering what sort of person this would be. For a moment he wondered what he should dress in until ultimately just deciding on a pair of jeans and a casual collared shirt, topped with a hooded sweatshirt. He figured that it would probably be best to dress normally in this situation.

A few minutes later Wyatt and Doctor Ulyce were entering the medical labs, where things were already abuzz. Medics were rushing about, talking quietly and running tests. Doctor Ulyce broke off at once and approached a pair running what looked like a blood test, and she started speaking with them urgently as they began showing her their results so far. For the first time Wyatt didn’t get that many stares, a couple girls glanced at him and whispered to each other but for the most part he was ignored as everyone worked.

As Wyatt stood there, scanning the room for Doctor Quem, he heard a familiar and welcome voice. “Wyatt!” Turning he saw Elsi, smiling widely at him as she ran up to greet him. They hugged briefly, Elsi looking quite excited as she looked up to him, her pink eyes bright. “Good to see you. I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to stop by and say hi. I have a couple more days of punishment work from Doctor Quem, but maybe after that I can see you sometime.”

“Uh…” Wyatt hesitated for a moment, wanting to talk to Elsi but painfully aware that he could see Ulyce out of the corner of his eye. She could almost certainly hear Elsi clearly, and for a moment he had the feeling that she would turn around and glare at him or something. Thankfully when she did turn to look she just smiled and turned away again, and Wyatt had to remind himself that being with multiple women was the reason he was even here. He looked to Elsi and grinned widely, giving her a nod. “Yeah. We should hang out properly this time. Maybe when we’re not in such a rush.”

Elsi giggled before looking around as the whispered conversations in the room died. Doctor Quem had emerged from her back office, talking urgently to one of the medics as she reviewed her pad. The medic broke off and rushed away as the doctor approached Wyatt, putting the pad aside as she looked at him. Clearing her throat, Elsi bowed. “Doctor. I was just greeting Wyatt. I’m sorry, I’ll return to my duties.”

Surprisingly Doctor Quem gave Elsi a brief smile and a nod. “It’s quite alright for you to greet the future father of your child. I’m not a monster who would deny you that. Now, move along. We all have a lot to do this evening.” As Elsi gave a grateful bow and scampered off after one last hug, Doctor Quem looked to Wyatt seriously. Ulyce was also approaching, and while Doctor Quem gave her a nod he could tell she wished the rival doctor hadn’t been here. “I suppose I need to catch the two of you up. As I said earlier, we think we’ve possibly discovered another human like yourself. One with a high viability rating.”

Wyatt didn’t quite understand as he frowned. “What do you mean, possibly found one? I mean if you ran his semen you should know right?”

Doctor Ulyce spoke up, clearing her throat first. “Unfortunately we don’t have a sperm sample, just blood. While blood is very useful for determining a lot of information, as far as viability goes the best way to pinpoint the percentage is always going to be sperm.” Looking at Doctor Quem’s annoyed expression Ulyce bowed low. “I apologize, Doctor Quem. I didn't mean to speak out of turn.”

“Quite alright” Doctor Quem muttered, the expression on her face saying the opposite. She looked back to Wyatt again with a serious expression. “The blood tests told us that he has a viability somewhere between 93 and 100%. So it’s more than likely we’re going to offer him the same deal as yourself. Anyone with 95% viability and up is really what we’re looking for. 94 might be possible with some tinkering but really we’re going to try for higher.”

“What if… he refuses?” Wyatt asked, a bit uncertain. If it meant the survival of their species they might do something drastic.

Letting out a long sigh, Doctor Quem rubbed her temples. “I don’t know, to be perfectly honest.” She looked back into his eyes as she pushed her glasses into place. “We were extremely lucky to find you. For many reasons. Not just your high viability, but the fact that you were so willing to work with us. However we’ve always understood that other humans might not be so receptive. If I had to guess, I would say that if we were refused we would respect the human’s wishes. I imagine we would ask if we could at least take a few samples, probably as much semen as we could for example, and we’d leave. If they didn’t allow us anything we’d most likely scavenge what we could and move on.” Before Wyatt could say anything to that she looked to him and straightened up. “But that’s where you come in. I’m going to go and visit this human personally to explain things. I’d like you there, to at least show that we have a willing person already with us.”

At first Wyatt really wanted to refuse, there was a part of him that wanted to complain about him not being brought on board to talk other humans into this. However looking into Doctor Quem’s earnest face he relented, sighing heavily as he nodded. “Ok. Fine. So is it just going to be me and you?”

“I would like to accompany you if I may.” Doctor Ulyce smiled serenely, ignoring Quem’s furious look. “Don’t worry. I will of course give all due credit to you and your staff. I just want to observe you in action Doctor, unless you have any objections.”

Snorting derisively, Doctor Quem looked away. “Fine. I’ll see that you’re also outfitted with a cloaking ring.” Scowling up at Wyatt now like this was his fault, she motioned towards the door. “We’re waiting for Lieutenant Sayla right now. She insisted on bringing a few guards but I flatly refused. I think she’s a bit upset, but she’ll get over it. It’ll just be the four of us.”

“Oh. Good.” Perking up a bit, Wyatt turned his head towards the door. If Sayla was coming along then that meant one thing. He would finally see what she looked like outside of the mech suit. There was a strange sense of anticipation, his mind already working as he imagined what he’d be seeing.

Not even a minute later, just as Wyatt was thinking of looking away, the doors slid open. Sayla was standing there, her face immediately going a dark crimson as she met his eyes with her own. Though he felt bad for staring at her Wyatt couldn’t help himself, she didn’t look much like he’d been expecting. Kayden had been a little over four feet tall and rather lean and so he had just figured that was the general body shape for all the guards, but that clearly wasn’t the case. Sayla was probably the shortest Illex he’d seen so far, a little under three feet tall. She wasn’t fat, in fact he could see that she was well-muscled, but she was quite stocky. Her breasts weren’t quite as big as the others, but her hips flared out dramatically in a way that made his cock stir just looking. She was wearing black pants and a thick open jacket, though even in casual clothes she still seemed to exude the aura of a security guard, probably from the way she moved. Sayla avoided his gaze, marching up to Doctor Quem and saluting. “Doctor. I apologize for my tardiness.”

Waving irritably Doctor Quem nodded. “Yes, fine. Doctor Ulyce and I are going to get some more appropriate clothes on. Wyatt, I’m going to get you a thicker coat to wear on top of that. We’re going to Germany, and it’s quite cold at the moment.” 

“Alright” Wyatt called back as the two doctors left the lab, the doors shutting behind them. There was a long moment of silence as both Wyatt and Sayla stood there, not looking at once another. He glanced down at her briefly after a moment and could see her staring straight ahead, her cheeks still a bit darker than usual. “So…” Wyatt began eventually, rocking back on his heels.

“Yeah, go ahead and laugh” Sayla shot back. “But let me assure you, though I may be short even for my kind, that doesn’t mean I’m not effective at my job. So you can just… say whatever you want.” Her face was furious, though she still didn’t look at him, eyes focused directly ahead.

Feeling a bit taken aback, Wyatt just opened and shut his mouth. “Well… I was just gonna say that I think you look quite nice.”

Sayla’s face went a bit darker as she looked up at him. “...You’re just saying that, aren’t you?” she asked skeptically.

“I was actually going to say ‘cute’ instead of ‘nice’ at first, but I thought it might be inappropriate.” Wyatt’s smile faded. “Though I guess I just told you it anyhow…” he muttered.

Looking away, Sayla stared straight ahead again. For a moment he thought she was ignoring him but eventually he saw her shift uncomfortably. “Thank you” she said in a small voice. Wyatt just smiled, looking forward himself as he waited for the doctors to return.

-

It was strange for Wyatt, knowing that he was walking down the streets of some German city right now. Not even fifteen minutes ago he was in the medical bay and now he was walking behind Doctor Quem and Doctor Ulyce as the two spoke in low voices. Sayla was walking next to him, and whenever a human even wandered near she would glare at them, hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket where she doubtless had some kind of weapon. Wyatt felt a little guilty because the only thing he could think of right now was wanting to try some of the food from the street vendors. Just a minute prior they had just passed three carts selling some kind of chocolate pastries, curry sausages and kebab. Of course he had no euros, and it would be rather awkward asking Doctor Quem for some pocket change, so he resigned himself to just following along and reminding himself to get some kebab when he got back to the ship.

“Not far now” Doctor Quem said over her shoulder, glancing up from her smartphone-sized pad as she put it away. “Remember Wyatt, you have a translation device in your ear, but he won’t. Unless you know German or he knows English, he won’t understand you. So Doctor Ulyce and I will do most of the talking more than likely.”

Raising his eyebrows in surprise he looked between the two of them. “You both know German?” he asked, surprised. Both of the doctors were bundled up against the cold, and both were also wearing human disguises. They looked like shorter blonde ladies, and though they had gotten a couple looks for their height nobody really paid them a second glance.

Both doctors actually let out a laugh, looking at him incredulously. “I’m sorry, we aren’t laughing at you, it’s just a funny question for us. Yes” Doctor Ulyce said patiently with a nod. “We both speak German. In fact both of us speak quite a number of languages. I confess I know very few languages for a Doctor, currently I’m fluent in only thirty two, though I know a smattering of ten more, probably enough to converse. Doctor Quem is quite well known for being fluent in around a hundred languages.”

“The number is probably closer to ninety nowadays” Doctor Quem said with a long sigh. “If I’m to be honest my mind isn’t quite what it used to be. But yes, I do know quite a fair amount.”

“A… hundred?” Wyatt asked, feeling shocked. “I… don’t even know if I could NAME a hundred languages. I barely even speak the one properly.” He boggled at this information for a moment as he looked to Sayla, eyebrows raised. “How about you?”

Looking a little awkward Sayla cleared her throat and avoided his gaze. It was a little strange speaking with Sayla right now, she also had a disguise like the other two, but probably because of her height she didn’t look like a full-grown woman. She looked more like a young girl probably around thirteen or so, and she was not very happy about it. “Well, languages were never really my… forte. So I know very few.” For a second Wyatt felt a little better until she spoke again. “I’m only fluent in five, though I’m getting much better with Hindi recently.”

He just stared at her, mouth agape. “What languages?” he demanded, not quite believing her. 

“I know Illex, Leuthian, Machine, English, and Japanese” she counted off with a nod. Seeing his perplexed expression she elaborated, “Illex is our ancient language from when we first started building cities. It’s sort of like your Latin in a way, every Illex learns it for the most part. Leuthian is the current language spoken commonly on our home planet, it’s used for most forms of communication. Then Machine language is a sort of… computer language, I suppose. It’s a kind of a shorthand language used by engineers and computer technicians on our home world. If you work on a Starship it’s required to learn, since it doesn’t work well with the translators. For example,” Sayla let out a string of what sounded like numbers and letters, and while he could technically understand them they had no meaning. “ST002TZ764RT probably just sounds like a jumble to you right?”

“Uh, yes” Wyatt said with a nod, feeling exceptionally stupid right now.

“Well that would have told you both the status of the computers on deck 2 and some minor issues occurring with them. In a lot of instances on a starship the engineers have to quickly give each other precise information, so it’s a crucial skill.” Sayla gave him a smile and patted him on the arm, perhaps seeing his slightly dejected face. “It’s ok, most Illex know four languages at minimum. We’re taught from a young age.”

Sighing, Wyatt nodded. “Yeah…” he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. They walked along for a minute before Wyatt finally asked something on his mind. “So why did we teleport this far away from his place anyhow?”

“Unless we were to teleport indoors someone might notice” Doctor Quem said with a grunt of irritation, looking like she wished they didn’t have to trek this far either. “Don’t worry, it’s just a block away now.”

“Alright” he said with a nod. At least he got to look around at the city, that was nice. And he finally went to Europe like he’d always wanted to do. Glancing ahead, Wyatt’s heart leapt as he saw what looked like a food truck parked on the side of the road selling hot pretzels and roasted, candied nuts. The smell was divine and Wyatt looked longingly at it as he followed behind the doctors. He almost crashed into Doctor Quem when he realized she had stopped and was staring up at him with a frown. “Uh, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Do you really want something to eat that badly?” Doctor Quem demanded, putting her hands on her hips. “We are on a mission here.”

Feeling quite guilty Wyatt glanced at Ulyce and then to the ground, rubbing his neck. “Sorry” he muttered.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Doctor Quem reached into a pocket and took out a yellow note with ‘200’ printed across it. “This should be plenty. Just make it quick.” As Wyatt hesitated Doctor Quem cleared her throat and glanced innocently at the menu. “And I suppose… now that you’re getting a pretzel… I might as well have one too.”

“Oh, me too! And get some nuts!” Ulyce said excitedly. “And something hot to drink!”

Wyatt nodded and glanced to Sayla, who avoided his gaze with her lips pursed for a moment. “Just… make sure to get plenty of mustard with mine” she mumbled, clearly embarrassed. He grinned at them all as he got in line, the other patrons already glancing at the girls as they whispered to one another.

Ten minutes later and feeling much better now that the edge had been taken off his hunger, Wyatt finally saw their destination in sight. A small, two-story house is what Doctor Quem pointed out as their group made a beeline for the front door. Doctor Quem wasted no time when they approached the door, knocking on it as she glanced up and down the street, making sure nobody else was around. Wyatt considered saying something, but nothing particular came to mind as everyone waited with bated breath. 

At last the door opened, and Wyatt almost had to step back in surprise. A bear of a man was in the doorway, glowering down at them all. Wyatt was by no means short being a little over six feet tall, but this man dwarfed even him. He was a little over six and a half feet tall, a huge barrel chested man who looked like he could crush every one of them given the opportunity. Wyatt guessed he was in his late fifties or early sixties, judging by the greying hair and beard, but even so he wouldn’t be surprised if this guy outlived him nonetheless. He adjusted the coat he was wearing, eyeing them all warily. “Can I help you?” he asked in a deep voice.

Though Wyatt was expecting Doctor Quem to at least be momentarily awed by the sheer size difference between them, she just looked him over with a brief glance like he was good enough. “Yes, as a matter of fact. I am Doctor Quem. I’ve come quite a long way to see you. I believe you met one of my... colleagues last night while at the bar. I came to apologize about that, and to maybe have a discussion with you as well.”

“Hmph.” The man went from wary to downright annoyed now. “I should have known, she was just as short. If you came to apologize, then apology accepted. Now if you’ll excuse me, I had a long day at work.” With a scowl he made to shut the door before Wyatt could even think.

Something stopped the door, and it took Wyatt a moment to realize that Doctor Quem had kicked her foot against it, scowling right back at the man as she balled her hands into fists. “You listen to me” she hissed, narrowing her eyes. “I told you I came a long way to talk with you. Now you WILL hear what I have to say, or at the very least you will NOT slam the door in my face like that!”

The man’s face had gone slack and he just stood there for a minute, obviously at a loss for words. Then, to Wyatt’s eternal surprise, the man nodded. “Yes. Yes, you are right. I apologize.” Opening the door wide he motioned them in. “Come in then. I might as well hear what you have to say.” The four of them were ushered into the man’s kitchen, where they were seated at the dining table. “I have the kettle on to boil, already full. Would you care for some tea?”

“Yes, please” Doctor Quem said with a nod.

“And me as well” added Doctor Ulyce.

As Sayla also wordless indicated that she would like one as well, Wyatt grinned. “Sure” he said jovially. The man gave him a strange look but bustled off without saying a word. 

There was relative silence for a minute as the man prepared five cups of tea, placing them in front of everyone before he settled back with one himself. He motioned to a sugar bowl in the middle of the table with a nod of his head as he took a long sip of tea. “I have some sugar cubes if you like.”

“Thank you” Doctor Quem said with a quick bow of the head, pulling the sugar bowl towards her as she plunked a few in her tea. “I suppose that we should start with introductions. I am Doctor Quem,” She motioned to the rest of the party one at a time with a vague wave of the hand, “and this is Doctor Ulyce, Sayla, and Wyatt.”

The man grunted, nodding to them all in succession as he was introduced. As Doctor Quem finished he met her gaze evenly. “My name is Orland. Now, what exactly was so important to discuss?”

Doctor Quem took another long sip of her tea, gathering her thoughts. She didn’t break eye contact, a slight frown of concentration on her face. Then she sighed heavily. “This is probably a terrible idea and it’s certainly against regulations, but I can see you’re a man who cuts right to the quick. Plus it would be best to move this along.” With a quick motion of her hand, Doctor Quem slipped the ring around her finger right off and placed it in her pocket. Sayla made a quick, startled motion but she was nowhere near fast enough to stop the doctor as her human disguise disappeared in an instant. Orland’s eyes went huge as Doctor Quem took a steadying breath. “I am not a human. I am a member of an alien race called the Illex. To put it bluntly Orland, you might have one of the keys to saving our species. Will you please help us?”

Orland’s whole body was tense as he glanced at Sayla and Ulyce. “Are… all of you like this?” he asked, stunned.

Ulyce slipped off her ring, revealing her red-violet form. “I’m afraid so” she said with a slight smile. Sayla wordlessly slipped off her ring as well after a moment’s hesitation, nodding to Orland.

Nodding, Orland glanced at Wyatt with a skeptical look. “I assume you’re an alien too then” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah I’m just a regular human” Wyatt said with a smile.

“...What?” Orland said, looking confused. “If you understand me why are you talking in English? And by the way you’re an American, right?”

“There’s… a lot of things we have to explain. I’m afraid it will take some time” Doctor Quem said apologetically.

Standing up, Orland cracked his back. “If that’s the case I’ll put on another pot of water and get something to snack on.” He still sounded quite skeptical as he bustled about the kitchen, but regardless Wyatt was surprised at how well he was taking this. In fact he seemed more concerned when his faucet acted up a bit than with anything to do with this whole Illex business.

When Orland settled back down, Doctor Quem began to talk, occasionally aided by Doctor Ulyce. It was very much like the speech he had gotten his first day on the ship, a detailed retelling of the Illex personal history. Orland was completely silent as they spoke, only occasionally sipping at his tea as he listened intently. Eventually Doctor Quem finished with a “and that’s why we’ve come to see you” as she settled back in her chair. “We believe that your genetic makeup could be extremely important to us. So please I’ll ask you again, will you help us?”

Taking a long and deep breath, Orland just stared down at the table. “What would you require of me? If I were to help?” he asked, face blank.

“Well at minimum I’d like a… sample of your sperm.” Doctor Quem coughed awkwardly as Orland gave her a look. “To be honest I’m still not sure if you have the exact parameters we’re looking for. The only way I can tell that is with your reproductive material. Trust me, I wish that I could just use blood, but I can’t.” As that look fell off Orland’s face Doctor Quem became more serious now. “Optimally, if you do have what we’re looking for I’d like it if you came with us. We would need… a lot more than just one sample of your semen in that case.”

“And I would have to provide this semen sample… how exactly?” Though Wyatt was expecting Orland to look excited, instead he scowled at Doctor Quem.

Perhaps sensing the sudden tension in the air Doctor Quem shrugged disarmingly. “However you choose. I’ve got a number of ladies on my ship who would doubtless volunteer to help, but if that makes you uncomfortable you could just provide them yourself.”

Cutting to the chase Orland quickly shot back “By volunteering to have sex with me you mean.” He narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Do they volunteer of their own free will?”

Doctor Ulyce spoke up then, her face surprisingly in a scowl. “Excuse me. That is absolutely not appropriate.” She straightened up and looked Orland in the eye, hardly blinking. “It is the duty of our race to try and salvage our genetic makeup. Not only that but we Illex are part human at this point. Imagine if all the females on your planet had never existed in your lifetime. Wouldn’t you want… just a taste of what you’ve been denied?” She looked to Wyatt, and then back to Orland. “I volunteered primarily to help the cause at first. I know other girls will as well, but they don’t do it because they’re forcing themselves to. We just want hope for the future. To know what we lost, and a chance to give our descendants the things we never had. Please, don’t think ill of us.”

His face losing that angry edge, Orland nodded. “I see. My apologies for jumping to conclusions.” He sighed as he continued to think, pursing his lips. Then, shockingly, he shook his head. “I am sorry. I understand your plight but I don’t know what I can do.”

“What? Why?!” Doctor Quem demanded, though she calmed herself down rather quickly. “That is… can you elaborate?”

“I work down at the steel mill across town. Every day I wake up early to take the bus, as I have done for the past thirty years.” Orland was staring down at his mug of tea, his expression blank again. “Do you know why? Why I’ve never once complained about it?” Looking up he pointed to a picture hanging up on the wall, of a slightly younger Orland standing with three smiling women. “I have three daughters. They’ve all moved out at this point obviously but, I couldn’t just leave like that.” He glanced back to Doctor Quem, his face breaking into a slight smile despite his obvious efforts to stop it. “To start with my daughter Lina is getting married in six months, and since her future husband’s family are a bunch of lowlifes I’m going to be paying for the wedding myself.”

“I see.” Doctor Quem had taken out her pad and was typing on it with a frown on her face, Orland looking annoyed that she had apparently taken out her phone in the middle of his speech. Then she put it down on the table, looking back up into his face. “So what if I offered you a higher paycheck than the steel mill?”

Wrinkling his brow, Orland cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“How much do you make at the steel mill? Per month?” Doctor Quem shot back. 

“Well…” Orland hesitated as he calculated. “I’m a maintenance technician, I get paid a little over five and a half thousand euros per month. Around €5700.” He snorted, his eyebrows raised. “You really expect me to believe you’ll just give me that much?”

“How does €2000 a week sound?” Doctor Quem asked, glancing back at her pad. “That seems perfectly fair to me.”

Orland’s face was blank as he stared back. “You’re… joking right? There’s no way you’re going to actually pay me that.”

Reaching into her pocket, Doctor Quem rummaged around for a moment before producing a clip with a number of colored bills. “I’m deadly serious. This is around three thousand euros right here. If you provide me a sperm sample, it’s yours. If your test results are what we’re looking for then of course I’ll provide you the salary requested.”

“Fine.” The presence of the cold hard cash seemed to have made Orland’s mind up for him as he sat up straight. “How exactly am I going to provide this sample for you?”

Placing one of the mechanized vials on the table, Doctor Quem slid it over. “We’re going to need you to ejaculate into this. When you’re near just pop the top off and aim it. Trust me, it will take care of the rest itself.”

Snatching the vial, Orland looked it over for a long moment. Then he surprisingly glanced right at Wyatt with a frown. “I have to ask, what is your opinion of all this?” he demanded. “Are they sincere in what they say?”

Wyatt could only nod. “Yeah. I believe ‘em. I don’t know why they’d lie to us anyway, but I’ve been treated very kindly so far. If you’re asking about us helping them then yes, I do think they need our help, one way or the other.”

Looking back down at the vial, Orland frowned at it for a long minute. Then he stood with a nod, looking to Doctor Quem again. “I will be stepping out for a moment. I… shouldn’t be long.” Without waiting for a response he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Things were silent for a moment, the only sounds coming from Wyatt as he picked up a few cookies and munched on them. Then he spoke up, glancing around. “So I don’t want to be a killjoy here or anything, but what exactly are we going to do if he’s in the next room calling the police or something?”

Snorting, Doctor Quem smirked. “Don’t worry about anything like that. We hacked into his phones before we even teleported down. If he decides to make any calls we don’t approve of we’ll simply block them, and if he’s going to make a break for it I have a couple of operatives that have been monitoring this location.”

“Well then what if he’s just not viable enough?”

Doctor Ulyce spoke up now, Doctor Quem not seeming to mind that someone else had taken over as she drank her tea. “Unless he’s right on the verge we would more than likely just give him a pill to wipe the last twelve hours from his mind and then leave him in peace.” Wyatt nodded, having completely forgotten about those. He wondered how effective they were, were those twelve hours just gone completely or merely hazy?

They didn’t have to wait long as Orland came back, handing the filled vial over to Doctor Quem with an embarrassed look. Doctor Quem took it excitedly, smiling widely. “Excellent. Thank you.” Looking to the others, she suddenly hesitated. “We need to get this tested. Lieutenant Sayla-”

“Ma’am, with all due respect I cannot leave you unattended on the Earth. The Captain would be furious” Sayla shot back with a stern expression.

For once Doctor Quem didn’t yell back, only nodded as she grumbled. It seemed there were some protocols not even she could override. “I suppose I’ll go to the ship then” she said with an annoyed expression.

“I could go if you wish.” Doctor Ulyce smiled at Doctor Quem’s open glare. “It goes without saying that all credit for this goes to the Terrans. But I can help your Medics in getting quicker results for you as well.”

“My Medics” Doctor Quem said with a growl, thrusting the vial into Ulyce’s hands, “Can do just fine on their own. Thank you for your concern.”

“Of course” Ulyce said with a smile. As Doctor Quem began typing on her pad Ulyce looked up to Wyatt with a slightly sad look in her eyes as she stepped away from everyone else. “I guess this means I’ll see you next time.”

“Yeah. ‘Till then” he said, waving. He thought he was going to be able to say more but that golden light flashed around her and she was gone.

Though Wyatt thought they were going to sit around in silence for a few a while, in only a couple of minutes there was a chime from Doctor Quem’s pocket. Reaching inside she removed a small golden disc, which projected an image of Doctor Ulyce off the surface. “Doctor! Good news! It’s 97%! I hope you don’t mind but I’ve got your staff working running some additional tests.”

Doctor Quem seemed pleased enough with the results that she didn’t even glare at Ulyce. “Fine. You can take a bit if you’d like for your own labs. Might as well send some to the Varen as well. Erixa will probably crap herself” she said with a smirk.

“Understood Doctor, thank you!” Ulyce’s image winked out of existence as Doctor Quem replaced it in her pocket.

“So. You do in fact meet our requirements” Doctor Quem told Orland with that intense glare of hers. She tossed the clip of money to him, and he caught it deftly as he scanned the bills. “Will you take us up on our offer then?”

Orland just stared at the bills for a long moment. “This just seems so unbelievable.” He looked up at Doctor Quem, amazingly still quite skeptical. “So what exactly will I have to do for this money?”

“Well, we would like you to come with us primarily. We’d give you some quarters on our ship, and we’d like some more sperm samples. We’ll also be doing some other tests, nothing serious but we would like to take some scans and maybe a small skin sample at some point.” Doctor Quem took a moment to take a deep breath before she dropped the final bit of information. “And some of the girls will likely want to spend some… personal time with you as well” she added, squirming awkwardly under his gaze.

“You want me to have sex with your crew members.” Orland’s voice was blunt and disapproving, a frown spreading across his face.

“It wouldn’t be a requirement, if that’s a breaking point for you” Doctor Quem added quickly, holding her hands up placatingly. “I’m just saying that most have never even seen a real male before. We could artificially inseminate them of course, but some of them want a little intimacy as well. Are there any… personal concerns that might be an issue? I don’t know if you’re married, for example.” Doctor Quem looked a little awkward, as if she realized she should have asked about this much sooner.

The silence stretched out for a long moment as Orland uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. “My wife, Hannah… after our third child was born, she became quite ill. She never really recovered, and she passed away shortly after my youngest daughter’s tenth birthday.” He looked a bit uneasy now as he looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet a bit. “Hannah always said I should move on after she was gone, find someone else, but I never really even tried these past twenty years.”

Doctor Quem’s expression changed, her eyes softening. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think to ask at first.” She took a moment to think, lips pursed. “Like I said, it’s nothing you have to do. I won’t even be offended if you were to agree to it and have second thoughts at the last minute. Just think about it for now. Either way even if you were to just provide us with sperm samples we would be appreciative.”

Nodding down at the ground, Orland’s brow furrowed for a long time before finally looking up again. “I have to be back for Christmas. My granddaughter is turning five a few days after, I won’t miss that.”

“Of course.” Doctor Quem nodded. “We’ll be paying you, but you’re not our employee. I know it might be cliche but it is true that we’d like you to see us as family as well. We will take care of your every need and comfort. I’ll even see to it that your house is kept in order while you’re gone if you wish.”

“I would like that, yes.” Orland stood, a smile crossing his face as he pocketed the wad of bills. “So, I really will be getting paid two thousand? Per week?”

“Yes. If your bank allows me to transfer money electronically I could most likely give you your first week’s pay now.” Doctor Quem was smiling back, settling back in her chair. Wyatt guessed that for her, the battle had been won.

“Good.” Orland had a savage look of pleasure as he took out his phone and pressed at it a few times, putting it to his ear. He was quiet for a moment before his face broke into a wide smile. “Leon! Glad I got you while you were awake. Yes, I’m sorry to call this late. Well, actually I’ve called to say I won’t be coming in tomorrow. I quit. I just don’t feel like working anymore.” Orland held the phone away from his ear as the man on the other side shouted “What?!” followed by a string of profanity. Even from here across the table Wyatt could clearly hear this man Leon telling Orland that he’d never work in this business again and that he could go ahead and fuck himself. Pressing the button to hang the phone up, Orland smiled and pocketed the device. “Let me just pack a bag and I’ll be ready.”

-

When the four of them had got back to the ship it seemed like there were Illex everywhere. Most of them looked like technically minded sorts, all bustling around, calling orders out to each other and discussing things in low voices. Wyatt was surprised to see members of all three groups all working in tandem, the different uniforms all making the place much livelier than usual. There were also a number of armored guards posted about, and on top of that two had followed behind their group the moment they showed up.

Orland was gazing around, his eyes wide as took in his surroundings. Ever since they got onto the ship he had been almost completely silent, usually answering questions in brief grunts. Now he finally spoke as two Illex walked by, one from the Nomads and the other from the Mothers, both talking low over a pad. “Are things… usually this busy?” he asked, bewildered.

“No, this is kind of a special occasion” Sayla responded. Orland has one of those translators implanted during the teleportation process, so thankfully he was able to properly communicate with the crew now. “When we discovered Wyatt here there was always the possibility he was unique among your race but now you’ve proven otherwise. Not only that but now that we have two results to work with we can start making a lot more progress. I think everyone is here right now due to high spirits more than anything, we could technically be accomplishing these tasks on our individual ships after all. Don’t worry, by tomorrow this will all calm down I imagine.” 

“I see.” Orland was quiet again as they made their way to the labs, and Wyatt couldn’t help that he was trying desperately to avoid the gazes of the various crewmembers they passed. While they seemed quite interested in him as they had been with Wyatt, their reactions were a little more awestruck. It was understandable, his arms were as large as their torsos, he was like a titan walking amongst them. In fact Wyatt was pretty sure he had overheard some of the crew whispering about the man literally being a giant, which Orland seemed to have picked up on as well seeing how red his face got.

It wasn’t long before they arrived in the medical bay, which seemed to be the epicenter of the activity. Wyatt could see Doctors Ulyce, Erixa and Liyah all working with various groups, only Ulyce giving him a brief wave before returning to work. Doctor Quem looked up to Orland and motioned for him to follow. “If you don’t mind, we’re going to run a few tests. Just taking some blood and running some scans.” As Orland followed behind Doctor Quem glanced over at a couple of her Medics. “One of you, come and take a blood sample!” she barked.

“I’ll do it!” one of the Medics said excitedly, garnering her a number of frowns from the others. She had bright turquoise skin, and she smiled widely as she approached. “Hi. I’m Tiyanna.”

“Uh, hello.” Orland glanced briefly at the Medics Tiyanna had all left behind, who were all whispering to one another excitedly, before sighing wearily. “My name is Orland. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Come on then” Tiyanna said happily, taking Orland’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Orland looked like he wanted to let her hand go but he followed along regardless, frowning. 

Doctor Quem already had her eyes glued to her pad as she waved vaguely at Sayla and Wyatt. “As for you two, good job. Take the rest of the night off. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.” Almost on cue one of the Medics from the Nomads came walking up, whispering something to Doctor Quem as she presented some results. The doctor nodded and led the Medic back to her workstation, deep in conversation.

Letting out a satisfied groan, Wyatt twisted his body to crack his back. He considered going to talk with Ulyce, and he thought he had seen Elsi for a brief moment earlier, but it seemed like everyone was going to be pretty busy tonight. Deciding that perhaps it’d be best to just go back to bed for now he glanced to Sayla. “Back to sleep?” he asked, pointing a thumb towards the door.

Nodding, Sayla jerked her head indicating for him to follow as she left the room. Wyatt followed behind, and the two were silent as they got away from the general hubbub. “I’m just bringing you by your room before I go back to mine” Sayla finally said, a bit unnecessarily as they walked along.

“Well, yeah. I figured.” Wyatt nodded, brow furrowing. As they neared the elevators he stopped and looked at her curiously. “Hey. On second thought, I don’t know if I want to go right back to bed. You wanna do something?” Seeing Sayla’s scowl he let out a long annoyed sigh. “Look, I was trying to ask if maybe you wanted to… play some video games with me.”

The expression on Sayla’s face slackened slowly, though she still looked somewhat angry. “I… thought I told you never to talk about that.”

“You told me not to tell anyone else” Wyatt corrected with a smirk.

Face blushing, Sayla glanced away. “Well… I…” She looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet. “If you really-”

“Excuse me!” A sudden unfamiliar voice sounded out, and both Wyatt and Sayla turned to see an Illex striding up to meet them. She was one of the Nomad crewmembers, with a light grey, almost silvery skin. Looking back and forth between Sayla and Wyatt, her face fell a bit. “Oh I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

“No” Sayla said suddenly, standing up straight. Wyatt was a little hurt to see an almost relieved look in on her face, like she’d dodged a bullet. “What can I help you with?”

“Actually…” she looked to Wyatt and smiled. “I had something I wanted to ask Wyatt.”

“...Oh.” Sayla looked back and forth between them, a strange expression on her face. She opened her mouth and then closed it before finally speaking, regaining her normal demeanor as she looked to Wyatt. “Well. I’ll take my leave then. You can take the elevators to the 4th floor and a guard will escort you to your quarters.” Her voice was a little colder than it had been, and her eyes were narrowed as she turned and marched away.

“Shouldn’t you… not leave me alone?” he asked, feeling quite awkward now.

The elevator doors opened as Sayla stepped in. “There’s cameras here. I’m sure if she tries to kill you security will make it on time” she said dismissively as they closed again.

“Are you sure I didn’t interrupt something?” the Nomad girl asked, also looking a little awkward.

For just a second Wyatt was about to snap at her, but stopped himself. It absolutely wasn’t this girl’s fault, and it would just be wrong to pretend like that was the case. Instead he smiled. “Oh just food poisoning. She gets cranky. So, what can I help you with?”

A look of relief spread across her face as she smiled back. “Well, to start with my name is Alzen. It’s nice to meet you. I know it might be rather forward of me, but I noticed that our crew’s list was next in your… rotation.” Her face went a bit darker as she avoided his direct gaze, clearing her throat. “I happen to be ovulating, then I saw you leaving the labs and I was signed up… and I got one of my crewmates to cover my shift...” she trailed off, face blushing a darker grey.

Though he had just been annoyed with this girl less than a minute before, he felt that floating away as his cock stirred. Now that he looked properly Alzen was quite attractive. Well, practically ALL the Illex were to Wyatt but still. She looked just the slightest bit chubby for an Illex, though that was by no means a turnoff for him. Deciding to hell with it, Wyatt pulled out his pad from his sweatshirt pocket and brought up the crew member list from the Nomad. After scanning down he found Alzen and selected her profile, noting with a smirk that an actual confirmation box showed up. As he finished he put the pad back and grinned. “Say, Alzen… would you like to go watch a movie with me? In my room?” 

Still not quite meeting Wyatt’s gaze Alzen smiled wider and nodded. “Okay” she said in a small voice. Reaching down, Wyatt took her hand as they made their way into the elevator.


End file.
